is he the one
by Fiftyshadesfanz
Summary: the BIG day has FINALLY arrived...CHAPTER 28 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Is he the one**

Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or the characters used

**chapter 1**

A/N this is my first fanfic so I apologise in advance if it's not so good

**Read and Enjoy!**

Aaron was walking up the the road to smithy cottage. He was cold and hungry but he knew there was one person in his life he wanted to see more.

He opened the front door and called out his name but there was nothing but silence. He quickly walked into the living room and noticed him.

He was lying on the sofa fast asleep. Aaron walked over and knelt down in front of him, lifting his hand to gently touch his cheek, he started to stir from his sleep.

Suddenly he opened his eyes with the big smile.

"Hi" Aaron said

"Hi yourself" he said

Suddenly the door to smithy slammed closed, Paddy following closely behind.

Aaron suddenly groaned at being disturbed! Paddy walked into the living room

"Hello Flynn, are you staying for dinner" Aaron gave paddy a look like he had gone mad.

"You know we are going out for dinner in hotten paddy" Aaron said

"Are we" Flynn said with a huge smile on his face

"Yes I told you last night, thought we could go to that new Indian restaurant you love so much"

"Im trying to be romantic you should be pleased" Aaron said with a scowl on his face

Paddy left the room smirking, he thought to himself how much Aaron has changed in the last two years since he met Flynn

Aaron suddenly jumped up from the floor announcing he was going into the shower; Flynn looked at him with lust in his eyes

"Not right now save it for later ok" Aaron said smirking as he left the room

Aaron climbed the stairs thinking how content his life was right now, he had someone in his life who apparently loved him with a passion,

Aaron really was not sure those feelings were returned even after two years together, sure he cared for Flynn but he didn't know where to start to love him

Every time someone loved Aaron livesy they left him soon after

20 minutes later Aaron came running down the stairs

"Ready" Aaron said

"I was ready 20 minutes ago" Flynn said in a sarcastic mood

"No need for that tone" Aaron said smirking, rolling his eyes

Aaron and Flynn headed for the bus stop outside smithy, their shoulders pressed firmly against each other, while at the bus stop Flynn moved forward and kissed Aaron passionately.

30 minutes later Aaron and Flynn were sat in the Indian restaurant, chatting and enjoying each other's company.

"So are you staying at mine tonight or am I staying at yours" Aaron said

"Neither I'm at work in the morning must have my beauty sleep" Flynn said

"What so you aren't going to reward me for my romantic gesture" Aaron tried to keep a straight face but ended up smirking

"Ok so if I am not going to get my own way, how about we go to bar west for a drink"

"Ok lead the way" Flynn said

Aaron took Flynn's hand and led him out of the restaurant onto the street, they both made their way quickly to bar west, looking lovingly at each other along the way, they reached the doors of bar west and went through the doors straight to the bar, it was packed

"Two beers please mate" Aaron said to the barman

"Here you go" Aaron passed a beer to Flynn

"Oops sorry mate" a strange man from behind Aaron said, apologising for bumping into him

"Don't worry about it" Aaron replied with a smile

The man held out his hand to shake Aaron's hand

"I'm Jackson" he says

"Aaron" he says smirking with the biggest smile Flynn thinks he has ever seen on his face

Aaron watches Jackson walk away towards the pool table and his friends; he turns around to see Flynn with a look on his face that resembles anger, anger and a lot of hurt.

"Don't get jealous" Aaron says

"I'm not jealous, you have never looked at me like that EVER not in the whole time we have been together" Flynn replies

Flynn was heartbroken to see Aaron look at someone like that, someone who wasn't him

Aaron looked at Flynn and rolled his eyes

"Come on lets go find a table" Aaron says as he walks away

Flynn follows him across the room only to hear Jackson laughing across the pool table at his friends

Jackson notices Flynn looking at him with a face that says in no uncertain terms to back off, which Jackson just smirks at

"Here sit down" Aaron says and learns down and gives Flynn a kiss on the lips

Across the room at the pool table Jackson notices the kiss between Aaron and Flynn, he stares longer than he intended to

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him"

"Jackson hello"

A strange hand waves in front of Jackson trying to bring him out of his daydream

"What you doing, you nearly blinded me there" Jackson says

"I said get yourself over there before he leaves and you never see him again" says Dan who is a friend of Jacksons

"I don't know what you mean" Jackson replies with a smile

"You have hardly taken your eyes of him for the last half an hour, yes I'm talking about the gorgeous one with the stunningly blue eyes" Dan says

"In case you had not noticed, he has a boyfriend" Jackson replies

Over at Aaron and Flynn's table

"I'm going to the toilet, be back in a min" Aaron jumps up as he walks away

As Aaron goes into the toilet

"There you go jay, he is alone now go talk to him" Dan says

Before both Dan and Jackson know what is happening Aaron is returning from the toilets and walking towards them smiling

"Soooo" Aaron says

"How good are you at pool?"

"Nobody ever gets a look in with jay about, do they Jackson?

Jackson gives Dan a look and it was a look that could have killed him on the spot

Aaron looked at Jackson and closed the distance between them, he put his hand on the pool table over Jacksons own hand, while he uses his other hand to go up his arm all the way onto Jacksons neck and then cheek, he moved his face closer almost touching his lips.

Jackson can feel Aarons breath over his mouth as he moves closer to his mouth, all of a sudden Aaron pulls away.

"Don't worry Jackson, pool isn't really my thing"

"I better get back to Mr. grumpy, maybe some other time yea?

Aaron says with a huge smirk across his face and a look Jackson recognises as Aaron starts undressing Jackson with his eyes

Aaron walks away from Jackson and turns back towards Flynn to see a look of anger and horror on his face

Flynn stands up and walks away, Aaron runs after him from bar west, once both of them are outside Aaron pulls on Flynn jacket trying to pull him round to face him

"What is wrong with you now" Aaron says

"What is wrong with me? Oh I don't know maybe I'm a bit pissed off to see my boyfriend of two years who I love with all my heart, trying to snog someone else"

"You have no respect for me, you never have had"

He starts to walk away when Aaron shouts his name

"Go home Aaron, and let me do the same" Flynn says then walks away from him

Aaron starts to think about Flynn's words

"You have no respect for me"

He is snapped out of his thinking by a voice

"You ok" says Jackson

"Yea he is just a drama queen, always was"

"I thought maybe we could talk about what nearly happened in there, somewhere quieter, my flat is just around the corner"

"I'm sorry but I don't think that is a good idea" Aaron says

"Why, are you afraid you can't trust yourself" Jackson says smirking

"I can trust myself, I just don't think it is a good idea, I have a boyfriend" Aaron says

"Didn't seem to stop you in there" Jackson replies resisting the urge to laugh

"Yes well I shouldn't have done that, I don't know you, not really" Aaron says resisting the urge of a smile at the corner of his mouth

"Well maybe you should start to get to know me, starting with now" Jackson says

He moves closing the distance between Aaron and himself, Jacksons lips touch Aarons, slowly they start to kiss, all of a sudden the kiss turns passionate, all teeth and tongues, both fighting for the dominant position

Jackson suddenly feels Aaron start to pull away; he quickly put his hand around his neck pulling him closer. Within minutes the kiss is getting out of control again, Jackson feels Aaron start to get nervous and hesitant, he slowly leaves the kiss to take Aarons hand in his and leads him down the side of bar west, and somewhere they wouldn't be disturbed

Aaron willingly allows Jackson to pull him wherever he wanted, once in private Jackson pulled Aaron against a wall; he lifted his hands to hold his face, kissing him like his life depended on it

Aaron could feel a stirring against his groin and quickly realised Jackson was becoming aroused very quickly, although if Aaron was honest so was he.

Jackson started grinding against him, desperate for friction between them, friction he so desperately wanted and needed

Aaron slightly broke away from the kiss

"Jackson" Aaron moaned into jays slightly opened mouth

"Yes Aaron" Jackson says

"Stop, please stop before I cum in my pants" Aaron replies

Jackson looks into Aarons eyes with lust and excitement,

Before Aaron knows what is happening Jackson is kissing his jaw line and down his neck

Jackson start to move lower down Aarons body until he reaches his jeans, he slowly starts to unbutton and pull the zip down, suddenly he reaches in and grabs hold of Aarons cock

He holds the gorgeous length in his hand holding the base while slowly working his way up to the red swollen head

Aaron starts to moan Jacksons name as he works up to his orgasm that is becoming closer every minute

Jackson continues to work his hand up and down over Aaron, until all of a sudden Aaron can take the slow movement no more

"Faster Jackson" Aaron moaned over and over again

"Ok your wish is my command" Jackson says

Jackson works Aaron harder and faster all the while looking into his black lust filled eyes; the gorgeous blue eyes are long gone

"Ahhhh fuck, I'm Cumming" Aaron groans out

"Hold on just a second" Jackson replies

He bends forward and takes Aaron into his mouth; he can feel the pulse from him growing stronger against his mouth

Suddenly Aaron is Cumming into Jackson's mouth and jay carries on deep throating him until he swallows all the creamy liquid Aaron has produced

Jackson removes his mouth from his cock,he looks up to see an exhausted looking Aaron, his knees start to buck as he falls to the ground, Jackson learns down with him as they both sit against each other on the floor

"god you taste amazing" Jackson says

Aaron notices Jackson is still smarting an impressive erection

"Err what about that" Aaron says pointing towards Jackson's groin

"One step at a time Romeo that is if there will be a next time? Jackson asks hopeful

Aaron doesn't say anything just insists they get up off the floor before somebody sees them. Aaron pulls up his jeans and they leave and out into the open

"Look I know you have a boyfriend and I know how hard it is, but I would really like to see you again if that is what you want" Jackson says

Aaron sighs really loudly, thinking of Flynn and what he just did means he is now a cheat, something he never thought he would do to anybody but he has and now he has to deal with it.

Jackson watches as Aaron thinks about what just happened and what his words mean

"Do you love him" Jackson asks out of nowhere

"Sorry" Aaron says in an angry tone

"Do you love him" Jackson repeats

"You shouldn't be asking me what question; it's not any of your business"

"I know I'm sorry, it's just, well I like you, I really really like you, and I hoped we could get to know each other better"

Aaron smiles at Jacksons words because he secretly hopes he had met Jackson before he met Flynn, maybe then everything wouldn't be so complicated.

Aaron wants to say no to Jackson but he can't, because he wants to get to know this gorgeous man who eyes he feels like he drowns in every time he looks into them.

Aaron looks up at Jackson and cups his hands around his face, his lips edging closer and closer until finally they share the sweetest kiss Jackson thinks he ever had with someone

"Do you want my mobile number" Aaron asks him

It was more of a statement than a question but Jacksons eyes light up at this specific question

"Course I do" Jackson soon feels slightly ashamed at the want in his voice but that soon goes away

"Tell you what" Jackson says

He hands Aaron his business card

"You are a builder" Aaron says

"Yes and you never know when you might need a builder" Jackson replies in a sarcastic tone

Aaron laughs at him "yea guess so, I have got to go now, work in the morning"

"oh yea and what might this work be, you know seeing as now you know my guilty pleasure you might want to indulge me in yours" Jackson says with a smirk

"I'm a mechanic" Aaron says

"Oh very good, I will know where to bring my van when its starts playing me up" Jackson says

"So I will text you to let you know my number" Aaron says

"Yep I will be waiting" Jackson replies

Aaron moves forward towards Jackson and whispers in his ear

"I enjoyed tonight"

"Me too" Jackson says

Aaron leaves Jackson to catch the last bus while Jackson walks back to his flat

Sat on the bus 20 minutes later

Aaron starts to think about tonight and feels very contented with himself even though his heart is telling him what he has done is very wrong, he knows his head is telling him he doesn't want what happened with Jackson to ever stop and he secretly hopes it won't

He sends a quick text to Jackson just to let him know his number, he then realises he is back in emmerdale and gets off the bus, strolling towards smithy

Once he is through the door he is shocked paddy is still up past midnight waiting for him

"Hi" Aaron says

"You are late" paddy says

"No I'm not" Aaron replies

"Flynn was here Aaron about an hour ago, says he left you 3 hours ago, so where have you been"

"Spending time with a friend, not that it is any of your business but I am going to bed" Aaron says

All the time looking at his mobile hoping for a text message for a certain someone

"Aaron, Flynn looked upset tonight" paddy says

"Yea" Aaron says "we had an argument"

"You want to talk about it" paddy says

"No I want my bed, see you in the morning paddy"

Aaron climbed the stairs and in to his bedroom, he sat on the bed pulling his mobile out, putting it on his bedside table

He started thinking about the hurt Flynn would be in if he knew the truth and the truth was Aaron was falling for Jackson after just one night and the realisation scared him. It scared him a whole lot

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the noise of his mobile coming to life

He opened the text to see it was from Jackson

**Had lots of fun 2night...let's do it again soon... j xxx**

Aarons face lit up on reading the text message he replied quickly

**Yes lots of fun...meets me at bar west at 8pm 2moro...A xxx**

Within two minutes Aaron received a reply

**Cannot wait...missing you already...j xxx**

Jackson was stood in the kitchen of his flat when his mobile came to life again

**Me too...A xxx**

Jackson smiled to himself at the thought of Aaron's texts but his face soon changed at the realisation that he was already spoken for and there was very little chance Aaron would choose him over Flynn

But...Jackson was sure Aaron wanted him as much as he wanted Aaron and he was going to have him whatever the consequences

Jackson smirked at himself as he placed his mobile back inside his jeans

**TBC **

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Is he the one**

Disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any character used

**chapter two**

Aaron sits at the table in smithy cottage staring blankly at his cup of coffee that went cold 20 minutes ago

"penny for them" paddy says

"what" Aaron replies

"you have been staring into space for the last 20 minutes,

something wrong"? Paddy says looking concerned

Aaron scowls at paddy before someone knocks on the door

"i will get that shall i" paddy says

Aaron looks at paddy, a look that says well you better had cos im not, paddy opens the door to see an angry Flynn staring back at him

"hello paddy" Flynn says

"yes Aaron im leaving, just in case you were wondering" paddy says

Aaron rolls his eyes at paddy

Flynn walks in and sits on one of chairs facing Aaron, with a look that tells Aaron, Flynn wants to know why he wasn't at home when he called round last night

"where were you, last night Aaron, where did you go" Flynn asks

Aaron stands up and turns away from Flynn because he knows when he is lying to him

"I didn't go anywhere" Aaron says lying through his teeth, when a flash of memory of Jackson enters his head

a big smile comes across Aaron's face which Flynn notices

"this is not funny Aaron, our relationship or lack of it isn't a joke"

"im not laughing at that, Aaron says look lets go and sit down through there"

Flynn follows Aaron from the kitchen through to the living room, they both sit down on the sofa close to each other, Aaron takes flynns hand in his, looks into his eyes

"im so so sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was to ever hurt you, but I have and I hope you can forgive me"

Aaron realises at that exact moment that he is not going to see Jackson again, he cant and wont continue to hurt Flynn like this

Flynn smiles at him and stands up pulling Aaron up with him

"lets go upstairs and you can show me how sorry, you really are" Flynn says

Aaron allows himself to be taken by the hand up the stairs and into his bedroom.

The door suddenly closes

(40 minutes later)

Flynn rolls off Aaron's body, both of them are breathless and panting,

"that was amazing" Flynn says

"yea it wasn't too bad, was it" Aaron says smirking

"is it okay if I get a shower, gotta be in work soon" Flynn says jumping up and out of the room before Aaron can reply

Aaron bends forward to pick up his mobile from his trackie bottoms and starts to type a text

**I cant see you again..im sorry A x**

Jackson is at work when he hears a text message come through on his phone, he picks it from his pocket, a frown appears on Jacksons face when he reads the message, he decides to call Aaron he needs to know why the sudden change of heart

Aaron is at the garage when he hears his mobile ring

"lover boy calling is he" Cain says

"shut it Cain" Debbie calls out from the back of the garage, just leave him alone"

Aaron looks at his mobile with a sad look on his face, walks round the side of the garage

"hello" Aaron says

"what is going on Aaron, what is this text about"? Jackson says

"I have a boyfriend, you knew that last night" Aaron replies

"so did you, that didn't stop you" Jackson says

"im at work, so I cant really talk right now" Aaron replies with a sigh

"so where is this work, or am I not allowed to know that either" Jackson says smirking

"the garage in emmerdale" Aaron replies

"right OK" Jackson says smiling to himself

suddenly the phone goes dead, Aaron is left confused

"Jackson" Aaron says then puts his phone back into his pocket

(1 hour later)

Aaron is working on a car when he puts his head up to see the last person he expects strolling towards him.

"what are you doing here" Aaron says

"we need to talk properly" says Jackson

Jackson reaches forward and takes Aaron's hand in his and leads him down the side of the garage, Jackson closes the distance between them, he reaches for Aaron's face with both his hands and moves his face towards Aaron, he rests his forehead against his

"I know you want me Aaron, just as much as I want you"

Aaron moans against Jacksons open mouth

"yes I do, more than you know, but its wrong, its sooo wrong" Aaron says

"its not wrong, not when it feels so right" Jackson says

Jackson moves closer to Aaron and placing his lips over his, the kiss is slow at first but quickly turns passionate. A kiss Aaron reciprocates,before gently he pulls away

"someone might see" Aaron says

"who, there isn't anybody around, tell you what, why don't you come round my flat tonight and we can get to know each other properly.

"8pm outside bar west" Jackson winks at Aaron as he walks away

he doesn't wait for a reply from Aaron because he knows he will be there

(much later)

Aaron walks into his room,towel round his waist, he walks towards the window using the towel around his shoulders he rubs his hair, when he turns around he get the shock of his life

"Flynn, you nearly gave me a heart attack, what are you doing here" Aaron says

"so I cant surprise you anymore" Flynn says looking at Aaron with lust in his eyes

"not like that no" Aaron says laughing

Flynn learns forward and up off the bed and starts to pull at Aaron's towel, Aaron looks at him with a shocked face

"not now Flynn" Aaron says with a look of anger in his eyes

"why not now" Flynn replies

"because I need to get ready to go out" Aaron says

"out, out where, thought we could spend some time alone together" Flynn replies moving forward kissing Aaron's shoulder.

Aaron pulls away from Flynn

"I have been invited out by a friend" Aaron says with a guilty look on his face, thankfully a look Flynn doesn't notice

"what friend, didn't know you had any" Flynn says

Aaron suddenly loses his temper with him

"we aren't joined at the hip you know, and we never will be, so just back off and go home, I will give you a call tomorrow" Aaron replies with a scowl on his face

"OK, you promise" Flynn says

"I just said so didn't I" Aaron replies, still annoyed with him

Flynn leaves Aaron's bedroom without so much as a goodbye, he knows when to push the mechanic and when not to, despite how much he loves Aaron he is fully aware he has a temper

Aaron starts to get dressed, he decides on his blue shirt and jeans, he looks in the mirror and starts to think about Jackson, his big brown eyes, curly hair and sparkling personality.

he is perfect, Aaron thinks to himself

(1 hour later)

Aaron is waiting for Jackson outside bar west, all of sudden he feels hands around his waist and up on to his chest, Aaron is shocked as he isn't sure which of the two men in his life has there hands around him, he knows its either one of them, the hands feel very familiar

"miss me" Jackson says

Aaron puts his hands over Jacksons own and across his chest, he relaxes into the embrace for a moment.

"you have no idea" Aaron replies turning around smiling at him

Aaron looks at Jackson for a minute, appreciating what he is wearing, his red checked shirt and light blue jeans

Aaron moves closer to Jackson and whispers in his ear

"you look good, the clothes I mean, they would look even better on my bedroom floor" Aaron says

Jackson starts to laugh at Aaron

"really cant believe you said that"

Jackson takes hold of Aaron arm

"come on Romeo, lets go back to mine" Jackson says

(5 minutes later)

Jackson is pushing Aaron through his front door, hands on his shoulders leading him towards the kitchen, Jackson reaches in to the fridge

"fancy a beer" Jackson says

"yea sure" Aaron replies

Jackson notices how nervous Aaron has become since entering his flat. They both sit down on the sofa in the living room, Aaron rests his hand on Jacksons thigh,the silence drags on longer than it needs to so he breaks it

"so he let you out then?" Jackson says

"what?, he doesn't tell me what to do, he isn't going to start now" Aaron says smirking

"how long have you been together" Jackson says cos he really wants to know what he is up against

"two years" Aaron replies

"wow, I didn't realise it was that serious, I thought maybe just a couple of months" Jackson says

"its not serious, well not as far as im concerned" Aaron replies

"but it is for him" Jackson says

suddenly confused why Aaron does not love a man he has been in a relationship with for two years.

"he says he loves me"

"don't you feel the same" Jackson says

"I wouldn't be here with you, if I did" Aaron replies

Jackson thinks about how much he wants Aaron, is he being selfish destroying what he sees as a happy relationship, what could be happy if only Aaron would allow it to be, for what, something that is based on sexual attraction alone, or is it?

"Jackson, are you OK" Aaron says pulling him from his thoughts

"yes im fine, just thinking, why are you here Aaron?" Jackson says

"because I like you, I really like you" Aaron replies

Jackson moves closer to Aaron and takes his hand into his and puts his fingers through Aaron's

"I really like you too" Jackson says kissing Aaron tenderly

Aaron is brought back down to earth with the realisation he has missed the last bus

"stay here with me, I would really like that, I can take you home in the morning"

Aaron looks at Jackson like he is insane, jay notices this look

"don't worry, I wont pounce, you can stay on the sofa" Jackson says

"I wouldn't mind if you did" Aaron says smirking at Jackson

"I will just find you some bedding to sleep on" Jackson says

Jackson disappears into another room in the flat

Aaron wonders how he got so lucky to have what he has in his life, Flynn who loves him with his whole heart and Jackson who is gorgeous and a wonder to be around.

Aaron smiles to himself because he knows he likes things how they are he also knows that one day he is going to have to make a choice between both of them.

a choice Aaron doesn't know if he can ever make. He stands up and undresses removing his shirt and jeans so he is just in boxers and slips under the quilt on the sofa.

(2 hours later)

Aaron is struggling to get to sleep knowing Jackson is only a room away from him, he gets up from the sofa and wonders across the room and down the hall.

he suddenly finds himself opening the door to Jacksons bedroom, he is fast asleep, Aaron moves closer towards the bed, pulls back the quilt and slips in besides him, edging himself closer towards the sleeping body beside him.

Aaron looks up at him and realises for the first time, just how beautiful Jackson Walsh really is.

Aaron sighs with contentment as he places one hand upon Jacksons heart, he can feel his heart beating as he places his head upon his shoulder.

Jackson stirs from his sleep and wraps his arm around Aaron's shoulder as they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

(Next morning)

Jackson slowly opens his eyes to find a half naked body sprawled across his own, he smiles at the sight of Aaron's arm across his stomach,

Jackson learns forward and kisses Aaron's forehead working down across his eyelids and his nose, he then moves onto his lips just touching them slowly and carefully, a sweet kiss with a lot of emotion

Aaron all of a sudden slowly opens his eyes with a huge smile on his face,it seems he was awake while pretending he wasn't.

"morning gorgeous, so now I have got you in my bed what am I going to do with you" Jackson says with a big smirk across his face

Aaron moves suddenly in the bed and under the quilt moving lower and lower across his body until his face is touching Jacksons boxers.

Aaron is shocked to realise Jackson is very aroused already, he quickly puts one hand inside jays boxer shorts to feel his cock, before slowly rubbing him up and down

Aaron smirks at Jackson as he moans and groans his pleasure, all of a sudden Aaron stops the stroking movements and jumps out of the bed, walking across the room.

Jackson looks up at Aaron with lust in his eyes

"you tease" Jackson says

he noticed Aaron shrugging his shoulders with a wicked look in his eyes

"you want me, come and get me" Aaron replies

"are you playing hard to get, Aaron livesy" Jackson says

Jackson rushes out of bed and across they room and pushes Aaron hard against the wall, kissing him very hard against the lips.

"you are so gonna suffer for that" Jackson says as he breaks away from the kiss

"I do not not know, what you mean" Aaron says

Jackson moves his hand across Aaron's ribs and tickles him very hard until Aaron cant take anymore

"Jackson, please stop" Aaron says

"beg me" Jackson says while still tickling him

instead of doing what Jackson asks, Aaron moves forward and kisses him with more force from a kiss he thinks he has ever given anyone.

Breaking from the kiss he can see sparkling from Jacksons eyes, an idea forming in his head

"Am I forgiven now, for running away from you?" Aaron asks

"yes, definitely" Jackson replies

"good" Aaron says then pushes Jackson quickly across the room on to the wall opposite hard

Aaron moves down Jacksons body kissing his neck, his chest and around his stomach

he moves lower until he reaches Jacksons boxers and slowly removes them

Aaron smiles up at Jackson impressed with what he sees, Jackson smiles back at him with the look of love in his eyes, as soon as he realises Aaron is looking back at him confused his face changes.

he feels its too soon to tell Aaron what he already knows, that he already adores the mechanic, there is something about him he just cant understand, something that draws him closer every time he sees him or hears his voice, its a lovely warm feeling.

Jackson pulls himself back to what is happening on his body, Aaron is swirling his mouth over the head of Jacksons cock, taking all the pre cum before working his way down to the base.

Jackson is groaning and moaning uncontrollably, while he pants Aaron's name over and over

"stop Aaron, don't want to cum yet" Jackson tells Aaron

"what is wrong jay, did I hurt you"

Jackson smiles back at Aaron touching his cheek thinking he likes his name being shortened in that way. 

"no you didn't, don't be silly I loved it, just don't want it to be over so soon, come over to the bed" Jackson says

Jackson stands up carefully pulls off his boxers completely, takes Aaron's hand and leads him over to the bed

"lay down" Jackson says

Aaron does as jay requests and lays down fully across the bed, Jackson moves over him and straddles him, whispers in his ear

"I want you to fuck me Aaron" Jackson says

"what? are you sure" Aaron replies

"course im fucking sure"

Aaron sits up resting on his elbows with Jackson still sitting across him, quickly he rolls him over, stands up and pulls off his own boxers

"you got any lube jay, what about condoms?" Aaron asks

"both in my beside drawer" Jackson replies

Aaron moves over the bed and puts his hand in bringing some lube and a condom back with him as he settles back in between jays legs

jay helps him along and moves his legs open wider, Aaron smiles back at him, then moves lower in between his legs, he works himself towards jays sweet pink hole, nibbling and sucking and licking as he goes

Jackson is moaning and moaning over and over

Aaron sits up and pours the lube over his fingers and slowly pushes one finger inside Jackson which slides perfectly inside, Aaron thinks how perfect his finger feels clenching around jays muscles inside of him

he quickly pushes a second then a third which slips easily inside

"now Aaron, do it now" Jackson says

Aaron takes the condom out and slowly works it down his very hard erection, he moves forward between Jacksons legs, the tip entering and the head breaching the opening, Jackson moves forward pushing his hips towards him, suddenly Aaron is inside him fully moving ever so slowly and sensually

Jackson is pushing along Aaron's shaft while he pushes into jay at the same time, Aaron feels his orgasm approaching while jay feels the pulse inside him becoming ever so fast

Aaron looks up at Jackson, his head is back, his eyes are closed and his mouth is partly open

he learns forward towards Jackson and places his mouth across his, a quick kiss then pulls back, just a small distance, they both start panting in each others mouths with total pleasure for each other

"please Aaron, faster harder, ahhhhh" Jackson pants against him

Aaron picks up the pace of his thrusting, slowly pulling out all the way to the head then forcefully pushing back in as hard as he can manage

he takes hold of Jacksons cock and starts working his hand up and down very fast

"fuck jay, im gonna cum" Aaron screams out

"me too babe, me too" Jackson replies

Jackson screams as his orgasm hits, he cums all over Aaron's hand as he feels him cumming inside of him,

Aaron collapses on top of Jackson bringing his hand over his chest

"wow" Aaron says breathlessly

"yea, I don't think I have ever cum that hard before ever" Jackson says looking down at Aaron's hand still covered in his cum,

Jackson reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls some tissues out, Aaron wipes him hands while smiling at Jackson

he pulls out of jay and Jackson rolls over on to the other side of the bed, sits up slightly and slides his body next to Aaron's so he touching his side, he pulls his hand up and starts stroking his hand over his cheek, he is about to move closer to his mouth when he hears a loud screech and a key turning in the lock.

"Jackson" she calls

"who is it" Aaron asks

"you really, do not want to know, here put this on before she comes in here" Jackson says passing his dressing gown at Aaron

jay jumps out of bed and pulls some bottoms from his drawer and goes to greet his guest

while Jackson is gone Aaron notices his mobile spring to life, he bends down and takes his mobile from his jeans pocket. He remembers bringing his clothes in before getting into bed with a sleeping Jackson

Aaron smiles at the memory while reading his text, which is from Flynn

**Iove you...very bored at work...thinking of you..f xxx**

Aaron thinks the message must have arrived while he was asleep next to another man, a man that wasn't Flynn, suddenly he feels very guilty and ashamed, Aaron wonders how he can feel like this when his feelings for Jackson feel soooo right

in the next room

"hi mum, what are you doing here" Jackson says

"I have come to visit my baby, what other excuse do I need" hazel replies

Jackson rolls his eyes at his mum

"OK, your aunt polly is driving me up the wall" hazel says

"what is new, oh god please don't tell me you have fallen out over teaspoons again" Jackson says smirking at his mum

all of a sudden Aaron appears in the kitchen doorway and startles hazel and Jackson

"hey babe, you okay" Jackson says as he notices a sad look across his face

"so you are the new boyfriend, im hazel, Jacksons mum, I must say you are an improvement from the last one, a vast improvement, hazel says teasing

"I know who you are, he never stops talking about you" Aaron says smirking

Jackson mouths at him which tells him in no uncertain terms he is dead later, Aaron notices Jackson looks pissed at him so he walks into the bedroom to get dressed

(15 minutes later)

Aaron is stood at the flat door saying goodbye to jay

"im sorry if I embarrassed you earlier, I never meant to" Aaron says

"I know you didn't, I think she likes you, that is good yea" Jackson replies

"yea, guess so" Aaron says

"so when am I going to see you again, sometime soon I hope" Jackson asks him

"I will text you" Aaron replies before he gives him a peek on the cheek feeling embarrassed with hazel around

"bye Aaron" hazel says

when Aaron leaves hazel asks Jackson to come and sit down with her

"what's wrong mum" Jackson says

"you did it didn't you, you fell for him, what did I tell you about looking after that heart of yours" hazel replies

Jackson turns away from his mum, stands up, shoulders dropped and face fallen down on his chest, he whispers

"no I haven't" he whispers so low hazel only just hears him

"liar, you are my son, I know you better than anyone, I know that look" hazel says

"what look" Jackson replies

"errrr the look that says you are all my Christmases rolled in to one, Jesus Jackson, 3 days, its been 3 days, have you not learned anything, guess not seeing as this isn't the first time you have had your heart broken. Is it? Hazel says

"what do, you mean?" Jackson asks her

"you do know, he isn't going to choose you over someone he has been with for two years, don't you?"

"I cant help the way I feel mum" Jackson says

"I know, you never could,that is the problem" hazel replies as she pulls him towards her in a big hug

(8pm)

Aaron is stood outside bar west with Flynn waiting for mia and Adam to arrive, they all agreed to go out together earlier in the day,Adam and mia arrive 10 minutes later.

"come on lad, what you waiting outside for its freezing, we could have met inside"

"yea, yea, lets go inside then" Aaron replies smirking as Adam

they all make there way to the bar, Aaron orders the drinks and tells the others to go and find a table, they sit at a table very close to the pool table.

"here we go" Aaron says placing the tray of drinks down on the table, he hands Adam and Flynn a beer each, while passing mia a white wine spritzer

Aaron sits down and looks ahead to see the last person he expects to see

the other man in his life...Jackson

he stares straight ahead until he makes eye contact with Jackson, he smiles but Aaron quickly turns his head, immediately feeling guilty.

meanwhile Adam has noticed the looks Aaron and Jackson keep giving each other when they think the other isn't looking.

"who is he" Adam asks while Flynn listens in

"who" Aaron asks playing dumb

"the guy over there who has not stop staring at you, the last 10 minutes" Adam says

"I don't know, why don't you go asking him why he cant take him eyes of me, im sure he will tell you" Aaron says in a sarcastic tone

"oh didn't you know, he wants to shag my boyfriend" Flynn says

"shut it" Aaron says to Flynn

mia turns her head to look away before she bursts out laughing, Adam quietly laughs at her.

Flynn looks over at Jackson again to see him staring at Aaron, at their table, he smiles at himself, suddenly he stands up leans down touches Aaron's face with both his hands and kisses him very passionately on the lips

Flynn pulls away from a very angry looking Aaron

Aaron stands up quickly and looks towards the pool table to see a very hurt Jackson

"what the hell did you do that for" Aaron asks turning his head back towards Flynn

"what, so im not allowed to kiss my boyfriend in public now" Flynn says annoyed.

"not like that no, im not a piece of property" Aaron replied with a scowl on his face.

Adam and mia look like they wish the ground would swallow them whole at that very moment.

(half an hour later)

Aaron is walking towards the bar for more drinks, he thinks this is the perfect opportunity to talk to Jackson as he too seems to be alone

"hi babe" Aaron says as he reaches him

"don't babe, me Aaron" Jackson says

"look I know its weird, me being here with him, I didn't know you were going to be here, you never said you were going out tonight, if you had I wouldn't have come, I don't want to hurt you Jackson"

"you already did" Jackson says

Aaron is confused because Jackson cant look him in the eye, when he finally looks up all Aaron can see is tears in his eyes, he realises his actions are hurting him and that is the last thing in the world he wants to do, Jackson suddenly walks away from him towards the toilets without a word, Aaron follows him quickly deciding this conversation is far from over

Flynn watches intently at the body language over at the bar, he then watches Aaron follow Jackson in to the toilets, a sudden feeling of dread washes over Flynn

in the toilets Aaron watches Jackson wash his hands, he walks over to him and touches his cheek with his hand

"im sorry baby, I never asked him to kiss me, he did it to make you jealous" Aaron explains

"jealous?, im not jealous Aaron, I knew what I was doing when I met you" Jackson says

"he saw you looking at me, he wanted a reaction, im sorry" Aaron says

he takes Jacksons hand and leads him over the other side of the toilets against the wall

"what are you doing" Jackson says

"its quieter over here" Aaron says with a smile, a smile that melts Jacksons heart

"im sorry, will you forgive me, the last thing I want is to lose you ever" Jackson says

Aaron looks into Jacksons eyes and he swears he sees "the look" its the same look Flynn gives him before he tells him he loves him

"you wont lose me, I promise"

Aaron moves forward and touched Jacksons lips with his own, a sweet kiss at first until Aaron brush his tongue against his bottom lip demanding access to his mouth, once Jackson allows Aaron's tongue to touch his, everything turns passionate, fighting against each other for the dominant position

Aaron pulls away when he can no longer breathe, he looks up to see a look of horror on Jacksons face, he is staring straight ahead towards the door, Aaron slowly turns around

"what the hell is going on Aaron"

someone shouts from the doorway

**TBC**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 3**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

"Aaron, what is going on"

the voice is shouting towards them leaving Aaron and Jackson stunned on the spot

"oh, its just you" Aaron says

"do you mind telling me, what exactly you are doing snogging the face off some strange guy when you have a boyfriend in there"

Adam says while giving Jackson a dirty look, a look Aaron notices

"don't look at him like that, its not his fault, I am the one with the boyfriend, not him" Aaron says as he smiles at jay

"oh god, right that is it, im going home" Adam says while he rubs his hands across his face leaving the toilets

"sorry, I need to go after him, he might" Aaron says

"might what Aaron, he might tell your precious Flynn what you really are" Jackson says his tone laced with anger

Aaron reaches out to stroke his arm

"don't touch me, go back to your boyfriends bed and leave me the hell alone, I don't want or need this in my life anymore"

Aaron looks hurt and Jackson feels bad but he has to stay strong, if being caught with him in the toilets has learned Jackson anything its that his mother was right all along, it will be him being hurt in the long run not Flynn but was it already too late, Jackson knows he isn't going to walk away, he is already too emotionally invested in Aaron livesy.

"Jackson, Aaron says rather loud to bring Jackson out of what Aaron sees as him staring into space.

"what, what do you want me to say, that im very pleased you are ashamed of me cos I am not" Jackson says

Aaron laughs at him and looks at Jackson like he is crazy

"what makes you think im ashamed of you, I could never be ashamed of you Jackson"

"im so lucky to have you in my life, just so you know you aren't ever getting rid of me" Aaron says smiling

Jackson melts immediately, learns forward and places his lips onto Aarons hard, just one kiss but a kiss full of passion, a kiss that Aaron fully reciprocates, he turns Jackson around and pushes him backwards towards the toilet cubicle, Aaron locks the door, his body facing away from Jackson towards the door

Jackson moves forward towards Aaron's back and pushes his hands up his shirt and round towards him stomach, he begins whispering in his ear

"I want you so bad, right now" Jackson says

Aaron smiles to himself at the thought, he was thinking the same thing himself two minutes ago, he turns around and puts both of his hands around jays neck and pulls him closer towards his body as he places a sweet and loving kiss onto his lips, while Jackson puts his own hands around Aaron's waist.

The kiss seems to last forever until Jackson pulls away to breathe he smiles at Aaron with a wicked glint in his eye, Aaron smiles back at him while putting his head down, suddenly he quickly pushes Jacksons back against one of the cubicle doors and starts to move down his body until he reaches his jeans, he opens the zip and button and pulls his jeans down followed by his boxers, Aaron moves forward and starts to kiss, first the inside of jays thigh then along the base of his cock and across to the other thigh, teasing until Jackson can take no more

"fucking hell Aaron, quit the teasing for gods sake" Jackson says

Aaron smiles a cheeky loving smile up at him

"okay, your wish" Aaron says

he uses his hand to grip the base of Jacksons cock slowly working upwards from base to tip, then he uses his mouth, he places it upon the tip taking all the pre cum that is there, Jackson places his head backwards towards the cubicle wall, his eyes are open and his mouth parted slightly

Aaron can hear that Jackson is moaning very loudly, his breathing is laboured and Aaron can sense Jackson is about to cum, he stops his movements along Jacksons thick long shaft and moves a short distance away smirking back at Jackson

"what you doing babe" Jackson says

Aaron moves closer and whispers in his ear

"let me fuck you" Aaron says

"what, in here, you have got to be joking" Jackson says with a look of surprise on his face at Aaron intentions

Aaron pulls out a condom from his back pocket that was placed in his wallet earlier, he soon realises with the look on jays face that even though he is shocked at his suggestion he doesn't want to stop what is about to happen anytime soon.

Aaron pulls down his own jeans and boxers in one fell swoop and Jackson looks at him with a gasp at the fact Aaron is rock hard and he never even touched him, Jackson laughs smugly at him

"what" Aaron says

Jackson points at Aaron's erection while smirking at him

"im just a little smug I have this effect on you" Jackson says

"you have no idea what effect you have on me" Aaron says

Aaron concentrates on what he was about to do before Jackson disturbed him, he places the condom smoothly over his own shaft, he moves closely towards Jackson and in between his legs parting them with his own, Aaron lifts him further up the wall,using his legs to keep jay secure he places two fingers close to Jacksons mouth

"suck" he demands

Jackson holds Aaron's hand that is up near his face and places his tongue across his knuckles

"forget that, just do it, im so turned on right now I don't fucking care" Jackson says

"baby I do not want to hurt you" Aaron says

"I want you inside me now" Jackson says with pleading eyes at Aaron so he understands his meaning

Aaron does as Jackson asks and moves his penis towards Jacksons willing opening and moves forward hard until Jackson has taken all of him inside his body

Aaron thinks how hot and tight Jacksons muscles feel around his cock, clearly the tightness from not prepping him before hand

Jackson has his face on Aaron's shoulder, Aaron begins to hear a loud gasp that sounds like Jackson is in pain, he immediately stops his slow thrusts on hearing him, he cups jays face with both his hands and rests his forehead against his

"hey shhhh, its okay, do you want me to stop

"no" im alright, do it faster, I can take you" Jackson says

Aaron picks up speed and starts thrusting in harder and faster than ever before, hearing Jacksons moans and groans getting louder and louder with every passing second until something unexpected happens which halts the motions

"Aaron, are you in here" someone shouts his name very loud from the doorway

Aaron is stunned to the spot at the familiar name, he places one finger over jays mouth

"shhhhh" Aaron says

"oh my god, its Flynn" Aaron says with a look of horror on his face

Jackson learns forward slightly and places his face into Aaron's neck to hault the laughing that is about to happen when he notices his shocked face

Flynn leaves the toilets when he cant find what he is looking for

Aaron smirks at Jackson as he places his lips across jays once he lifts his head from his neck and kisses him passionately, Jackson opens his eyes through the kiss and notices Aaron eyes have rolled into the back of his head, yes he really is enjoying this, Jackson thinks

Aaron breaks away from the kiss, still inside jay he puts his hands across Jacksons chest and picks up his thrusts once again

Aaron's orgasm hits, Jackson can feel Aaron start to shake as he comes down from it, his breathing is laboured and his eyes are closing, he is moaning over and over

" ahhhhh, babe, god that feels good" Aaron says

"Aaron" Jackson shouts a little loud to prevent him falling asleep, he points down at his still hard cock

Aaron places his hand over Jacksons cock, his motions are fast and hard gripping from base to tip with a lot of pressure,

"oh god, im gonna cum" Jackson says

"not yet" Aaron replies

he moves down to Jackson and puts his mouth over Jacksons cock, the wet grip sending Jackson over the edge, he cums in Aaron's mouth, the creamy cum shoots to the back of Aaron's throat.

"mmmmm, you taste sooo good" Aaron says smiling at Jackson

Jackson pulls him up, his face towards him with a thankyou kiss

Aaron breaks from the kiss

"lets get out of here before someone notices how long we have been gone" Aaron says

Jackson agrees with him instead of voicing his own opinion, he doesn't want an argument with him

Aaron leaves first, Jackson follows five minutes later, back in the bar Aaron notices Adam and mia have left, Flynn is stood over at the other side of the room getting served with a drink

"hi, you okay" he says

"where have you been" Flynn says smiling at Aaron

"outside, I needed some air" Aaron says

"all this time, you have been gone half an hour Aaron" Flynn says

Aaron notices how drunk Flynn is and that is also why he isn't making a big deal out of the fact Aaron has been gone so long, Aaron grabs Flynn hand

"come on, lets go home" he says

"why, so you can take advantage of me" Flynn says laughing

"not tonight, Romeo"

as they pass through the bar Aaron notices Jackson exit the toilets and smiles at him, a smile he gets returned when jay notices the look he is giving him

(two weeks later)

Aaron hasn't seen Jackson for the last two weeks he has been working away in Southport, Jackson has text him everyday since hes been gone to let him know how much he misses him but for Aaron its just not the same, Aaron thinks how much bad tempered he has become around Flynn while Jackson has been gone, his feelings for Jackson are growing frighteningly strong, Aaron thinks about the fact Flynn is going away on a course for the weekend tomorrow and paddy is also away with rhona on a romantic break.

Jackson is back tomorrow so some romantic time together is just what Aaron has in mind, time together, time that nobody will be able to disturb

**TBC **

**A/N **next chapter will be romantic with Aaron and Jackson spending quality time together


	4. Chapter 4

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own Summerdale or any characters used

**chapter 5**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

Aaron is sat in the lounge at smithy cottage waiting for Jackson to arrive. He is alone as Flynn has just left for his training course in Manchester.

Aaron thinks about an earlier conversation

(1 hour earlier)

"come on babes, come with me, im sure I can sneak you into my hotel room, mi gonna be bored out of my tiny little mind with that lot Flynn says raising his eyebrows suggestively at Aaron

"no, I cant I told you, Cain wants me to work" Aaron says

Flynn groans as he knows if Aaron doesn't come with him he will miss him like crazy

"OK, I will miss you" Flynn says while he cups Aaron's face and places one small kiss on his lips

"yea, see you soon, bye" Aaron says as Flynn walks away towards his car and Aaron shuts the door

what Aaron neglects to tell Flynn is he isn't working, he wont be all weekend, he specifically asked his uncle Cain for time off so he could spend some quality alone time with Jackson,

Aaron looks at his watch, Jackson is late, he said he would be here before now

(10 minutes later)

Jackson arrives in emmerdale, he gets out of his van and walks towards smithy cottage front door, Aaron gave him the address earlier when he contacted him to tell him he was back from Southport, as he arrives at the front door he notices the lad from 2 weeks ago from the toilet incident weirdly smiling back at him, Jackson thinks that is weird as the last time he saw him, the look he got was definitely not a happy one

what Jackson doesn't know is since he has been gone Aaron has been confiding in Adam,

Aaron hears a knock and rushes straight towards the front door, he opens the door and looks at Jackson, Aaron noticed Jackson is grinning at him

"hello stranger, sorry im late" Jackson says

before he can say anything else Aaron pulls on his jacket and drags him forward towards him, inside Aaron is kissing Jackson like his life depends on it

" god I missed you, so so much" Aaron says when he comes up for air

"really, thought you would have been glad of the break from me" Jackson replies

"no course not, although im really glad he has gone and its just you and me now" Aaron says

"I really hope you don't talk about me like that in two years" Jackson says

Aaron laughs back at him

"nobody would put up with you for two years, well except me of course"

Jackson turns towards the kitchen table and notices candles sat in the middle as a centrepiece

"how romantic, did you cook?" he says while looking confused at Aaron

"erm no, thought I could order a takeaway, I cant cook to be honest, that is Flynn speciality" Aaron says

(two hours and a lot of food later)

Aaron and Jackson are snuggled up together on the sofa, jay is sat behind him while Aaron has his back to Jacksons chest, they are watching TV together,

Jackson has one arm around his neck while the other hand is stroking his cheek, he notices that Aaron's breathing has gone quiet,

jay moves his body so he can slip one hand down the front of Aaron's t-shirt and on to his chest while the other one works at untying the knot on his trackie bottoms,

jay pushes his hand inside Aaron's boxers, he places his hand firmly across Aaron's cock and starts to rub up and down all the time watching for any movement from him, Jackson is shocked at the red head and the hardness of Aaron's erection already

"mmmm" Aaron moans

Aaron places his own hand inside his boxers and pushes down hard on Jacksons own hand

"harder, please jay" Aaron groans

Jackson picks up pace while whispering into Aaron's ear

"do you like that baby" Jackson says

"fuck..yes" Aaron says

"im gonna make you cum, okay" Jackson says

"Jackson" Aaron says

"yes babe" Jackson replies

"shut up and just get on with it, you are killing me here" Aaron turns his head around and smiles at Jackson

jay picks up speed along Aaron's shaft twisting and pulling hard from base to tip,using his finger to tickle along the length moving up to the top and down again

"fuck..fuck, im gonna cum babe" Aaron says

"cum for me Aaron, come on let go" Jackson replies

on hearing Jacksons voice he feels the burning in his groin start and arches his back

"ahhhh" Aaron moans and groans over and over, his body starts to shake

all of a sudden Jacksons hand is covered in his creamy liquid, Jackson can feel Aaron's breathing is laboured as he comes down from his orgasm, jay brings his fingers up to his own lips and sucks down his long fingers all Aaron's cum from it

"god, that tastes good" Jackson says

"you are way too fucking good at that, way too good, don't I get a taste" Aaron says with a sparkling glint in his eyes

Jackson brings his fingers towards Aaron and lets him taste himself from his fingers

"not too bad, you taste better though" Aaron says winking at him

"yea, if you say so" Jackson says rolling his eyes at him

Aaron notices Jackson sit up push him forward while he rubs at his shoulder

"what's up " Aaron says

"pulled a muscle or something, my line of work im afraid" Jackson explains

"come on, I know just the thing to relax you" Aaron says

Jackson raises his eyebrows at him suggestively, Aaron takes Jacksons hand and drags his upstairs towards the bathroom

Aaron runs the bath, putting in the muscle relaxant, Aaron starts undressing Jackson once finished jay gets into the bath

"ahhhh" Jackson says

"see I told you, you would feel better after a soak" Aaron says

"so are you gonna stand there perving, or get in and join me"

Aaron gets undressed and slips into the bath in front of Jackson, jay learns forward and grabs the shower gel, he puts it onto his hand and rubs it across Aaron's chest with both of his hands

"you do know, im suppose to be making you feel better, don't you" Aaron says

"yea well, being here alone with you makes me feel better, I just wish we could do it twenty four hours a day, I could spend the rest of my life with you and never get bored" Jackson says

Aaron smiles, he realises he feel exactly the same, he thinks about how he is betraying Flynn

Aaron thinks in his head

"how can I do this, after everything he has done for me"

but Aaron knows how he can do this, he loves Jackson and it is about time he told him

Aaron sighs loudly and Jackson wonders what is wrong with him, jay put both his arms around Aaron's neck and rocks him like he never wants to let go

"I didn't mean to freak you out, I know you aren't ready for this, its too soon" Jackson says

"I love you" Aaron says out of nowhere

"what" Jackson replies

"I said, I love you, im in love with you Jackson" Aaron says

Aaron turns around in the bath to see the look of shock and confusion on Jacksons face, he suddenly stands up in the bath jumps out, grabs a towel and heads towards the door

"Aaron, don't go please" Jackson says

"just forget it, forget I ever said anything" Aaron says storming out the door

Jackson pulls himself from the bath and places an identical towel around his hips also

(5 minutes later)

Jackson walks through Aaron's bedroom door to find him sat on his bed, his back against the wall, shoulders hunched forward and a sad look on his face

Jackson sits next to him

"hey" he says trying to hold his hand, Aaron instantly pulls away from him with a look of hurt on his face

jay cups Aaron's face with both his hands

"Aaron, please listen to me" Jackson says

Aaron cuts across him

"look its OK, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know, I really do love you, and I think what we have is very special

Jackson smiles

"I love you Aaron, I love you so so much, you mean everything to me, you are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep"

"I have loved you from the first moment I set my eyes upon yours, do you know what it is like to watch someone you love go home to someone else when there is nothing you can do about it"

it kills me to think of you and him together

I really couldn't imagine my life without you

Jackson looks into Aaron's eyes, he can see how shocked he is at his words

"im sorry if I freaked you out, but I meant every word I just said" Jackson says

Aaron flings his arms around his neck holding him into a tight hug, when they part Aaron reaches over into his bedside drawer, he pulls out a small box

"here, I bought this last week, I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me"

Jackson slowly takes it from Aaron's hands and opens it. It is a silver crucifix on a chain

"here, let me" Aaron says

Jackson turns around and allows Aaron to put the chain around his neck, jay turns back to face him and joins his lips with Aaron's and knocks him back on his back across the bed and they kiss passionately

Aaron looks into Jacksons eyes and places his hand over his heart

"you are the best thing that ever happened to me, even when we cant be together I will always be in there, with you, always" Aaron says pointing to Jacksons heart

Jackson starts to kiss down Aaron's face, along his neck and down his chest, Aaron cups jays face and lifts his chin up so he understands what he is about to say

"can we not tonight, I just want to be with you, feel you in my arms" Aaron says

"course not baby" Jacksons replies

both of them remove the towels, pull back the duvet and snuggle down against each other, Aaron has his body sprawled across Jackson

head on chest and arms tucked underneath jay and up onto his shoulders, Jackson places a small kiss on Aaron's forehead

soon they are both fast asleep which is why they don't notice the opening on the front door to smithy

somebody is walking up the stairs

Aaron's door handle to his bedroom suddenly turns

**TBC **

**A/N **next chapter will focus on the story six months in to the future.

Aaron has a big decision to make...but will it be the right one!


	5. Chapter 5

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 5**

**A/N **okay so I left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger, someone was about to discover Aaron's little secret, I have decided that, this someone was chas after paddy had asked her to keep an eye on him while he was away, im not going to dwell to much on the discovery as I would like to move things further along into the future

(6 months later)

Jackson has moved into the village, he is now living with hazel at dale head as he is undertaking a big job at home farm for declan, the place is being renovated, Aaron and Flynn are still together, well their relationship has moved on somewhat, they are engaged and are now looking forward to their up coming wedding, well Flynn is the less said about Aaron the better,

Jackson and Flynn have become solid friends after an incident outside bar west, a friendship Aaron firmly objects to, the two men in his life are too close for his liking

Jackson is sat at the end of Aaron's bed in his boxers, staring into space

"hey, sorry I must have fallen asleep" Aaron tells him

"no change there then, you do it every time we make love"

"come back to bed"

"no, this has to stop Aaron, I love you but im not going to share you with somebody else anymore"

Aaron moves forward closer to the edge of the bed and places his hands around Jacksons stomach and up on to his chest, he places small sloppy kisses from his shoulder to his neck repeatedly, suddenly he places his hands under Jackson and up on to his shoulders and pulls him back on the bed so he is flat on his back at the side of him, Aaron attempts to kiss him but as jay turns his head Aaron catches his cheek with his lips

"Aaron I said no, you don't get round me that easy, I meant what I said last night, you have to make a decision"

"its me or him, you cant have both not any more"

"it never used to bother you, I have always been able to get round you" Aaron smirks

"I never loved you then, then it was just a bit of fun, now its serious, people are going to get hurt Aaron and you just don't seem to care"

"you mean the world to me, I want everybody to know how much I love you, right now I feel like im a dirty little secret

"Flynn is going to be heartbroken when he discovers what you have done, what we have both done, he trusts us, both of us

"Jesus you are getting married, what do you suppose you are going to do, carrying on sleeping with us both for the rest of your life"

Aaron notices Jackson looks sad as he starts to get dressed, he throws some clothes at Aaron

"get dressed before someone comes home, im due back at work soon

Jackson learns towards Aaron and kisses him violently across his lips, when he breaks away Aaron is smiling and his eyes are sparkling with a lot of love

"I love you jay"

"love you too, think about what I said, yea?"

"OK I promise, text you later"

Jackson smiles at him as he exits Aaron's bedroom door

Aaron groans and and pulls the duvet back over his head and falls back on the bed, quickly he falls asleep

(one hour later)

Aaron, where are you?" Flynn calls

he walks through in to the kitchen and into the lounge confused when he cant find Aaron, he walks upstairs and opens his bedroom door

"Aaron, what's up babe, why are you in bed at lunch time, don't you feel well?"

Aaron slightly stutters as he cant find the words he wants to come from his mouth

"erm, I don't..."

Flynn puts his hand across Aaron's forehead to feel for a temperature

"maybe you should see a doctor Aaron"

Flynn pulls his mobile from his jacket pocket and start to ring a doctor, Aaron pulls the phone from his hand and disconnects the call

"just give it a rest OK, there is nothing wrong with me, nothing at all, you are like an old woman, fussing every five seconds, Aaron rolls over

"good, the last thing we need is you being poorly with the engagement party tomorrow, Flynn sits down on the bed and takes off his trainers and slips inside the duvet at the side of Aaron, placing his hands across Aaron's stomach, he pulls himself closer so there is barely any space between them, Aaron feels a hand touch his body, he shudders and suddenly feels very sick, there is no emotional attachment, he doesn't even feel sexually attracted to Flynn anymore, he hasn't since he met Jackson, the touch feels completely different, when Jackson touches him he feels wanted and needed and loved, like he is the most important person in the whole world, finally for the first time in his life he feels completely at ease with himself but only when jay is by his side

Flynn pulls Aaron around on to his back, sits up and straddles him kissing down his jaw line and across his neck while working his hands all over his body

"mmmm, I want you so bad" Flynn says

Aaron closes his eyes tightly, it feels awful, hands all over his body, hands that should be Jacksons, hands that are touching where Jackson was touching just an hour ago,

Aaron starts to feel dirty and violated, Flynn doesn't notice how much he doesn't want what is happening to him

Flynn moves one hand further down and into Aaron boxers, Aaron breathing start to get heavier as he exhales and sighs very loudly, he holds Flynn wrist tightly to hault what is happening,

Aaron's body is racked with sobs and shakes from head to foot

"no Flynn, stop please, I don't want this" Aaron cries out with tears streaming down his face

Flynn feels Aaron's body has gone completely rigid underneath him and immediately jumps off of him, he holds his face, wiping the tears away with his thumb

"oh my god Aaron, did I hurt you"

Flynn is shocked at the look on his boyfriends face

Aaron looks very afraid, he has tears in his eyes, suddenly Aaron jumps up off the bed and runs across the hall into the bathroom, he closes the door behind him, tears are once again streaming his face as he slides down the door crying his eyes out, he is shaking but what is most surprising to him is how afraid he is of a man he has agreed to marry, no he isn't surprised because there is only one man Aaron wants to spend the rest of his life with and that man is not Flynn Buchanan

suddenly there is a knock on the door

"Aaron, please open the door, talk to me"

"im okay, just got a bit overwhelmed I guess"

Flynn knows Aaron well, he also knows that was not him being over whelmed, he was scared, Flynn knows what to do, he calls chas, if anybody can get him to calm down she can

"while waiting for chas, Flynn hears the shower being turned on, Aaron has removed his boxers and is stood underneath the hot water, he is scrubbing his body hard trying to wash every trace of Flynn from his body,

(20 minutes later)

chas arrives at smithy cottage to speak to her son, she knows he isn't going to listen to her, he never does but anything is worth a try

"where is he"

"upstairs, he seems upset, just be careful" Flynn says

"what happened"

"I have no idea, he just freaked out, im going out, gotta have a word with Jackson"

chas frowns

"don't worry, just wedding stuff, im going to ask him to be my best man, I cant think of anyone I would rather have stood up there beside me"

chas looks shocked at him and Flynn is confused

"did you tell Aaron, you are asking him to do it" chas asks him

"why, don't think he will be bothered who I choose"

"really, I bet he will be, chas whispers with a small laugh

Flynn leaves and chas makes her way upstairs, she taps on the bedroom door

"Aaron love, you in here"

"what are you doing here" Aaron says as chas sits down at the side of him

"Flynn called me, said you might need me, that you were upset

"well im not so you can leave"

"don't be like that Aaron, you can always talk to me about anything, you know that"

Aaron relents at his mums kind words

"im so confused mum"

"is this about Jackson" chas says as she sighs loudly

"yes"

"I thought you were going to end it, you said the day I caught you together you would end it, that you was not going to hurt Flynn anymore, so what, you just lied to me to stop me asking questions?"

im sorry I lied to you, but I couldn't do what you wanted me to"

"why"

"its too late now, now I cant walk away even if I wanted to,

"its never too late Aaron"

"oh my god, you have fallen for Jackson, haven't you?, do you know what this will do to Flynn, it will break his heart, you are his whole life" chas says annoyed at her son

"I know, I have tried to stay away, I really have but I cant mum, I just cant"

"you don't love Flynn do you?, you never have either have you?" chas says

"no...how do you know"

"im your mother Aaron, us mums know these things, I see the way you look at Jackson, it is completely different to the way you look at Flynn"

"you know what you have to do, listen to it, it wont ever betray you I promise"

chas says while pointing towards Aaron heart,

"thanks mum, what would I do without you eh?"

"im sure you would manage, you always have"

Aaron moves forward off the bed and into his mums arms giving her a big hug

"I love you mum"

"I love you too" chas smiles as she says the words

chas leaves soon after, Aaron pulls out his mobile from his trackie bottoms and starts to type a text

Jackson is sat in the woolpack with a pint in his hand, he is swirling the liquid in the glass, thinking how he hasn't heard from Aaron for three hours which is strange as he always texts him just to see how he is doing or calls for a chat,

Flynn walks in straight towards jays table and brings him out of his thoughts

"hi"

"hello"

"how was work" Flynn says

"same as usual, bored me to death, you?" Jackson says rolling his eyes

"oh I didn't go to work, I thought I would take some time off, spend it with Aaron, lets just say it didn't exactly go to plan"

"oh" Jackson says as he smirks, he is happy with that piece of information"

"we was together in his bedroom"

Jackson closes his eyes and cringes, he really doesn't want to hear details of flynns sex life with the man he is in love with

"well he freaked out, he was shaking and crying"

"what! Jackson stands up and shouts across the pub, he realises everyone is looking, slowly he sits back down in his seat

"he is okay though"

"im not sure he locked himself in the bathroom, chas is with him"

Jacksons mobile springs to life, he opens up the text message and smirks when he sees who it is from

**we need to talk...I love you..Axxx**

Jackson excuses himself from the table he is sat at with Flynn, telling him he has to go and they will catch up soon

Aaron sighs while sat on his bed, he knows who he wants, who he wants to spend the rest of his life with

**TBC **

**A/N **Aaron`s decision will be revealed in the next chapter, until then

you will have to guess what that could be!


	6. Chapter 6

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 6**

**A/N **I was very nervous writing this chapter, Aaron's decision may not be what everyone agrees with but I promise it will all make sense towards the end of this chapter

**Read and Enjoy!**

Jackson was walking from the woolpack back home to dale head, he just received a text from Aaron saying he wanted to talk to him, Jackson was nervous as this probably meant Aaron had made a decision, a decision that was either going to break his heart or make him the happiest person in the whole world

Jackson called Aaron and told him to meet him at home, he could see him sat on the doorstep as he walked towards him down the road towards dale head.

"hi babe, you okay" Jackson says

"yea, can we talk"

Aaron stands up and follows Jackson as he walks inside, they both go up the stairs and into jays bedroom, Aaron sits on the bed beside Jackson

jay notices the nervous scared look on his face, he speaks first

"what happened earlier babe?"

Aaron looks puzzled so Jackson explains

"I saw Flynn, he said you were upset"

Jackson notices the look on his face, the look is sad, very sad

"you are dumping me, aren't you?"

"Im sorry Jackson, but I cant do what you are asking me to do, I cant break his heart like that"

"but it is OK to break mine instead, do I not mean anything to you" Jackson says tearful,

Aaron places his hand on top of Jacksons own that is placed upon his leg

"you mean everything to me, I love you with all my heart, but I am going to marry Flynn, it is for the best, you will find someone else, someone who deserves you, who can give you all the things I never can and will never be able to"

"its not fair to you anymore, I love you too much to put you through this"

Jackson gets up off the bed and kneels in front of Aaron, in between his legs, he brings his hands up to cup his face and learns forward placing his forehead against Aaron's, they kiss passionately

"please don't do this to me, I love you so much"

"im so sorry" Aaron says pulling his hoodie sleeve over his eye to wipe away the tears that are rolling down his cheeks

he stands up off the bed and walks over to the door

goodbye jay, I never meant to hurt you"

Aaron leaves Jacksons room and heads down the stairs and out of the front door as quick as he can

hazel is in the lounge when she notices Aaron run down the stairs looking very upset, she quickly walks up the stairs and taps on Jacksons room door

"sweetheart, you okay, can I come in?"

"just leave me alone mum" Jackson says trying to hide his tear filled eyes

he is laying down on the bed away from hazel, facing the wall

"come on love, talk to me?"

"I need a drink"

"what has happened, im not letting you leave the house like this, alcohol never solved anything"

"no but it will make me feel better, a lot better"

"no it will make you forget for a while but in the morning the pain will still be there, what did he do?"

"he chose Flynn, you happy now?"

"no, not seeing you like this im not"

"you never liked him mum, well now you wont have to see him again, will you?"

"I didn't like the way he treated you no"

Jackson had enough of his mums voice ranting at him, he just needed to forget, forget Aaron livesy ever existed. He barged past his mum and out of the front door before she could stop him

(2 hours later)

Jackson is in the woolpack, he has been drinking for the past 2 hours and chas is refusing to serve him any more alcohol

"go home Jackson, you have had enough"

"I haven't even started yet"

"yes you have, either way, im not serving you with anymore alcohol"

"why are you drinking yourself into oblivion?" chas asks him

"ask your son"

"what, you spoke to Aaron, but now you are drinking yourself stupid, I don't understand"

"no, and you never will, I have given up trying to work out what is going on in Aaron's head" Jackson says his tone dripping with anger

chas can not understand what is happening, when she spoke to her son she was convinced he would choose Jackson, he loves him, he wants him so why had he chosen Flynn, chas realises Aaron really didn't listen to her advice at all, not that he ever has done in the past

(20 minutes later)

Aaron walked into the woolpack and headed straight towards the bar

"Aaron, hello love, you okay" chas says as she notices how red and blotchy his eyes look

"hi"

"come through the back, we can have a chat, im due a break"

Aaron follows chas through the bar and into the back room, he sits down next to his mum on the sofa, chas speaks first

"Jackson was here about 20 minutes ago, he looked upset, he was very drunk, he could hardly stand up, so what happened

"what, you just let him leave" Aaron says standing up angry with chas

"he is a grown man Aaron, what was I suppose to do, chain him to the kitchen sink, just sit back down, please?"

Aaron does as his mum asks

"so what happened, I thought after our chat, I might have made you see some sense, but what I don't understand is why I have Jackson getting paralytic in my pub when that should be Flynn"

"I never told you I was going to dump Flynn"

"no but I told you to listen to that heart of yours, you didn't listen to me, I know you didn't, if you had you would have made the right choice, not the wrong one, im going to say this very slowly so you understand what I am saying"

"get rid of Flynn, he is not for you, all I want is for you to be happy and you aren't happy with him

"I cant mum, you know why I cant"

"what, so you are going to marry him, out of what, pity?"

"you know how I was when I came out, I nearly died, he saved me, I am the person I am today because of him, I cant throw it all back in his face"

"Aaron, love is tough, when its bad its horrible but when it is good, it can be the most wonderful feeling in the world, don't deny yourself the chance of being happy, happiness you deserve"

"sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind love, tell Flynn the truth, if he loves you like you say he does he will want you to be happy, let him go, let him go so he can find someone who truly loves him, after two years Aaron you still don't, what does that tell you, it is not fair on him, he deserves someone who will love him completely

Aaron shrugs his shoulders taking in everything his mum has just said, she is right, he knows she is right, she always is, well about this certain problem she is

Aaron knows what he has always known, he loves Jackson with a passion and he knows that the love he feels for him isn't going to diminish because he takes a few vows, in fact in time those vows could turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life

"have you spoke to paddy, about this?"

"no he has too much going on in his life with rhona and the new baby, he doesn't need my problems too"

"don't be stupid Aaron, paddy loves you, he would want to know about this, to be there for you, anyway you always did listen to him more than me"

"I just don't want to be a disappointment to him"

"you could never be that love, you know that, not to anybody"

Aaron suddenly realises he has made a huge mistake

"oh god mum, what have I done, jackson is never going to forgive me"

"yes he will love, he loves you any fool can see that, you only have to see how happy he is when you are around him, how he looks at you"

"go find him Aaron, be honest with him, tell him how you feel?"

Aaron stands up and bends down and kisses his mums cheek

"thanks mum"

"maybe you can bring Jackson round for his tea once you have sorted everything out"

"yea, maybe I will, just don't even think of embarrassing me"

Aaron says as he smiles at him mum feeling better now, he walks away, outside the woolpack he pulls out his mobile from his pocket

Aaron calls Jackson but all he gets is his voice mail, instead he types out a text

(9pm)

Jackson is inside bar west sat at the bar speaking to his best friend

"do you mind telling me exactly why my best friend is a shadow of his former self" Dan says

"just leave it, im not in the mood" Jackson says annoyed

"I gather this is about Aaron, what has happened, you were so happy last week"

"that was last week, he dumped me a few hours ago"

Dan shakes his head, this is not the Jackson he knows, drowning his sorrows, the jay he knows would fight to keep Aaron, not just roll over and accept it

"fight for him Jackson, show him his decision was wrong

"he is getting married tomorrow, there isn't anything I can do about it"

Dan sighs loudly, he cant believe what is coming from Jacksons mouth

"I give up" Dan says as he walks away

Jacksons mobile springs to life, he notices Aaron's name appear on the screen, he sends it straight to voice mail, moments later a text message comes through

**call me babe...we need to talk..A xxx**

he groans as he reads the message, he decides on ignoring the message, whatever Aaron had to say, he did not want to hear it tonight,

Jackson is sat alone at the bar again when a voice behind him disturbs him

"hi, im Dylan" he says holding his hand out for Jackson to shake

"Jackson" he says as he shakes his hand

(next morning)

(8am)

Aaron still hasn't heard anything from Jackson, he is starting to worry now, he always replies to his messages in less than 10 minutes, he is in the kitchen at smithy making a coffee to wake himself up, he didn't sleep very well, his conversation going around in his mind he had with his mum, he isn't looking forward to telling Jackson he broke his heart for nothing

(30 mins later)

Aaron is knocking on the door to dale head, he waits for the door to open, when it does he sighs

"what are you doing here" hazel says

"I need to see Jackson is he up yet"

"he never went to bed, he walked out last night, he was devastated Aaron, I haven't ever seen him like that before, he loves you, all you did was throw that love back in his face"

"I know I hurt him hazel, which is why I need to find him, please if you know where he is, you have got to tell me

"I don't, but when you find him, don't you dare hurt him again, do you hear me"

"I wont, I promise"

hazel closes the door and Aaron walks towards work he needs something to distract him from thinking about when he does find Jackson, what will he say, what can he say,

Jackson begins to open his eyes, something does not feel right, he is in a bed but it is not his own, someone is breathing next to him, he begins to panic

all he knows is there is a hand placed across his stomach, a hand that is NOT Aaron's

**TBC **

**A/N **sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, there is too much angst going on at the moment, didn't feel it was appropriate

I would like to dedicate this chapter to lillieall clerky dannybaby1234 for all of their help

I know I have changed things a lot, I just didnt feel comfortable writing it the other way

hope you are not too disappointed


	7. Chapter 7

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 7**

**A/N **hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it

**Read and Enjoy!**

Jackson turned his head to the side, he noticed he was laying in bed beside the guy he met last night, Dylan was his name, Jackson felt sick and quickly jumped from the bed searching for his clothes, he desperately needed to get out and get back home, he ran as quick as he could down the stairs and out of the flat

his mobile began to ring inside his pocket, he reached inside and saw Aaron's name flashing along the screen, he again sent it to voice mail, he really couldn't deal with Aaron right now, he was probably checking he was ready for the register office, he still couldn't believe he had agreed to stand near Aaron and watch the man he was in love with, take vows, hear him pledge his love to someone else, things he should be saying to him

"what was I thinking" Jackson whispers to himself

still looking through his phone he notices, he has 2 text messages and 15 missed calls all from Aaron

"god, what does he want, he doesn't want me but he wont leave me alone"

Jackson groans as he calls Aaron to see why he is calling him, Aaron picks up his mobile almost in an instant

(30 minutes later)

Jackson walks through dale head and notices Aaron and his mum sat in the lounge

"thank god, where have you been, we have both been so worried about you" hazel says hugging him

"really" Jackson says his tone dripping with sarcasm

"Jackson, lets talk, yea?" Aaron says

"I don't think that is a good idea, you said enough last night"

"please don't be like this"

Aaron moves forward and holds his hand

"lets go to the pavilion, we can talk" he says smiling

Jackson allows himself to be pulled outside before he starts to pull away

"don't hold my hand in public, Flynn might see, we cant have that can we"

Jackson is annoyed, Aaron knows he is, he doesn't blame him, after the way he treated him he has every right to be

Jackson is sat on the steps at the pavilion, he is confused, he cant understand why Aaron has brought him here

"why are we here Aaron"

"I wanted to apologise for last night, I know I hurt you, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do, you are my life, you mean everything to me"

Aaron pulls Jackson up from the step by his hand and moves forward and places his hands around Jacksons waist, he pulls him forward so both of their chests are touching, then he raises his hands so they are touching Jacksons face, he places his lips over Jacksons and starts to kiss him, jay doesn't react at first, after a few seconds he falls into the kiss and starts to kiss Aaron back, he places his hand around his neck to stop Aaron pulling away, the Kiss turns very passionate with both of them fighting for the dominant position

Jackson pulls away when he can hardly breathe

"what is going on Aaron, first you tell me you don't want me and you are going to marry Flynn, now this, what do you want, do you even know?"

"I know, what I want now, I want you, its has always been you, I made a mistake last night, if I could take back what I said I would, but I cant, I can only hope you know how sorry I am and that you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

Jackson is clenching his jaw, his temper is rising

"you are unbelievable, you know that"

Jackson pushes Aaron away from him and walks very fast across the field, Aaron almost runs after him, when he reaches Jackson he grabs hold of his arm and pulls him around to face him

"Jackson please, just listen to me"

"there is nothing you have to say to me that I would be remotely interested in"

"I want to us to be together, properly this time, without anybody getting in the way, just me and you, I thought you would be pleased"

"pleased, please tell me what I could possibly have to be pleased about"

"WHY COULDNT YOU HAVE TOLD ME LAST NIGHT" Jackson shouts at him

"what does it matter, when I said it"

"it matters because if you had told me last night, I wouldn't have got drunk and done what I did"

"what do you mean, what did you do?"

Jackson thinks about hiding what he is about to say, he doesn't need to tell him its not as if he would ever find out, he thinks about how hurt he was last night, hurt Aaron caused for nothing, he feels awful but he wants him to hurt like he did, feel the pain he felt

"I slept with someone else last night and I enjoyed every second of it" he tells him being smug

"WHAT"

"you heard me, its not nice is it, when your heart feels like it broken into tiny pieces by someone who is suppose to love you"

Aaron feels sick

"you did this deliberately, just to hurt me, why?"

"this coming from someone who has been sleeping with two people for months" Jackson says

"I haven't"

"haven't, what?"

"I haven't been sleeping with two people for months, just you, because unlike you I don't sleep with other people when I claim to love someone else"

"don't forget to be at the register office at 2pm, Flynn will be expecting you" Aaron says

Aaron has had enough of this conversation so he walks away from Jackson, who has a look of shock on his face, Aaron is hurt, tears are streaming down his face as he walks back up to smithy cottage

"come on Aaron, you are gonna be late, your suit is on your bed" paddy tells him

Aaron makes his way up the stairs and into the bathroom, he has a shower and changes into his suit, it is his grey trouser suit with white shirt, his favourite, he walks back down the stairs and into the kitchen

"you okay, you don't seem yourself. Got cold feet?" paddy says

"no of course I don't"

"are you ready to go, otherwise Flynn will think you have really stood him up" paddy is laughing

they both get into the car and paddy drives to hotten register office

back at dale head Jackson is getting dressed

"please tell me you are not doing what I think you are" hazel says

"what"

"Jackson be serious, you cant be his best man, it just isn't right"

"mum I am doing this for Flynn, not Aaron"

"don't pretend you give a damn about Flynn, you slept with his boyfriend, friends don't do that to each other"

"I know mum, I know what I have done, don't you think I feel guilty enough about it without you reminding me"

"what happened when you spoke to Aaron" hazel says randomly

"its over, that is all you need to know"

"why, we both know that is not what you want"

"mum please, just leave it"

(1.30pm)

everyone is inside the register office, Adam is Aaron best man, Flynn is stood speaking to the registrar. He walks over and sits beside Aaron

"she is going to be ready to start in about 15 minutes, that OK?" he says holding Aaron hand

Aaron nods his head

"yea, whatever"

Aaron is distracted, he has just seen Jackson follow his mum outside

chas and Jackson are stood outside, away from prying eyes chas has taken Jackson somewhere they wont be disturbed

"what are you doing Jackson, why put yourself through this"

"I don't know what you mean" Jackson says confused

"I know how you feel about my Aaron, what I don't understand is how you can watch someone you love marry someone else"

"I did something terrible last night, the minute that happened I lost him forever, he wont ever trust me again so there really isnt any point anymore"

"what did you do"

I slept with someone else, I was drunk, I couldn't even remember doing it when I woke up

"did you tell Aaron, what happened, how drunk you were?"

"no, I made him believe I did it to hurt him, for dumping me, why do you think he is insisting on going through with this sham of a marriage, he is trying to hurt me

"you have to stop him" chas says

Jackson knows what he has to do, if he allows this marriage to go ahead, it will destroy Aaron's life, as angry as he is with him, he still loves him deeply, he wants him, just as much as he ever has done, if he can get him to call of this wedding he knows they stand a chance of some kind of future together

back inside the waiting room at the register office, Jackson is trying to get Aaron's attention, when he notices Aaron is watching him he nods his head to the side to follow him outside, Aaron excuses him self away from everybody and follows Jackson outside and into the toilets so they can talk in private, Jackson pulls him into a cubicle, they are both stood inside but the door is still open

jackson speaks first

"please don't marry him"

"don't do this to me Jackson, not now"

Aaron tries to leave but Jackson puts both of his hands either side of Aaron's head to stop him going anywhere, jay moves closer to him and whispers against his mouth

"I love you, I love you so much"

Aaron smiles at first then he remembers what Jackson said this morning and how much he hurt him, his face changes and he starts to look angry

"if you love me so much, why did you have sex with someone else"

"I was drunk, I didn't do it hurt you, I didn't know what I was doing, you mean everything to me, I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you, you must know that, what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean any of it, I was angry you changed your mind but I was more angry with myself for letting what happened last night happen

"kiss me Aaron, I need you"

Aaron looks up into Jacksons eyes and then down at his mouth, moves towards him and is just about to kiss him when...

"what the hell is going on"

"Flynn, I can explain"

"really, I cant wait to see what excuse you have for trying to put your tongue down somebody else's throat, ON YOUR WEDDING DAY" Flynn shouts

he is fast losing his temper

"look, just listen" Jackson says

"I was asking him" Flynn says annoyed

"well, come on speak, im waiting Aaron"

"im sorry" Aaron says

"jackson can see Aaron is getting upset, he moves closer and holds his hand, he places his fingers through Aarons gripping tightly

"we love each other, neither one of us wanted to hurt you" jackson says

"shut your mouth, when I want you to talk I will ask you to, i knew you were seeing each other, I have known for months"

"what, how?" Aaron asks flynn

"come on Aaron, you dont exactly hide it well, either of you, a blind person could see how you feel for him Aaron"

"so you were willing to what, marry me and turn a blind eye?"

"i love you, I just hoped when we got married, it would stop"

flynn suddenly looks at jackson, he notices he is holding Aarons hand

"so what happened jackson, do you always chase after men who are spoken for, is that what turns you on, we were happy together, happy before you came along, you couldnt stand that could you"

jackson is finding this rather amusing, he starts smirking at him

"you was not happy flynn, he doesnt love you, he never has, 7 months we have been together and he loves me more than he ever has you, or EVER will

I didnt need to steal him away from you, you gave him to me, he was like putty in my hands

jackson looks flynn up and down smiling at him

"lets face it flynn, you was NEVER going to keep hold of him, he is too good for you, not bad in bed either, he can last all night

"not something you would know anything about, I hear you havent had the pleasure of that for what, oh yes that is right 6 months

Aaron mouth is hanging open, he cant believe jackson said that, he didnt think he had it in him, he is very shocked

flynn moves forward towards jackson, he fists are clenched and he looks really annoyed, he throws a punch at jackson which knocks him off his feet, on the floor jackson is touching his lip with his hand trying to wipe the blood away

"what the hell are you doing, if you want to hit someone hit me, im the one that has hurt you. Not him" Aaron says

Aaron moves forward on to the floor and touches jacksons face, he needs to make sure he is okay, flynn watches, the sight of seeing the man he loves touching someone else sends flynn over the edge, he moves forward and grabs jacksons shirt and pulls him off the floor and towards the door,

he almost throws jackson through the door and out into the hallway

everybody is staring

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" someone shouts

**TBC**

**A/N **I have suffered with serious writers block with this chapter, hope you are not too disappointed


	8. Chapter 8

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 8**

**A/N **this chapter will continue where the last one ended

**Read and Enjoy!**

Aaron follows both of them through the doors of the toilet and is shocked to see them both fighting on the floor, Flynn is punching Jackson in the face

"alright, that is enough" Cain shouts

"he pulls Flynn off Jackson and holds him securely"

"what the hell is all this about" Cain says

"ask your lying cheating nephew" flynn says

when Cain releases Flynn, he has calmed down

"the wedding is off, everyone can go and find something else to stare at" Flynn says walking away and out of the register office

Aaron bends down to touch Jacksons face, he has a cut above his eye, his eye is swollen, he touches his face and starts to be very concerned

"don't fuss Aaron, I deserved it, I deserved much more than I got"

Aaron pulls Jackson up off the floor with his hand

"I get it, you two have been at it, haven't you?" Cain says

"shut up Cain" Debbie, charity and chas say together

"what have you done Aaron" paddy says

Aaron has had enough of being judged and stared at every five seconds and walks away from everybody and outside

chas pulls Jackson to one side where they cant be overheard

"you sent him in to the toilets, didn't you?" Jackson says

chas tries to act innocent like she doesn't know what he is talking about, she fails miserably

"someone had to do something, someone had to take control of the situation, that someone just happened to be me" chas says smirking

"thank you, I better go and find him"

"good luck" chas says

(30 minutes later)

(inside smithy cottage)

Aaron is sat in the lounge at the side of Jackson cleaning the cut above his head, wiping the dried blood away with water and cotton wool

"are you going to kiss it better now" Jackson says smirking

Aaron just smiles at him, his eyes are sparkling

suddenly there is a knock at the door, breaking the intense moment

Aaron opens the door to find Flynn stood there

"can we talk, alone Aaron" Flynn says when he notices Jackson stood in the kitchen

"I will leave you two alone, call me later" he says while looking at Aaron

once alone Aaron begins to talk

"im sorry, I never mean to hurt you, the last thing I wanted but I..."

"you what, couldn't help yourself?"

"no, it was not like that, I love him, im sorry if it isn't what you wanted to hear, but I cant lie anymore, I don't want to

"how long, how long have you been sleeping with him"

"seven months, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you"

"I want to hear you beg me to stay, beg me to forgive you but you aren't going to are you, have you ever loved me?" Flynn asks him

"im sorry, its been over for months, you know it, I know it, things havent been right between us for a long time, even before jackson.

Flynn suddenly cups Aarons face, he places his hands over his face and rests his head against Aarons

"please dont do this, I can change, I can make you happy, please just let me try"

Aaron places both his hands over flynns and pulls them away from his face

"im sorry, its over" Aarons says

"so what are you going to do, run back to Jackson?" Flynn says annoyed and hurt

"im not running to anyone, I don't want to be with anyone right now"

(10 minutes later)

Flynn is coming down the stairs with all his clothes and belongings, he walks towards Aaron and place a kiss on to his lips

"goodbye Aaron" Flynn says

Aaron moves forward and places his arms around flynns shoulders and pulls him in for a hug

"im so sorry" Aaron tells him

Flynn pulls from the hug and walks away and towards his car, Aaron closes the door

(5 minutes later)

Jackson is knocking on the door to smithy cottage, Aaron opens the door

"I saw him go, can I come in"

Aaron lets him through the door and before he has chance to close it fully he finds Jackson has him pinned up against the door kissing him passionately, after a few seconds Aaron pulls away

"what are you doing" Jackson says

"I don't want this"

"since when"

"since you slept with someone else and broke my heart, I don't trust you, im not sure I ever will again, I just need sometime by myself to figure out what I want from my life, being with you just confuses everything, confuses me too much

"I will prove to you, you can trust me again, just let me try, please?" jackson says

"im not sure there is anything you can do, there is nothing you can do to take away these horrible pictures I have in my head of you with someone else"

Jackson is defeated, he is hurt, he can not believe one drunken mistake could be about to cost him Aaron forever

(6 weeks later)

during the last 6 weeks Jackson has done everything he can to show Aaron he loves him, he wants him, that he can trust him, that he is the only person he wants for the rest of his life, there has been romantic meals, romantic gestures, Jackson has told him he loves him more times than he can count, he has even bought him a silver crucifix to match the one Aaron previously gave him, still Aaron continues to keep him at arms length

(inside dale head)

"come on love, please cheer up, I hate seeing you like this"

"what am I going to do mum, I love him so much but nothing I have done or said lately has convinced him of that, im scared he is never going to forgive me

"how about you write him a letter"

"pffft, how is that going to help"

"anything is worth a try, right?"

"guess so"

Jackson goes up the stairs and into his room and starts to write something he hopes Aaron will listen to

(2 hours later)

(at smithy cottage)

"paddy, has someone been in my room, there is a letter on my bed"

"yes me earlier, Jackson came round, he asks me to make sure you got it

Aaron quickly ran back up stairs towards his room, into his bedroom

he slowly opened the letter Jackson had written for him

**Aaron**

**Sometimes there are simply no words that can adequately express the depth of a persons feelings that are plagued by regret, guilt and sadness for a wrong done. This is my predicament now for hurting you so badly when you trusted me so.**

**A thousand im sorry I am willing to say but I can"t undo what has been done and it wont ease the pain in your heart. Instead let me write this to let you know that I regretted my actions and cheating on you is certainly an unforgivable mistake. I totally deserve all the anger and resentment from you for what I have put you through.**

**However it also pains me to see you suffering as a result of my actions. Guilt burns in my heart thinking of all the hurt that you must have felt because of my actions. Each time that I think of you I get angry with myself because I can imagine all the bitter tears you must have shed when you learned of my indiscretion**

**I am feeling like this because I know there is still love for you glowing in my heart. Otherwise I wouldn't have cared one bit and moved on. But I don't want this relationship to end simply because I still care deeply about you and love you with all my heart. I truly want you to be happy again with me still being a part of your life.**

**Well a mistake is a mistake. I know I don't have the right to ask anything from you when I have betrayed your trust in me. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance to prove to you how much I love you, I will be very very relieved indeed. For that that would mean I still have the chance to love and cherish you and a chance to make your future a happier one with more laughter and less tears.**

**Lastly I just want to say that I have faith in my love for you I have faith that we will overcome the odds and make our relationship even better than before. Give me another chance and I have faith that one day we will look back at this and be glad that we didn't walk away from each other  
>Loving you always<strong>

**Jackson xxx  
><strong>

Aaron was sat on his bed smiling to himself, finally he gets it, finally he realises how much Jackson loves him, Aaron was always going to forgive him, he loves him, he cant imagine his life without him, a life without Jackson, isn't a life Aaron EVER wants to live, suddenly Aaron has an idea. An idea how he can reward him for being so sweet

(24 hours later)

yesterday Aaron text Jackson telling him to meet him at the Marriott hotel in Leeds

Jackson was waiting outside room 105, he knocks on the door to find a smirking Aaron staring back at him, Jackson noticed he was naked with just a bathrobe around his body

**TBC **

**A/N **I would like to dedicate this chapter to mariacaddle for her help with some of this chapter

this one isn't very long but I promise to make up for it in the next one

I would just like to say that although Jackson didn't cheat on Aaron, in Jacksons heart he truly believes he has, the letter reflects this, hope I didn't confuse you too much


	9. Chapter 9

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or the characters used

**chapter 9**

**A/N **this chapter is rated M for sexual content!

**Read and Enjoy!**

"come in then" Aaron says laughing

Jackson walks through the door with Aaron by his side

"Aaron, what is going on, yesterday you were so angry with me,

"that was yesterday"

"did you read my letter"

"I did"

Jackson is still confused until he turns his head

to the side, he gasps at the sight of red rose petals

scattered over the bed, Aaron moves closer to him

and places his hands around Jacksons neck

"do you like it" Aaron says

"definitely, does this mean I am forgiven"

"what do you think" Aaron laughs

"are you trying to be romantic Mr livesy"

"yes, you complaining?"

"never" jay laughs mischieviously

Aaron moves closer towards the door. Opens it and places a 'do not disturb' sign across the door,closing it, he drops the bath robe he is wearing,revealing an already hard cock, jackson moves forward kissing Aaron with such passion, he loses his balance, they both fall on to the bed laughing

"god, I love you" jackson said

"i love you too, always"

jackson moves up and across Aaron, straddling him, Aaron reaches up and begins taking off jackson's clothes while smiling at him, jackson begins to un button his jeans, he throws them across the floor along with his boxers, while looking down at Aaron, he says

"i want you so much"

Aaron smirks back at him, he places one of his hands around jackson's neck and pulls him towards him, kissing him passionately, jackson begs for entrance to Aaron's mouth by pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth, Aaron opens his mouth so that jackson's tongue can slip inside, both of them fighting for the dominant position until jackson moves down along Aaron body, kissing his chest, he moves further down until he arrives at his cock, jackson holds Aaron's cock in one hand and moves his hand up and down from base to tip, it doesn't take very long before Aaron is hard as a rock

"Mmmm" Aaron moans

jackson pulls his hand away from Aaron's cock

"jackson, what the fu..."

"patience, we have got all night together"

"please dont tell me you are going to leave me hanging here"

jackson pulls Aaron up off the bed, he takes his hand in his own and leads him through into the bathroom, he turns on the shower and shoves Aaron through into the cubicle, jackson reaches for the shower gel and squirts a little in his hand, he turns Aaron around to face him, he places his soap soaked hands across Aaron's chest, curressing his abs all over, after a while jackson speaks while he points down to his own errection

"your turn, this time"

"if I remember correctly, I didn't get my turn last time" Aaron smirks

Aaron can never say no to jackson, he has never been able to refuse him anything, he is sure if jackson told him to jump under a bus, he would do it, he loves him that much Aaron bends down in front of jackson, Aaron takes a hold of his cock and starts to stroke it, jackson has his head back against the shower, he is enjoying the movements of Aaron's hand across his cock, he moans and groans his pleasure, Aaron moves closer to him and suddenly his mouth is around jackson, he uses his tongue to lick down the shaft, teasing jackson, then he places his mouth across the head, using his tongue he licks all the pre cum that has appeared there, Aaron quickens his pace up, sliding his mouth up and down

"faster babe, please" jackson pleads

Aaron' mouth becomes faster along jackson's cock. Bringing him ever closer to orgasm, jackson warns Aaron he is about to cum, he nudges his shoulder, Aaron pulls away

"come on babe, let go, cum for me"

"Ahhhh, fuck, god"

jackson reaches his orgasm, he moans and groans and shakes uncontrollably, Aaron sucks him clean, taking every drop of cum into his mouth, when jackson has completely come down from his cresendo he pulls Aaron up to him, he kisses him passionately, tasting himself on Aaron's mouth, jackson pulls away, he looks at Aaron lovingly while suggesting they both finish their shower

(15 minutes later)

Aaron is lying on the bed in their hotel room in just a towel looking at jackson mischieviously, jackson notices the way Aaron is looking at him

"what are you up to?"

"who said, I was up to something" Aaron smirks

"you never look at me like that, well unless you are after something"

jackson walks over to him, he presses his lips over Aaron's, he places a kiss to him, a slow tender kiss that last a few seconds before turning passionate, Aaron pulls away

"later romeo, we will be late"

"late, for what?"

"downstairs. I have booked us a table. Thought it might be nice"

jackson smiles he likes that idea, he also likes how much Aaron is trying, jackson is completely convinced all is forgiven and that Aaron wants things to work out between them, jackson thinks finally at long last, he has Aaron all to himself

Aaron takes off jackson's towel from around his waist, and throws it at his head

"get dressed, baby"

jackson pulls his eyebrows together, he notices Aaron staring back at him, soon as he sees the look Aaron is giving him his face drops and breaks out into a huge smile

"what?" Aaron said

"you know what, I always love hearing that word, especially from you, makes me feel special to you, like I belong to you, just you"

"well, that is because you do"

jackson moves closer to Aaron, until he is almost touching his mouth, he whispers, "i love you Aaron"

"i know you do, I love you too"

(30 minutes later)

(in the restaurant)

Aaron and jackson are sat at a table in the restaurant, they are holding hands, completely content in each others company, jackson speaks

"so what happens, now?"

"what, do you mean?"

"i mean, have you forgiven me, for what I did"

"no there wasn't much to forgive, I just overacted, I am sorry"

(one hour later)

Jackson and Aaron are walking along the corridor, hand in hand towards their hotel room, Aaron holds the card in the lock, he pushes the door open, just as he is about to walk through the door, he is quickly pushed forward into the room, grabbed and pushed back against the door, it slams shut loudly

"Jackson, what you doi..."

Aaron stops as he feels Jackson's mouth against his own, Aaron moves forward and kisses Jackson back with as much force as he can, he smiles into the kiss, Jackson places his tongue through into Aaron's mouth, they both touch each other's, suddenly Jackson pulls back, he is smirking mischievously back at Aaron,

ideas forming in his head, Jackson touches his lips lightly across Aaron's cheek, he starts a trail with his mouth down from Aaron's cheek and along his jawline and down onto his neck, he stops when he reaches his neck, he smiles at him as he lowers himself down Aaron's body, he stops once he reaches Aaron's jeans, slowly he opens the button and then pulls down the zip pulling Aaron jeans and boxers with it down on to the floor

Jackson tells Aaron to open his legs, as he does Jackson pulls down his own jeans and boxers he throws them across the room, he holds his cock and instructs Aaron to suck, to get it all nice and wet, Jackson moves in between Aaron lifting him slightly against the door so he can put his body in between his legs

"ready babe?"

"Mmmm" Aaron moans

Jackson places his cock head against Aaron's entrance and slowly begins to ease himself inside him, the thrusts are slow at first, Jackson is teasing Aaron, he knows he hates to make love this way, after a while he gives him what he wants and picks up the pace of the thrusts, Jackson pulls almost out so that only his cock head is inside Aaron,

just as Aaron is about to protest against the teasing Jackson suddenly and quickly pushes himself inside him again, Jackson reaches down between both their bodies and holds Aaron's cock letting his hand do all the work, they are both moaning and panting against each others mouth

"I am going to cum, babe" Aaron said

"not yet, baby"

Jackson has one last thrust into Aaron, quick and hard, suddenly he cums inside of him, Aaron does the same when he can take no more of thrusting into Jackson's hand, once they both recover from their orgasm together, Aaron looks into Jackson's big brown eyes and whispers

"I didn't think it was possible to love another person this much, but I do I love you"

"I love you too, with all my heart"

**TBC **


	10. Chapter 10

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**A/N** this chapter will begin three months after the last one ended

**chapter 10**

**Read and Enjoy!**

Aaron was walking up the stairs in smithy cottage with a

tray in his hands, he opens his bedroom door to find

Jackson under the duvet

"jay, wake up babe, are you hungry?"

"yea, I worked up quite an appetite after last night" jay laughs

Aaron jumps on the bed and pins Jackson to the bed

knocking the tray across the floor, Aaron was straddling

Jackson. His hands across his chest

"hey, what are you doing" Jackson says

Aaron moves close to Jacksons mouth and whispers

across his mouth

"im soooo in love with you"

"I know me too babe, me too" jay smiles widely

Aaron kisses Jackson passionately, he places his tongue

across jays bottom lip begging for access to his mouth,

jay opens his mouth allowing Aaron's tongue through,

both of them fighting against each other for dominancy

(3 hours later)

Aaron walks through into the kitchen with paddy smirking

at him

"what" Aaron says

"twice last night Aaron, three times this morning,

what you doing, trying to break a record?"

"I don't know what you mean, anyway you shouldn't

be listening"

"ha! It was hard not to, do me a favour next time you

want to, you know,

pull the bed away from the wall?" paddy laughs

Jackson appeared in the kitchen smiling

"morning Jackson, sleep well?" paddy says with sarcasm

"yea, not bad ta" jay says confused

Jackson mouths to Aaron silently

"what is up with him"

"nothing, come on work time"

Aaron pushes Jackson through the door

(8pm)

(at bar west)

Jackson is at the bar ordering drinks when he hears

"hello stranger"

jay turns around and notices it is the guy he slept with all them months

ago, an issue which nearly destroyed his and Aaron's relationship

something they both wanted to forget and never speak about again

"what do you want" Jackson says abruptly

"well I wouldn't mind a repeat performance but I can see from your face

it isn't going to happen" Dylan says cheekily

Jackson isn't paying any attention to him, in fact all Jackson is doing is

watching, watching for Aaron to notice what is happening,

Dylan has his hand on Jacksons shoulder and it Is starting to annoy jay

he is also standing too close to him, thankfully Aaron is sat talking

to Jacksons mate Dan

(over at Aaron's table)

"so how is he? I don't see much of him any more, you too are joined

at the hip these days" Dan says laughing

"yea, he is just over..."

Aaron notices Jackson stood at the bar with a guy that is standing

very close, too close for Aaron's liking

"sorry Dan, be back in a Min"

Aaron stands up and walks over to him, over towards the

bar, Jackson notices him walk over, he closes his eyes

dreading what is about to happen

Aaron moves in between them both, he is facing Dylan

with his back against Jackson

"do you mind mate, I was trying to have a conversation" Dylan says

"yes I do mind, I mind very much, just do one yea"

"who the hell do you think you are"

Aaron places his arm around Jacksons shoulder pulling him closer to him

"im his boyfriend, now are you going to leave or am I going to lose my temper"

Jackson is smirking, he cant believe this jealous possessive side of Aaron

he has not seen him like this before but he likes it a LOT

"so, this is why you left my bed suddenly, I must say, I thought even you

would have had more taste"

Aaron's face has turned to stone, his eyes are misted over with

anger and his jaw has tensed up

"just get lost OK" Aaron tells him

Dylan walks away from them both and back across the room

"so you never did tell me his name, you know the name of the person

you screwed behind my back"

"don't start Aaron"

Jackson is angry at first but as soon as he catches sight of those

beautiful blue eyes shining back at him, he softens immediately, he

places his hand around Aaron's neck and pulls him into him so there

chests are almost touching

"I love it when you get possessive" jay says

"im not possessive Jackson, I just don't like it when other guys hit on you

especially when you are spoken for"

"I am, am I?" Jackson says smirking winding him up

"yes, you are, you are MINE, don't you EVER forget it

"well, I might need reminding of that fact when I am alone in Spain"

Aaron walks away from Jackson and towards the door, jay follows him

"don't start Jackson, not now"

"when should I start, when im about to lose you cos you wont stop

being so bloody stubborn"

"im not, I just think its a big decision, we can talk about it

tomorrow"

"you said that last week, im not changing my mind, you know"

"I never asked you to" Aaron tell him

he takes Jacksons hand in his and pushes his fingers through his

"lets just go home, im tired" he says

(30 minutes later)

(back in smithy cottage)

Aaron is concerned, all the way home Jackson has hardly said two

words to him. He turned around to face jay, they were both standing

in the lounge

Aaron places his hand to Jacksons face and kisses him on the head, he pulls away to see Jackson smiling at him

"ready for bed?"

before waiting for an answer to his question, Jackson takes Aaron by the hand

he leads him towards the stairs, as they both enter Aaron's bedroom Jackson places his lips across Aaron's kissing him passionately, Aaron pulls away and leads Jackson over closer to his bed, he pushes him backwards, as he lands upon the bed Aaron

moves over him straddling him, both of his legs at the side of Jackson's waist, Aaron undresses Jackson, first his red checked shirt then his jeans, Aaron moves forward

until his lips touch Jackson's, Aaron breaks away breathlessly

"I want you so bad, I want you inside me, now Aaron said

"you can have me" Jackson smirks

Aaron kisses Jackson again while he takes his own jeans and boxers off followed by the shirt he is wearing, the blue one that so happens to bring out the colour of his eyes, while continuing to kiss Jackson Aaron uses his hands to remove Jackson's boxers, they are both naked, their bodies are touching each other's, Aaron pulls away from Jackson, he makes his way down his body, all the while looking at Jackson in the eye, he takes Jackson's cock into his hand and begins twisting and pulling, starting at the base and working his way up to the tip continuously over and over, above him Jackson is moaning, his head is back against the pillow and his mouth is open,

once Jackson is nice and hard Aaron stops the motions on his partner's cock, he moves over to the bedside drawer, he pulls out a tube of lube, moving back over to Jackson he places the lube over his fingers, he is about to place his hands over Jackson's cock to lube it up when Jackson becomes confused

"what are you doing" Jackson said

"what does it look like I am doing" Aaron smiles cheekily

Jackson rests his head back against the pillow, now all lubed up, Aaron moves over

him and lines his entrance up with Jackson's cock, he lowers himself down until he is fully inside him, Aaron moves himself up and down, enjoying the sensations flooding his body Aaron moves forward and kisses his boyfriend passionately, Aaron holds

Jackson's arms above his head, suddenly Jackson breaks free from Aaron's grip

still inside Aaron, Jackson rolls Aaron on his back so he is straddling him, he starts thrusting into his partner quicker and harder than ever before, Jackson screams out as he is reaching his orgasm

"fuck, im gonna cum babe"

Jackson reaches his orgasm, his body is shaking and he is groaning and panting into Aaron mouth, once Jackson comes down from his crescendo, he reaches down in between both his and Aaron's body and grips onto Aaron's cock, he is rock hard and very close to reaching the end, after a few strokes of Jackson's hand Aaron starts to cum, Jackson reaches down and places his mouth around Aaron's cock, he takes everything Aaron produces

Aaron pulls him up towards him and kisses him intently, tasting himself from Jackson's mouth, when Aaron pulls away Jackson speaks

"you taste good, so fucking good"

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own Summerdale on any characters used

**A/N **this chapter is Rated M for sexual content

**chapter 11**

**Read and Enjoy!**

Aaron and Jackson are spending some time together alone, they were just disturbed by a knock on the door

(one hour later)

Aaron is running back up the stairs up to his bedroom and to Jackson, he walks

through his bedroom door and takes off his clothes before jumps back into bed

Jackson has fallen asleep, Aaron is disappointed, he moves closer to jay so he

has his whole body against his, his hand around his stomach, he places sweet

sloppy kisses along his neck

Jackson starts to stir from his sleep, he turns around in Aaron's arms

"hey baby, when did you come back?"

"about five minutes ago, did you miss me"

"no but I know someone who has, now where were we" jay says pointing

down at his erection

Jackson pulls him towards him for a passionate kiss

Aaron smirks and moves across him, he starts pulling his tongue

along his neck and chest, moving his mouth Aaron takes Jackson's nipple in to his mouth, he sucks and pulls lightly biting using his teeth, Jackson groans above him

Aaron looks up to see his boyfriend laughing at him, seems Jackson is ticklish, the motions with Aaron's mouth are driving Jackson crazy, Aaron seizes his teasing, he reaches up and places his mouth against Jackson's pulling on his bottom lip begging for access to his mouth which Jackson allows. He opens up his mouth and Aaron's tongue slips inside

Jackson begins to moan against Aaron's mouth, Jackson breaks away from Aaron, he urges his boyfriend to lay on his back, Jackson moves over Aaron as he begins to straddle him, he leans down and places short sweet kisses along Aaron's belly button

making his way down Aaron's body Jackson urges him to bend his knees upwards, Jackson gets down in between his legs, Jackson places one finger against Aaron's opening, he feels resistance against his finger

"relax baby" Jackson said

Jackson reaches for the lube, he squeezes some onto his fingers, going back down between Aaron's legs, Jackson places one finger at Aaron's hole followed by a second then a third

Aaron begins moaning over and over uncontrollably

sensing Aaron is ready Jackson pulls his fingers out, opens Aaron's legs and crawls in between them and over Aaron's body, Jackson lubes himself up and places his cock at Aaron's opening, he suddenly pushes himself forward,

now fully inside Aaron, the thrusts are slow at first suddenly becoming ever so fast, Aaron is groaning and moaning Jackson's name over and over

"Mmmm faster babe, please" Aaron said

Jackson picks up his pace a lot faster than ever before, he moves forward so his lips are almost against Aaron's, he can feel his partner's breath

as Jackson moves inside him, Aaron has his head back, his mouth is open, Aaron's breathing has become laboured, Jackson places his lips against the lobe of Aaron's ear, he sucks on it hard, Aaron places his legs around Jackson's back pulling him inside himself fully

Jackson reaches his orgasm, he cums inside of Aaron, he pulls out and suddenly slumps forward and falls on top of Aaron, his breathing is laboured Against Aaron's chest, Aaron pulls his hand up that has become trapped beneath both of their bodies

Aaron puts his fingers through Jackson's curly hair, he sighs with contentment, Aaron places his arms around Jackson's body and holds him tightly

suddenly Jackson's breathing becomes slow and quiet, Aaron realises he has fallen asleep, Aaron whispers against Jackson's ear

"I love you Jackson, I always have and I always will, sleep well baby"

(3 hours later)

Jackson awakes, he is lying on his stomach, he is smiling as he remembers earlier events, he reaches out to touch Aaron, he finds a cold spot where his boyfriend should be, he calls out his name, when he gets no answer he moves from the bed

Jackson puts on his boxer shorts and makes his way downstairs searching for Aaron

"Aaron baby, where are you?"

Jackson wakes into the living room, he spots the love of his life lying on the sofa, he is fast asleep "he looks gorgeous when he sleeps" Jackson thinks to himself

Jackson kneels down in front of Aaron, he sits on the floor while using his hand to touch his partner's head, he rubs his hand over Aaron's short hair

Aaron begins to wake, he smiles as soon as he realises who is sitting in front of him

"hey, sorry I woke you, I missed you, just wanted to watch you sleep" Jackson smiles

"you are crazy, you know that, but I don't mind because I love you,

without warning Aaron sits forward and places his hand around the back of Jackson's head and pulls him closer towards him, Aaron kisses him passionately while pulling him down on top of him, when Jackson breaks away he says

"hey, not here, let's go back to bed, yea?"

"you are a spoilsport, you know that"

"yeah yeah, whatever"

Jackson pulls Aaron from the sofa and leads him through the kitchen and up the stairs

**TBC**

**A/N **hope everyone enjoyed this small chapter, more soon! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 12**

**A/N **I apologise in advance if this chapter isnt my best, I havent

been feeling very well last couple of days

**Read and Enjoy!**

Jackson was storming from smithy cottage towards the garage, this morning he

woke up in a cold bed without Aaron beside him and he was fuming, he didn't

mind being left alone in bed but what he did mind was that Aaron was obviously

hiding and running from the fact they still hadn't had a discussion over Jackson

wanting to make something solid for there future, a future that didn't have to exist

solely in emmerdale village, Jackson had been offered a job as manager for a

reconstruction company for two years in Spain and he really wanted to go but not

without Aaron firmly by his side, like he always was

he arrived at the garage with a face like stone, he looked really angry

"oops someone is in trouble, wouldn't want to be Aaron" Debbie says to Cain,

Cain smirks back at Debbie

"Aaron get out from under that car, NOW PLEASE" jay says angry at him

"keep your knickers on, he is working you know" Cain says

"hey, what you doing here" Aaron says

"I came to see where my boyfriend was, you know seeing as he left this morning

"without as much as a goodbye"

"I didn't just leave Jackson, you was asleep, you know how sweet you look when

you are sleep, I didn't want to wake you, I was enjoying the view too much"

Aaron smirks at him as the words leave his mouth

"you need to try better than that to get round me Aaron, it wont work this time"

but the way he says it shows Aaron he doesn't mean it

Cain and Debbie laugh out loud

what are you two like, eh?" Debbie says

"can I take him for lunch" Jackson asks Debbie as she nods her okay at him

"come on then grumpy" Jackson says as he takes Aaron hand and drags him

away from the garage

Aaron and Jackson are walking up to smithy cottage, both there hands together,

there fingers entwined with each others, once inside smithy kitchen

"so are you gonna feed me then, that is what you dragged me away for"

"actually I dragged you away so we could talk"

"okay, so where are you taking me, babe?"

"to a hotel in Leeds, we can talk properly there"

Aaron eyes light up with mischief and lust

"get that look off your face Aaron, I have booked us a table so we can have a

meal in the restaurant not in the bedroom, you are sex mad you know that?

You only want me for my body" Jackson says smirking at him

Aaron moves towards his back and places his hands around his waist while

the other hand brushes along the waist band of his jeans and boxers, his head

rests on Jacksons shoulder and he starts to slowly kiss his neck

"no Aaron, we are gonna be late" Jackson says as he moves away from him

"why cant we just stay here, I can show you how sorry I am for leaving you

this morning"

"I said no Aaron, just go upstairs and get changed out of the overalls"

"come with me baby, you know you want to" Aaron says winking at him

"babe, if I come upstairs with you we wont be going to that restaurant

anytime soon" jackson laughs at him

"spoilsport" Aaron says as he walks upstairs

(1 hour later)

Aaron and Jackson arrive at the hotel in Leeds, they walk through the door and

wait it be taken to a table Jackson booked earlier

"can I help you" a waiter says

"yes I booked a table for two" Jackson tells him

"name please"

"Jackson Walsh"

"yes okay, can you follow me please"

Aaron and Jackson follow the waiter to the table they was to be seated at,

all the way to the table Aaron is constantly looking at the waiter, frowning at

him, his eyebrows pulled together and his jaw is clenching, he is angry,

Jackson notices the way Aaron is looking at him

"just sit down will you, stop staring at him, its rude" Jackson says smirking

"im not staring at him"

"yes you was, you just got caught"

"just shut up, why would I be looking elsewhere when I have got you,

he couldn't take his eyes off you , who does he think I am, your brother?"

Aaron tells him

Jackson rolls his eyes and grunts at him

"just calm down will you, so what will you have" Jackson says pointing to the

menu

(1 hour later)

Aaron and Jackson had both eaten and were taking about anything and

everything, Jackson was dreading the conversation he wanted to have with

Aaron about Spain

"I need to know what you have decided" Jackson says

"what" Aaron says confused pulling his eyebrows together

"Spain Aaron, they need me to start the job in 2 weeks, we need to make

a decision and soon"

Aaron shrugs his shoulders, he doesn't want to have this conversation

he is scared, scared of moving away from everything he loves and everything

he knows, the one thing he is scared of the most is losing the one person who

means the world to him, the one person he loves with his whole heart and soul

"what do you want me to say Jackson"

"I want you to say you will come with me, that you love me enough to

actually think of someone other than yourself for a change"

"I know im sorry"

"im going Aaron, with or without you, so its your choice"

Jackson learns over and takes Aaron hand in his across the table, he leans

forward and kisses Aaron passionately across the lips, just one strong kiss

"lets go home baby" Jackson says

(inside smithy cottage)

(next morning)

Jackson is sat up in bed watching Aaron sleeping "god he is so beautiful"

"when did I get so lucky" Jackson thinks to himself

(one hour later)

Jackson was getting dressed, Aaron was downstairs chatting to paddy while

getting his breakfast

"what's wrong Aaron" paddy says

"Jackson"

"is this about Spain, what are you so afraid of?"

"im scared it will end, lets face it paddy he is bound to get fed up eventually,

then he will leave me"

"that wont EVER happen, he loves you too much"

"does he, there isn't much to love is there, im a bad tempered git"

paddy laughs at him

"yea you are but you are Jacksons bad tempered git, he loves you Aaron,

despite your faults"

"he doesn't love me paddy, he just thinks he does"

Jackson is stood at the bottom of the stairs frowning, he cant believe what he

is hearing, Aaron doubting how he feels about him, doesn't trust in his feelings

for him, "hell he doesn't trust me full stop, that is why he doesn't want to go

to Spain" he quietly slips through the front door, hoping he wont be noticed

Jackson knows what he has to do

(1 week later)

Jackson has done his best to avoid Aaron for the past week, making excuses

with his job so he doesn't have to spend anytime alone with him, he has

booked a flight to Spain, he has decided he is going without Aaron, it

clearly isn't what he wants, but he feels he has no choice

(inside dale head)

"you cant just go and not tell him" hazels says as Jackson comes down stairs

"im not, give him this" he hands his mother a letter

(10mins later)

(at the garage)

"Aaron, Jackson asked me to give you this" hazel says

"couldn't he have given it to me himself"

"he has gone, im so sorry love"

"gone, what do you mean?"

"just read the letter"

hazel hands Aaron a letter Jackson has wrote explaining how much he loves

him but that he cant stay, inside is details of where he is staying and a flight

ticket incase he changes his mind and decides to join him, Aaron looks

on horrified, he is devastated he never spoke to him before he decided

to leave, he pulls off his overalls and runs from the garage

"where are you going" hazel says

"to the airport, where do you think"

hazel just smiles back at him, "I knew he loved you Jackson" she thinks

Aaron is running up the road to smithy, into his bedroom, he starts to pack

a bag, stuffing as much clothes into it he can, paddy hears a lot of commotion

upstairs so decided to go upstairs

"can you take me to the airport?" he asks as soon as paddy enters his bedroom

"the airport, why?"

"Jackson has gone, I need to find him"

(40 minutes later)

they arrive at the airport, Aaron jumps out, he thanks paddy for all he has done

for him, hugs him and runs towards the entrance

"good luck"

"thanks paddy"

there isn't much time before the flight leaves

BUT...WILL HE FIND HIM IN TIME

**TBC**

**A/N **next chapter will begin...4 years later!


	13. Chapter 13

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 13**

**A/N **this chapter will begin 4 years after chapter 13

ended

**Read and Enjoy!**

(4 years later)

Aaron and Jackson have been living in Spain together now for four years and in them

four years they had grown close, EXTREMELY close, both was VERY content with life, they had a little boy now who was three years old, Aaron was his biological father and

an image of him, Jackson choose his name, and Aaron decided he would take Jacksons

surname, they used a surrogate, the sister of a friend Jackson had met at his new job

(in the woolpack)

hazel walked through the doors to speak to chas

"hello" hazel said

"hi, have you heard from Jackson yet" chas said

"I shouldn't expect I will now, they land at 3pm, are you ready to go?"

"yes, lets go and see my grandson, I cant wait to see him, can not believe it has been

six months"

"I know I have missed him so much"

chas and hazel were doting grandmothers to Tyler they loved him so much, visiting Spain as often as they could, they both left the woolpack, chas linking her arm with hazel's, they were going to the airport with paddy and rhona to welcome the three of them home, Aaron and Jackson were going to stay with hazel at dale head until they found somewhere else to live

(at the airport)

paddy, rhona, hazel and chas were waiting for them in arrivals, they spotted Jackson but he was alone, hazel screamed loud when she saw him and made her way over to Jackson

"hello sweetheart, so where is he then, Mr grumpy?"

"if you mean Aaron, he is in the café, stuffing his face"

"how is he, I have missed him so much"

"who, Aaron" Jackson said smirking at his mum

hazel slapped Jackson over the back of the head, he frowned at his mum

"do you mind"

all of a sudden Jackson feels some tiny hands grabbing at the bottom of his leg and the word daddy being shouted, Tyler is holding his hands up so Jackson can pick him up, Aaron is hugging paddy and saying hello to rhona, he walks over puts his arms around hazel

"im so glad to have you back" hazel says looking at Jackson

"really" Aaron said smiling

chas has taken Tyler from Jackson and is smothering him in kisses and cuddles

"easy mum, there wont be anything left of him soon" Aaron said

(2 hours later)

Jackson and Aaron are walking up to the woolpack with Tyler, he is holding on to both there hands, stood between them, Aaron stops to speak to Adam and mia who have passed them both on the way, Jackson lets go of tyler's hand and tells Aaron he will catch up with him at the woolpack, Jackson walks away and up the road, he crosses the road when he spots bob, he really want to know the truth of how his mum has been coping while he was in Spain

Tyler notices his daddy over the other side of the road and lets go of Aaron's hand, which Aaron barely notices, too enthralled in his conversation with Adam he doesn't notice his son cross the road trying to get to Jackson, he toddles towards Jackson over the road as fast as his little legs will go which as it turns out wasn't fast enough

both Aaron and Jackson look in his direction and notice declan's car coming towards their son and both start running really fast, Jackson is the one that gets there first grabs Tyler really fast and scoops him up into his arms just in time, in shock Tyler begins to cry, declan jumps out of the car and walks towards Jackson

"god, im so sorry Jackson, he is not hurt, is he?" declan said

"no need to apologise, this was not your fault" Jackson said

"sshhhh Tyler, its okay, daddy is here" he tells his son

Aaron moves closer to Jackson fussing over to Tyler

"hey, my little man, you okay?" Aaron said rubbing his sons back

Jackson looks at Aaron, his face like stone

"course he is not okay, what the hell is wrong with you, all you had to do is keep a hold of his hand, but no, you could have killed him, I cant leave you alone with him for five minutes, when the hell are you going to just grow up eh?"

Jackson regrets his words as soon as they have left his mouth, but before he can say sorry Aaron is storming away from him towards dale head

"Aaron, please wait"

"tell you what, why don't you just look after him from now on, seeing how I ALWAYS do it wrong, I can NEVER do anything RIGHT in YOUR EYES"

Jackson walks towards the woolpack with his son, he thinks Aaron needs some time alone before he goes to speak to him, an angry Aaron is not a nice Aaron to have a conversation with

(20 minutes later)

Jackson is sat in the woolpack swirling some orange juice round in the bottom of his glass deep in thought, hazel comes barging through the door and walks straight over to Jackson, who is feeding Tyler some lunch, she has spoken to bob about the 'incident' that took place earlier

"so, are you gonna tell me what happened"

"don't start, okay"

Jackson sighs loudly, he doesn't want to discuss it with his mum, it really doesn't warrant a conversation, Aaron didn't do it deliberately and Jackson now knows that he overreacted to the situation

"why, so you can go home and have a go at him, he loves Tyler, he never meant to hurt him"

"why do you always make excuses for him Jackson, there isn't any this time, Tyler could have been really hurt"

"do you not think I don't know that, I make excuses for him because I love him"

"I know, im sorry, how is he with him, honestly?"

"he is really good with him, brilliant in fact, having this baby was the best thing we did , we both love him so much, I better go and speak to him now, can you stay here and give us both some space for a while

"course I can" hazel said

Jackson picks Tyler up in his arms and kisses him then stands up with him in his arms and exits the pub

(dale head)

Aaron is sat looking miserable feeling extremely guilty for what happened earlier, Jackson walks through the door and places Tyler on the floor

"daddy" Tyler says as he runs over to Aaron, who holds him in his arms

"I love you so much baby, im so sorry I hurt you" Aaron tells him

"I know you are" Jackson said stood in the doorway

Jackson walks towards the sofa where the two most important people in his life are sat

"im so sorry, I shouldn't have said those horrible things, I didn't mean any of it, I was just scared and upset"

"yes you should, I deserved what you said, im a horrible dad"

"no you are not, Tyler wouldn't love you like he does if you was that bad at it" Jackson says smirking at him

Aaron places his son on the floor, he sits him down, Tyler starts to play with a toy Nana chas bought him a while ago, Jackson pulls Aaron into a hug, he places one hand on his back while the other one is wrapped around both shoulders, Aaron falls into the hug and does the same, Jackson whispers in his ear

"I love you so much"

Aaron slightly pulls away to cup Jacksons face, Aaron starts to rub across Jackson's cheek

"I love you too babe" Aaron tells him

Aaron pulls Jackson down with him on the sofa so they are both lying side by side, both are content to be this close to each other, even after five plus years together, they love each other as much as they did the day they first layed eyes on each other, nothing has changed, Aaron smiles when he thinks about what they had to go through to get here

(8pm)

Jackson is standing in the kitchen doorway watching the scene in front of him, Aaron and Tyler are both fast asleep, they are lying on the sofa, Tyler is layed across Aaron's chest, Jackson eyes are filling up with tears, he loves to watch them like this together, it shows him 100% how much they both love each other, Jackson thinks that his life is perfect, he has everything he has EVER wanted, just the three of them together, nothing could be more perfect, which makes what Jackson has to do tomorrow all the more easier

he walks over to them both, places a kiss on Aaron head, which in turn Aaron moans and stirs in his sleep, Jackson picks up his son from Aaron chest

"come on little man, time for bed"

Jackson holds him in his arms and takes him upstairs, undresses him and puts his pyjamas on and slowly places him in bed so he doesn't wake him, he switches on his night light incase he wakes up and gets scared in the night

"night night baby, see you in the morning" Jackson says as he kisses his son goodnight

back downstairs Jackson is sat beside Aaron watching him sleep thinking how beautiful he is, he loves moments like this, when he can be totally alone with him, watching him like this, he learns forward and kisses his eyelids, his nose and down onto his mouth, suddenly Aaron opens his eyes with a big smile, after a few seconds Aaron sits up startled when he realises Tyler has gone from his chest

"what the hell, where is he?" Aaron almost shouts

"hey, its okay, I have put him to bed"

"oh right, im sorry, today just really scared me, don't know what I would do if anything happened to him, I would die for him, I love him so much" Aaron says while lying back down against the sofa

"I know, me too, listen to me, we are a family now NOTHING is EVER going to change that and, NOTHING will EVER come between us I promise"

"I know, I love you so much" Aaron said smiling

(next morning)

Jackson is in the kitchen getting his breakfast, Aaron has taken Tyler to the doctors, just to make sure his temperature is nothing too serious "so, when you going to pick it up, perfect time now with him out" hazel said walking down the stairs and into the kitchen "they called this morning and said it was ready" "I know they called me yesterday before I got on the plane, think I just remembered why I love you so much" he places a kiss on his mothers cheek "good luck" hazel said smiling "bye mum" he smiles back at her he is going to pick up

something he ordered weeks ago while they were still in Spain

(1 hour later)

Jackson is walking out of a shop in Leeds with something in his hands, he hopes with all his heart that Aaron is NOT going to be too freaked out with what he is about to surprise him with BUT...FIRST...he needs to speak to PADDY and CHAS!

**TBC**

**A/N Jackson.**... has a shock in store for HIS boyfriend ...ALL will be REVEALED in chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

**Is he the one **

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 14**

**A/N **this chapter will continue where the last one

ended

**Read and Enjoy!**

Jackson is back in emmerdale after picking up something in Leeds for Aaron, he spots him across the road, he is walking back to dale head after taking their son to the doctors

"hey, how are my two favourite boys, what did the doctor say?" Jackson says as he takes Tyler in his arms

"she said he has got a viral infection, gave him some medicine and said to just keep an eye on him"

"are you going to take him inside, I need to have a word with your mum, ask her to watch him tonight" Jackson passed Tyler to Aaron

"got something planned?"

"I might have, I will leave the rest to your imagination, see you both later"

Jackson winks at Aaron as he walks away towards the woolpack, he needs to speak to chas

"hey, I don't often see you in here alone, so what's up?" chas says as Jackson approaches her at the bar

"I need to speak to you about Aaron"

"right, what has he done this time"

"he has not done anything, it is what I am about to do I want to speak to you about, can we have a chat, somewhere private?" Jackson asks nervously

"come through the back, we can have a chat there"

Jackson follows chas through the back and sits down beside her on the sofa

"so, what do you want to talk about"

Jackson looks down at the floor he is so nervous about discussing this with somebody else but Aaron, especially his boyfriends mother

"well, are you going to tell me sometime this century, I do have a pub to run, you know" chas says smiling at him

Jackson places his hand inside his jacket pocket and pulls out a small box, he slowly opens it to reveal a silver band ring that is quite thick in diameter, with small diamonds running through the middle of it, on the inside of the band it said

**forever yours J**

"do you think he will like it, I wasn't sure if he would, if it was the right one, I debated for weeks on whether I picked the right one

Jackson rambles on until chas interrupts him

"is this what I think it is"

"yes, im going to ask him to marry me, tonight"

chas moves closer to him and throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly

"its beautiful, he will love it, you two belong together, I know it, you know it, and so does he

"I really wanted to speak to paddy as well"

"oh paddy will be just as happy as I am, you don't need to worry"

"would you do me a huge favour, look after Tyler so we can be alone tonight?"

"course I will, just bring him round when you are ready, he can spend some time with his Nana, you know how I love having him around"

(dale head)

(6pm)

Jackson is undressing Tyler so he can give him a bath, to get him ready for going to see chas, he wants to be alone with Aaron, it is a while since they spent any real time together, just the two of them, without any interruptions from anyone, hazel has gone to the pub with bob at Jacksons request

suddenly Jackson gasps, he can not believe what he is seeing

Tyler has blue and purple marks around his stomach and ribs, which look suspiciously like bruises, Jackson feels his angry rising

"Aaron, come up here NOW" Jackson shouts at the top of his voice

Aaron hears him, drops what he is doing in the kitchen and runs up the stairs, he can hear the panicking in Jacksons voice, he rushes for the bathroom door

"hey, where is the fire, I thought you were giving him a bath"

"what's this" Jackson says pointing to the marks across his son's body

"what the hell" Aaron says as he kneels down in front of Tyler "what happened?"

"well, I thought you might be able to tell me, seeing as you have been looking

after him all day"

"what, I don't believe you, you think I did this, that I would deliberately harm my own son?"

"hey, come here, of course I don't think you did anything to him, I just thought maybe he had a fall and you forgot to tell me"

Jackson pulls Aaron into a hug while Tyler sits in the bath, suddenly Tyler speaks

"im ready daddy"

Aaron and Jackson look at each other intently and burst out laughing

"ready for what, little man?" Jackson said

"ready for my ducks, where are they, I want my toys"

"no toys tonight, you can take them with you when you go to see Nana chas"

Jackson passes him one of his toy ducks regardless of the fact Aaron just said no, he is very strict with him, where as Jackson is too soft and allows him to get away with anything he wants

"why did you do that for? no wonder he is spoilt, he wraps you around his little finger"

"there is only one person around here that wraps me around anything, and its not your finger" Jackson said suggestively

"save it for later, why don't you go and finish the cooking while I bath Tyler Aaron said

(5 hours later)

Tyler has gone to stay with chas for the night so Aaron and Jackson can have some alone time,so Jackson can ask Aaron what he has been waiting to ask him for weeks now, in the kitchen they are washing up and discussing tyler's supposed bruises, Aaron has his body pressed up against Jacksons while his hands are around his stomach and up his shirt caressing his abs and his lips are pressed against his neck

"really think we should take him back to the doctors, something isn't right" Aaron said in between kissing Jackson

"mmmm, yea tomorrow" Jackson moans as Aaron is kissing and biting lightly across his neck and ear

"lets go to bed" Aaron said

"we need to talk about something, I need to ask you..."

Jackson doesn't quite get his words out, he knows when Aaron wants something, he usually gets it, so he gives in to him, just like always

"we can talk upstairs, come on" Aaron said

"if we go upstairs there wont be much talking going on" Jackson said smirking

Jackson allows himself to be taken by the hand and up the stairs, into their bedroom

Aaron closes the door behind them, he looks down at his hand entwined with his boyfriends, Aaron brings Jacksons hand up to his mouth and kisses across his knuckles, Jackson smiles back at him looking lovingly into Aaron eyes

Aaron moved as close as he could to Jackson, their chests touching, Aaron placed one hand to the side of Jacksons face slowly moving his thumb across his cheek, he moves closer to him and places his tongue across Jacksons bottom lip begging for access to his boyfriends mouth,which Jackson allows by parting his mouth, their tongues touch each others very quickly, the kiss becomes passionate as they both moan and pant against each others open mouth, Aaron pushes Jackson across the bed as he removes his own clothes along with Jacksons, Aaron starts a trail of kisses from Jacksons jaw line, down his neck, across his chest, just as Aaron is about to reach Jacksons groin, he pulls Aaron up to him and kisses him across the lips and says

"do you mind if we don't, tonight?"

"course not, what's wrong, you look upset"

"im not upset, just worried about our son"

"I know babe, me too, maybe we could have a chat with him tomorrow"

"you think someone did this to him, the bruises I mean"

"really don't see how else he could have got them"

"I know, I just love him so much, I just cant bear the thought of anyone hurting him"

Jackson starts to cry and Aaron holds his tightly in his arms

"shhhh everything will be okay, we will speak to him tomorrow, lets just get some sleep"

Jackson lays across Aaron chest placing his hand across his heart while Aaron places his fingers through Jacksons curly hair caressing it between his fingers, Jackson pulls the duvet over both of them

" I love you, Aaron livesy"

"I love you too"

Aaron turns off the lamp at his side of the bed, they both fall into a deep sleep

(next morning)

Aaron and Jackson was still in bed, chas had taken Tyler to nursery so there was no rush to get out of bed, both of them enjoying their alone time together wrapped around each other and watching TV, Jackson is looking up at Aaron, suddenly he says "I love you, Aaron" "yea, I know that you do" Jackson sits up. Resting on one elbow looking at Aaron, into his

eyes "no I mean, I really love you" Aaron laughs at him "why are you getting so emotional, all of a sudden" Jackson turns around and reaches into the bedside drawer on his side of the bed, he pulls out a small box and holds it in his hands "here, open it" Jackson places the ring box into Aaron hand and urges him to open it, Aaron does as he asks and opens the ring box to see a stunning engagement ring, Aaron gasps at the sight of it, Jackson suddenly starts to speak taking both of Aaron hands in his "I knew when I first saw you, you were

the one, your eyes, that stunning smile, going to bar west that night was the best decision I EVER made, the day I realised I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you was the day you first held our son in your arms, I knew then I loved you with my whole heart and soul, I knew how lucky I was to have you and I thank god every day for sending you to me, you are my whole world, my whole life, I want to go to sleep and wake up every morning with your face looking back at me, when I close my eyes for the final time, it is you I want beside

me, I am nothing without you, when I am having a bad day I know all I need to do is look into your eyes and everything is so brighter again, my love for you is unconditional, you are my strength you are my reason for living, you mean everything to me" "will you marry me, will you be my husband?" Aaron eyes are welling up with tears, he blinks and the floodgates open, tears are streaming down his face, Jackson takes him in his arms and hugs him "hey baby, im sorry if I upset you, but I meant every word" "you haven't upset me, it was the most beautiful thing anybody has ever said to me" "I feel exactly the same, you make my heart skip a beat everytime I look at you" Aaron said "so, is that a yes or a no" Jackson says

smirking "it is a yes, course I will marry you, I can not think of anything I would like more, I like the idea of calling myself Aaron Walsh, it really suits me" Aaron says resisting the urge to smile Jackson finds the ring box which has somehow ended up inside the bed, somewhere "here we go, found it" Jackson said Jackson pulls the ring from its box, holds Aaron left hand and places the ring on the third finger of his hand "its perfect, fits just right, do you like it?" "I love it, it is beautiful just like you" Aaron pulls Jackson in for a passionate kiss "i love you Jackson Walsh"

"I love you too"

"so when are you going to make an honest man out of me"

**TBC**

**A/N **I really hope everyone liked this chapter, had me in floods of tears...the next chapter will be quite dark...so its nice to get some light relief before I start writing it...let me know what you think of it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 15**

**A/N **I am about to start writing about a sensitive problem involving

a child, really hope I can do it justice

**Read and Enjoy!**

(one week after the proposal)

(dale head)

Aaron is dressing Tyler, getting him ready for nursery, Jackson is still in his pit, he went out last night with Dan and didn't come home well 3am, Aaron walks down the stairs into the kitchen, hazel has agreed to take Tyler to nursery so Aaron can speak to his fiancée, he goes back up the stairs and into their bedroom

"Jackson, wake up NOW"

"what is it Aaron, im tired"

"yes, that usually happens when you don't come home until the early hours, what made you stay out till that late anyway, what were you doing, rather who were you doing it with"

"don't start okay, you know I was with Dan, don't get jealous, come here, give me a kiss"

Jackson starts smirking while he opens the duvet inviting Aaron inside

"come on, take your clothes off, get in, you know you want to" Jackson says winking at him

"you can not get round me that easily" Aaron pretends to still be angry

"I bet you, I can"

Jackson quickly moves forward and pulls Aaron's t-shirt into a fist and pulls him on to him, so Aaron is lying across him on the bed, Jackson places his lips across Aaron's slowly the kiss turns quickly passionate, a kiss Aaron fully reciprocates, Jackson pulls the duvet over the top of both of them, he loves the alone time he spends with Aaron, there is nowhere in the world he would rather be, a world where just him Aaron and Tyler exist

(3pm)

Jackson is at the nursery, to collect his son

"daddy, I missed you" Tyler said as he runs into Jacksons arms

"hey, my favourite little man, you okay"

"yes, where is daddy?"

"he is at work, want to go surprise him at the garage?"

"yayyyy, lets go, lets go" Tyler jumps up and down excited in his dad's arms

Tyler's teacher wants to have a word with Jackson, Tyler has not been feeling well today

"can I have a word with you Jackson, over here?"

"yes sure, what is wrong, he is doing okay, isn't he?"

"yes he is a lovely polite little boy, credit to you, you should be very proud of him"

"yes, I am, was there something you wanted"

"yes, I would just like to make you aware Tyler hasn't been feeling very well today"

"WHAT, why wasn't I told, you should have called me, what has been wrong with him"

"he has been complaining of stomach pains, one of the children touched his arm earlier and when I asked him about it, he said it was sore and it was hurting him, I noticed there was some bruising on his arm, can you tell me how he may of come to have such a bruise, as you are aware I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't ask"

"are you trying to accuse me of something?, because I can assure you he has a happy home life, I am not harming my son and neither is my partner, I would appreciate it, if in future you would notify one of us when he is unwell again" he says angry

Jackson calls out to Tyler

"come on sweetheart, lets go see daddy"

Jackson takes Tyler's small hand in his and walks out of the nursery, down towards the garage

(2 minutes later)

Aaron is lying underneath a car when the two most important people in his life walk into the garage, Aaron can feel a small hand on his leg, he slides himself out from under the car and stand up to greet his son

"hey, little man, you okay, come here, I missed you"

"I missed you too, daddy, I love you"

"I love you too"

"where is Cain, can we talk?"

Aaron shouts to Debbie in the back of the garage, he asks her if she can mind Tyler while he chats to Jackson,she agrees

"he is out on a breakdown, what's up"

"Tyler has got more bruises, on his arm, I think the woman in the nursery is gonna report it"

"for what, kids get bruises all the time"

not like these they don't, he is covered in bruises all over his body, he is black and blue, she thinks we are abusing him"

"WHAT, well we aren't and somebody needs to tell the stupid cow"

"just calm down, shouting at her is not going to help, we can talk about it later, when you finish work"

"TYLER, come on, time to go home, leave your daddy to get on with his work, see you later"

Jackson pulls Aaron into a hug and wraps his arms around his body, to which Aaron holds him just as tightly, Jackson whispers in his ear

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Tyler kisses Aaron goodbye "bye, daddy" he waves at him as Jackson walks with Tyler towards home

(6pm)

Aaron walks through the door of dale head after just finishing work

"hey love, good day?" hazel said

"yea, not too bad, where is Jackson?"

"upstairs with Tyler, he is trying to get him to take a bath, without much luck"

Aaron looks at hazel confused, he raises his eyebrows at her

"wrong daddy giving him a bath, he has been screaming for you for the past two hours"

Aaron starts to walk towards the bottom of the stairs intending to go and sort out whatever problem Jackson is having with their son when he sees Jackson walking towards him down the stairs muttering something annoyed, Jackson is looking down towards the stairs so he doesn't see Aaron stood at the bottom

"okay, I give up" Jackson said until he spots his fiancée at the bottom of the stairs "thank god you are home"

"what's up with him" Aaron asks as he kisses Jackson on the cheek

"he wont go into the bath, just keeps screaming every time I try to put him in, he has been asking for you to do it"

"want me to go up"

"yes please, maybe you can settle him down"

Aaron starts to walk up the stairs, he goes into Tyler's bedroom

"hey sweetheart, have you been naughty" Aaron says to his son who is sat playing with his toys on his bedroom floor

Tyler's face lights up when he spots his dad standing in the doorway, he runs into Aaron arms and places his little hand tightly around Aaron's neck

"don't leave me daddy, will you?"

"I won't ever leave you, but you have to promise you will be a good boy, okay?"

"okay daddy"

"now, is it me or daddy, who is gonna give you a bath"

"you daddy, please"

Aaron start to wonder why Tyler is behaving like this towards Jackson, he has also noticed over the past week how Tyler has become very clingy towards him and not Jackson when usually it is the other way around

(1 hour later)

Tyler is in bed after much persuasion from Aaron, he is walking back down the stairs into the kitchen, he walks over to the sofa and sits down beside Jackson, hazel has gone to the shop

"hey, you okay, what's up?"

Jackson had his hands pressed upon his face, with his head slouched down, Aaron moves closer to him and used both his hands to cup Jackson's face

"babe, its gonna be okay, he didn't mean it, he is just playing up at the moment"

"you didn't hear the things he said, he hates me Aaron"

"no he doesn't, he loves you, he always has, just like I do, whatever is wrong we will get through it, together, just like always, I love you so, so so much, you know that right?"

Aaron moves his face towards Jackson and kisses him slowly and intently, suddenly hazel came home interrupting them, she starts to worry as she notices Jackson has been crying

"listen, why don't you two go out tonight, you could do with a break, I can watch Tyler, you haven't even celebrated that yet" hazel says holding Aaron's left hand looking at the ring

Aaron and Jackson are unsure whether to leave Tyler the way he was earlier, if he woke up and neither of them were there to comfort him, especially Aaron, god knows how hazel would be able to handle it

"take Adam and mia with you, just go out and relax, enjoy yourself for once, he will still be here when you come back"

(1 hour later)

(8pm at bar west)

Jackson is weaving through the crowds towards a table by the pool area with a table of drinks in his hand

"so, when is the big day?" Adam asks Aaron

"give us a chance, I only asked him a week ago"

Adam, Jackson and Aaron engage in conversation asking each other about how their day has been and general chit chat, suddenly mia speaks

"okay, I will leave you boys to it, just nipping to the loo"

"so how is everything with mia?" Aaron said to Adam

(5 minutes later)

mia has returned from the toilet, they are still talking, a conversation mia has no interest in, Jackson notices how bored she looks, he thinks maybe she would like time alone with Adam, so he suddenly stands up

"right livesy, game of pool?"

pffft, yea right, what is the point, I always get thrashed" Aaron said winking at Jackson

"tell you what, if you win, you can kiss me, if I win, well I will give you your reward when we get home, deal?"

Aaron face lights up at that suggestion cos he knows, Jackson will win, he always does and the reward later, well he is already looking forward to that

(20 minutes later)

Jackson won Aaron at pool like always, they are both on the dance floor, dancing, well grinding into each other as they move to the sound of the music, Aaron has both his hands around Jackson's neck while Jackson has his around Aaron's waist, Jackson has moved forward and his lips are almost touching Aaron's teasing him, looking like he is about to kiss him, he pulls back and smirks at him

"I want you so bad" Jackson tells him

"me too babe, me too, lets just go home, then I can have my reward" Aaron winks at him

"too far, I want you NOW, can't wait till we get home

Jackson pulls Aaron through the crowds of people and towards the toilets, the toilets are empty, which is strange for a Friday night, Jackson takes the opportunity of it being empty and drags Aaron into a cubicle and quickly locks the door, he turns around, mischief in his big gorgeous brown eyes, he moves towards Aaron and their lips touch briefly before becoming very passionate, Aaron is so into being kissed by the man he loves, his eyes roll back into his head, Jackson bends down towards Aaron's groin, his head almost touching it, he begins to open the button and zip on Aaron's jeans and slowly eases them down towards the floor along with his boxers, Jackson notices Aaron is sporting a huge erection

"somebody is pleased to see me" Jackson says smirking up at Aaron

"somebody is ALWAYS pleased to see you" Aaron smiles and laughs back at him

Jackson takes Aaron's cock in his hand and starts to work from the base up towards the tip twisting and pulling as he goes, he can hear Aaron moaning and panting above him

"fuck, harder faster, babe please"

Jackson starts to pick up pace and does as Aaron requests, he places his mouth along Aaron's cock head, he tastes Aaron's pre cum

"god, you taste amazing"

Jackson suddenly starts to deep throat him, he carries on in this pace until Aaron can stand it no more

"stop babe, im gonna cum"

"oh no you are not"

Jackson drops Aaron's cock from his mouth, he moves up towards his face and kisses him passionately

(15 minutes later)

Jackson has his head rested on Aaron's shoulder, he pants as he comes down from the intense orgasm he just had, Aaron just smiles at him, he cups Jackson's face and places a gentle kiss on his lips, Jackson bends down and pulls up his boxers and jeans, Aaron starts to pull his own up

"ahhhh, Jesus" Aaron said

"babe, what is wrong, was I too rough?"

"its okay, just a bit sore"

"shall I kiss it better"

"I will remind you of that, when we get home, come on

Aaron takes Jackson's hand and leads him from the toilets

**TBC **

**A/N **so sorry this chapter seems short, I had to split it as livejournal will only let me post a little at a time, sorry again

they both head towards the bar, a voice behind them startles them

"congratulations, I heard the news" Dan and Joe both say together

all of a sudden Jackson's mobile springs to life inside his pocket, he reaches into his pocket

"Jackson I don't know, what to do" came the voice at the other end of the line

"mum, just calm down, tell me what is wrong"

"its Tyler, he can't breathe properly" hazel sobbed down the phone

"call an ambulance mum, we will meet you at the hospital"

"Jackson, are you okay, you look like you have seen a ghost" Dan says

"excuse me" Jackson walks away from them towards Aaron

Aaron is chatting with Adam and mia, Jackson pushes himself through the crowds of people, Aaron spots him walking towards him, he feels his heart drop into his stomach when he sees the look on Jacksons face

"its Tyler isn't it" Aaron says once Jackson reaches him

"mum has taken him to hospital, he's really ill Aaron

"come on, I will drive you, I have only had a couple, come on mia" Adam says

Adam drives them both to hospital, Aaron and Jackson are both silently praying once they get there it wont be as bad as hazel said

Jackson and Aaron both rush to the reception desk at the hospital to ask where there son is, what has happened

"name, please" reception says

"Tyler Walsh" Jackson tells her

hazel comes rushing towards Jackson in floods of tears, she sobs on his shoulder"

"what happened,mum?"

"he was shouting for you and Aaron, screaming really loudly, when I went into his room he had been sick, then he started fitting, shaking and he wouldn't stop, afterwards he couldn't breathe, then I couldn't wake him up, he has been unconscious since he got here

Jackson and Aaron's eyes widened with shock, they both couldn't believe this was happening, not their little boy, the receptionist interrupted, if you would like to both take a seat in the family room, doctor will be with you soon, Jackson and Aaron both followed hazel to the family room where paddy, rhona and chas were sat, chas spotted Aaron and Jackson enter the room she flung her arms around both of them

"thank god, you are here"

"what did the doctor say" Aaron said

"just that we have, to wait, they are performing tests, they will be back once they know anything

(2 hours later)

a doctor walks into the family room, Aaron and Jackson both jump towards the door, Jackson holds Aaron's hand,

"Mr livesy, Mr Walsh, im doctor ford" she holds her hand out to shake both their hands

"can you tell me what is wrong with my son" Jackson said

"can you both follow me, this way please"

the doctor shows them both into her consultant room, she sits down while they sit opposite across the desk in front of her"

"okay, as you know I have been treated Tyler, he was brought in very unwell, he had several convulsions at home, when he was came in, he was unconscious, we kept him sedated so we could perform blood tests, to keep him comfortable and so we could do something called a lumbar puncture, I wanted to take some fluid from around his spine so we could get a better picture at what is wrong with him

"CAN YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT PLEASE" Aaron said

Jackson throws him a warning look to calm down

"im sorry about him, we are just both worried about him"

"its okay, I understand, I get it a lot in my job"

"we got the results back from stylers blood work, he has something we call,

acute myeloid leukemia"

Aaron quickly stands up knocking his chair on the floor

"CANCER, my son has cancer, no this can't be right, do the tests again, HE IS 3 YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST A BABY" Aaron screams at the doctor

"please Aaron just calm down, please for me" Jackson tells him

"calm down, calm down?, HE HAS CANCER JACKSON, DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN

Jackson suddenly asks "is he going to die"

"I really cant tell you any more, there is more tests he needs to have to determine what stage of leukemia he has"

"can we see him" Jackson says

"of course, if you can wait in the family room, I will get someone to take you to see him, I really wish the news had been happier"

"thank you"

the doctor shows Aaron and Jackson out into the corridor, she promises somebody will come and get them when they can see Tyler

"what are we gonna do Jackson"

"we are gonna do what we always have done, be there for him"

"if he dies, what happens if he dies"

"he's not going to die"

"I need a drink" Aaron said

Jackson grabs him by the t-shirt "oh no you don't, we both need you"

Jackson notices hazel, chas, paddy and rhona looking concerned coming out of the family room, soon as Jackson spots his mum he starts to feel sick, suddenly he runs past them all into the toilet, he slides down the cubicle door sobbing his heart out, hazel walks into the gents, she is worried about her son, she saw the look on his face, all she can hear is her beautiful son crying like a baby, something she has never heard, not this bad since he was a child

"Jackson, come out sweetheart, lets talk"

Jackson exits the toilet, he braces himself to tell his mum, her pride and joy has cancer

"what did the doctor say"

Jackson takes a deep breath, he knows this will break his mother's heart but he has to tell her the truth

"he has got cancer, that is why he had all those horrible bruises, something to do with a blood disorder

hazel starts to cry in Jackson's arms "im so sorry mum, the last thing I wanted to do was make you cry

"my poor baby" hazel said as she holds her son in her arms

Jackson and hazel exit the toilets to face chas asking questions along with paddy and rhona

"chas, Aaron needs to be the one to tell you, where is he?" Jackson said

"he left about five minutes ago, told me to tell you he can't do this and that he is sorry

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" chas said

Jackson sighs really loudly...

TYPICAL Aaron..when the going gets TOUGH.. he leaves JACKSON to deal with everything as usual...but THIS time..THIS time...will Jackson FORGIVE HIM...

**TBC **

**A/N **this chapter has been emotionally draining to write...hope you like it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 16**

**A/N **this chapter continues exactly where the other one ended

**Read and Enjoy!**

Aaron and jackson both head towards the bar, a voice behind them startles them

"congratulations, I heard the news" Dan and Joe both say together

all of a sudden Jackson's mobile springs to life inside his pocket, he reaches into his pocket

"Jackson I don't know, what to do" came the voice at the other end of the line

"mum, just calm down, tell me what is wrong"

"its Tyler, he can't breathe properly" hazel sobbed down the phone

"call an ambulance mum, we will meet you at the hospital"

"Jackson, are you okay, you look like you have seen a ghost" Dan says

"excuse me" Jackson walks away from them towards Aaron

Aaron is chatting with Adam and mia, Jackson pushes himself through the crowds of people, Aaron spots him walking towards him, he feels his heart drop into his stomach when he sees the look on Jacksons face

"its Tyler isn't it" Aaron says once Jackson reaches him

"mum has taken him to hospital, he's really ill Aaron

"come on, I will drive you, I have only had a couple, come on mia" Adam says

Adam drives them both to hospital, Aaron and Jackson are both silently praying once they get there it wont be as bad as hazel said

Jackson and Aaron both rush to the reception desk at the hospital to ask where there son is, what has happened

"name, please" reception says

"Tyler Walsh" Jackson tells her

hazel comes rushing towards Jackson in floods of tears, she sobs on his shoulder"

"what happened,mum?"

"he was shouting for you and Aaron, screaming really loudly, when I went into his room he had been sick, then he started fitting, shaking and he wouldn't stop, afterwards he couldn't breathe, then I couldn't wake him up, he has been unconscious since he got here

Jackson and Aaron's eyes widened with shock, they both couldn't believe this was happening, not their little boy, the receptionist interrupted, if you would like to both take a seat in the family room, doctor will be with you soon, Jackson and Aaron both followed hazel to the family room where paddy, rhona and chas were sat, chas spotted Aaron and Jackson enter the room she flung her arms around both of them

"thank god, you are here"

"what did the doctor say" Aaron said

"just that we have, to wait, they are performing tests, they will be back once they know anything

(2 hours later)

a doctor walks into the family room, Aaron and Jackson both jump towards the door, Jackson holds Aaron's hand,

"Mr livesy, Mr Walsh, im doctor ford" she holds her hand out to shake both their hands

"can you tell me what is wrong with my son" Jackson said

"can you both follow me, this way please"

the doctor shows them both into her consultant room, she sits down while they sit opposite across the desk in front of her"

"okay, as you know I have been treated Tyler, he was brought in very unwell, he had several convulsions at home, when he was came in, he was unconscious, we kept him sedated so we could perform blood tests, to keep him comfortable and so we could do something called a lumbar puncture, I wanted to take some fluid from around his spine so we could get a better picture at what is wrong with him

"CAN YOU JUST GET TO THE POINT PLEASE" Aaron said

Jackson throws him a warning look to calm down

"im sorry about him, we are just both worried about him"

"its okay, I understand, I get it a lot in my job"

"we got the results back from stylers blood work, he has something we call,

acute myeloid leukemia"

Aaron quickly stands up knocking his chair on the floor

"CANCER, my son has cancer, no this can't be right, do the tests again, HE IS 3 YEARS OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST A BABY" Aaron screams at the doctor

"please Aaron just calm down, please for me" Jackson tells him

"calm down, calm down?, HE HAS CANCER JACKSON, DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN

Jackson suddenly asks "is he going to die"

"I really cant tell you any more, there is more tests he needs to have to determine what stage of leukemia he has"

"can we see him" Jackson says

"of course, if you can wait in the family room, I will get someone to take you to see him, I really wish the news had been happier"

"thank you"

the doctor shows Aaron and Jackson out into the corridor, she promises somebody will come and get them when they can see Tyler

"what are we gonna do Jackson"

"we are gonna do what we always have done, be there for him"

"if he dies, what happens if he dies"

"he's not going to die"

"I need a drink" Aaron said

Jackson grabs him by the t-shirt "oh no you don't, we both need you"

Jackson notices hazel, chas, paddy and rhona looking concerned coming out of the family room, soon as Jackson spots his mum he starts to feel sick, suddenly he runs past them all into the toilet, he slides down the cubicle door sobbing his heart out, hazel walks into the gents, she is worried about her son, she saw the look on his face, all she can hear is her beautiful son crying like a baby, something she has never heard, not this bad since he was a child

"Jackson, come out sweetheart, lets talk"

Jackson exits the toilet, he braces himself to tell his mum, her pride and joy has cancer

"what did the doctor say"

Jackson takes a deep breath, he knows this will break his mother's heart but he has to tell her the truth

"he has got cancer, that is why he had all those horrible bruises, something to do with a blood disorder

hazel starts to cry in Jackson's arms "im so sorry mum, the last thing I wanted to do was make you cry

"my poor baby" hazel said as she holds her son in her arms

Jackson and hazel exit the toilets to face chas asking questions along with paddy and rhona

"chas, Aaron needs to be the one to tell you, where is he?" Jackson said

"he left about five minutes ago, told me to tell you he can't do this and that he is sorry

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" chas said

Jackson sighs really loudly...

TYPICAL Aaron..when the going gets TOUGH.. he leaves JACKSON to deal with everything as usual...but THIS time..THIS time...will Jackson FORGIVE HIM...

**TBC **

**A/N **chapter 15 has been emotionally draining to write...hope you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 17**

**A/N **pre -warning, I am writing about a sensitive issue involving a child

**Read and Enjoy!**

(1 week later)

Aaron was still missing, Jackson had spent every night the past week at Tyler's bedside despite hazel trying to get him to go home and get some rest. Both hazel and chas had also spent most of the week beside their grandson, willing him to get better, Tyler regained consciousness within 24 hours of being admitted to the hospital, Jackson was in turmoil without Aaron, all he wanted was for him to come home, Tyler was missing him all the time constantly asking for his daddy, Jackson just couldn't understand why or how Aaron could abandon them both, at a time when they needed him more than ever

"sweetheart, Jackson wake up" hazel said

Jackson was talking in his sleep, uttering Aaron's name over and over, suddenly he stirred in his sleep and sat up quickly, he thought Aaron was back and that is why he had been woken up

"is he back, where is he?"

"the doctor is here, she wants to speak to you about Tyler

"oh I see" Jackson said disappointed "what is wrong, Tyler is okay, isn't he"

"it seems he has anaemia as well, we would like to perform a blood transfusion for later, will that be okay Mr Walsh?" the doctor said

"I cant give blood for him, i am not his biological father, Aaron is"

"can you get your partner here for later, so he can do it, it is crucial we get him here within 24 hours"

"I don't know where he is, he hasn't taken Tyler's illness very well at all"

"ah I see, okay I will be back later, please if you can try and find him"

the doctor leaves chas Jackson and hazel with Tyler

Jackson thinks to himself "why, oh why, did I have a child with someone so immature" he suddenly stands up "I have to find him, Tyler needs him and so do I" Jackson said

"how exactly do you think you are going to do that, nobody has seen him for a week" chas said

"I don't know but I have to do something, he could die if he doesn't get this transfusion, just promise me you wont leave him, you will stay with him until I come back"

"he is asleep, he wont know you are even gone" hazel said

"even when I am here, he doesn't care, all he wants is Aaron, i am going to kill him when I do find him"

(10 minutes later)

Jackson is walking out of the hospital when his mobile start to ring in his pocket

"hello"

hi Jackson, its me Dan, listen I heard Aaron was missing, only he was in bar west last night with that idiot he was with when you met him

"WHAT please tell me you are joking"

"i am sorry mate, but Flynn was all over him, they left together, Aaron looked in a bad way"

Jackson feels his heart plummet into his stomach at just the thought of another man touching Aaron, Jackson is so hurt he doesn't even say goodbye to Dan, he just hangs up and puts his mobile back into his pocket

(2 hours later)

Jackson is in dale head he has spent the last two hours ringing everybody he knows trying to find Aaron but with no luck, suddenly he hears a key in the lock in the front door, in walks Aaron

Jackson stands up and moves towards him, as he moves closer he notices he has been drinking and taking god knows what else, he cups his face looks into his eyes all concerned

"look at me, what have you taken"

Aaron is that out of it, Jackson guesses he probably doesn't even know where he is

"come on, up to bed, we will talk about it later, sleep it off"

(6pm)

Aaron stirs from his sleep, Jackson is sat at the side of him on the bed, touching his face, Aaron smiles, Jackson moves up towards his face, his face is changing, his eyes are like stone, he is getting angry, Aaron looks into his eyes, he doesn't remember when he has ever seen that look in Jackson's eyes

"where have you been, think very carefully before you answer the question"

Aaron jumps out of bed "what is wrong with you, I slept rough most of the time, just needed some time to think"

"LIAR

"i am not lying to you, why would I?"

"where did you spend last night?, and don't lie to me"

Aaron puts his head down "how did you know"

"Dan called me, he saw you both last night, please god, please tell me you just went home with him, nothing else

"nothing happened"

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW, WHAT YOU DID OR WHAT YOU DIDNT DO,THE STATE YOU WAS IN" Jackson shouts

"Aaron, please just tell me the truth, I would rather know, than imagine the thoughts that have been going through my head since I found out"

"he kissed me, just for a second I kissed him back, until I thought about you, about Tyler

"don't you dare bring Tyler into this, all he has done for the last week is cry for you, you have let him down, let him down when he needed you the most, you have responsibilities now, you can't run away when you hear something you don't like and behave like a spoilt child

"I know, i am so sorry"

Jackson moves off the bed and over to the wardrobe, he pulls out a holdall and starts shoving clothes into it, but they aren't his clothes, they are Aaron's

"Jackson please, where are you going"

"i am not going anywhere, you are"

"WHAT, no i am not"

"yes you are, I think we need time apart, to think about what we really want, go and stay with paddy and rhona for a few days

"I know what I want, I want you and Tyler, I always have, I just got scared"

"really, I guess that is why you kissed someone else, him of all people"

Jackson throws the bag at Aaron

"Jackson, please?"

"just go Aaron, I can't bear to look at you right now, and take that off before you go" Jackson says pointing to the engagement ring on his finger

"WHAT, no i am not taking it off, never, please Jackson don't do this"

I should never have asked you in the first place, you are not ready for this,

just go Aaron, please just do what I have asked, just for once

Aaron walks closer to Jackson, he takes Jackson's hand, takes of his ring and places it into Jackson's hand

"i am sorry, I never meant to hurt you, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do"

Aaron kisses Jackson on the lips very briefly, he walks away from him towards the door, he turns back facing him

"I know you don't believe me but I really do love you, both of you"

just as Aaron is about to open the door, Jackson speaks

"I love you too, just go and see Tyler yea?" he needs you

(1 hour later)

Aaron is walking in the hospital and into Tyler's room, chas jumps up out of her chair when she sees him, throwing her arms around him

"Aaron i am sooo glad to see you, where have you been?"

"i am sorry mum, I just needed some time to get my head around things"

Aaron moves from her arms towards his son, who is asleep in the bed, Aaron strokes his head, and places his fingers through his hair, Tyler stirs from his sleep

"daddy" Tyler says as he throws his arms around Aaron, smothering him in kisses

"hey little man, steady"

"don't leave me daddy, where did you go, I couldn't find you"

"i am gonna stay with you now baby, I wont leave you again, I promise"

"can I have a word Aaron, outside" hazel said

"Tyler, you stay with Nana chas while I go outside for a bit, I will just be over there, okay?"

"okay daddy, I love you"

"I love you more"

Aaron follows hazel outside Tyler's room and into the family room

"okay, have you seen Jackson yet, or did you just come straight here?"

"no I have seen him"

Aaron places his hand across his head frustrated, he does the worst thing he can possibly do when he uses his left hand to do it, hazel suddenly gasps

"Aaron, please don't tell me you lost the ring" she says holding his hand

"no I didn't lose it, I didn't want to, Jackson made me take it off"

"WHAT, WHY?"

Aaron explains to hazel, Jackson is disappointed in him for leaving the way he did, for running away but he purposely neglects to tell her about his kiss with Flynn, he knows she will hate him for it so he doesn't mention it

(10 minutes later)

Aaron and hazel has returned to Tyler's room, hazel is trying to catch chas's attention so they can have a private chat, chas stands up and tell Aaron she will be back in a minute, chas follows hazel out of the room, once outside hazel drags chas by the hand and along the corridor

"hazel what is it, what is wrong?"

"Jackson has thrown Aaron out, told him to go and stay with paddy"

"WHAT?"

"we have got to do something, Tyler needs them both together right now"

"my thoughts exactly, I guess this is because Aaron ran away, look I will have a chat with Jackson, tell Aaron something came up and that I will be back later"

chas leaves the hospital and heads straight towards dale head, she wants to talk some sense into Jackson, she loves her grandson, he needs his daddies together at a time like this, she isn't going to leave until Jackson at least understands this, she knocks on the door, the door opens with Jackson stood in the doorway, chas pushes her way through, Jackson closes the door behind her

"don't start chas, please"

"i am not starting anything, care to tell me what is going on?"

Jackson sits down of the sofa with his head in his hands, he starts to cry, chas sits down beside him, looking concerned she cups his face and wipes his tears away from his face with her hand

"hey, listen to me okay, I know you are angry at him for disappearing, but despite what he has done and how he behaves, I know my son and I know that he loves you and Tyler with all of his heart, I just wish you could see that"

"I know he loves us both chas, just not in the way we both need to be loved, I just don't think he is ready to get married, that is why I made him gave the ring back, I won't force him into marriage if it isn't what he truly wants"

"what, you came to this conclusion because he went missing?"

"no I came to this conclusion because if he really loved or even cared about his son he wouldn't of left him when he needed him the most, when we BOTH needed him"

"you can't just end things because you think he has a fear of commitment"

"i am not, I asked him to leave because of what he did last night"

"I love him so much, all I ever wanted was for us to be family"

"what do you mean, what did he do?"

"he kissed someone else, Flynn of all people, I can forgive him for that, just not sure I can forget, I feel sick every time I think about someone else touching him, that someone should be me, but it wasn't, I just wish he would have talked to me before he decided to leave us, maybe then I could get my head around it"

chas is shocked at her son's behaviour but the only person she cares about right now is her grandson who happens to be seriously ill, he needs Aaron and Jackson together, supporting each other through this for Tyler, he doesn't need for them to be fighting

"he needs you both right now, not ignoring each other"

"I am not ignoring him"

"really, so why aren't you at the hospital, where you should be, the only place you should be right now is with Aaron and Tyler but you aren't, why?"

"I just thought they would want some time alone, Tyler hasn't seen him for a week"

"all Tyler wants and needs is you two together right now, please Jackson, you both need each other, now more than you ever have, don't push Aaron away, promise me?"

"okay I promise, I will talk to him"

(2 weeks later)

over the last two weeks Aaron and Jackson have started getting along better, putting their own relationship aside to be their for their son, he was the most important thing in both their lives, they both took turns to sit with him, sometimes spending the night together at the side of his bed, just the three of them, Tyler had the blood transfusion it cured his anaemia but it didn't help his condition, he was now having chemotherapy,

the doctor had notified Aaron and Jackson that Tyler was in stage one of the disease which meant the outlook was positive with the treatment he was being given, both Aaron and Jackson had found this extremely hard as it made their son sicker than they had ever seen him, he was looking pale everyday and being physically sick all the time, hazel and chas arrived so Aaron and Jackson could take a break, they both went home to get showered and changed and to get some rest

(dale head)

Jackson was stood at the door putting his key in about to walk in to dale head when Aaron spoke

"is it okay if I come in, need to pick up some clothes"

"of course, go and have shower, I will make us something to eat"

(20 minutes later)

Aaron is walking down the stairs into the kitchen, Jackson is cooking something for them both, Aaron has something he wants to ask him, they have been closer these past two weeks than EVER before, just without a physical relationship and Aaron likes it very much he is just not sure how Jackson will react to what he is about to say, Aaron moves closer to Jackson against his back, he places his hands under his t-shirt and onto his stomach, Jackson gasps at the touch shocked but he is happy, he wasn't going to make the first move between them, he wasn't in the wrong in the first place, he smiles because he is glad Aaron has initiated some physical contact between them, contact Jackson has wanted so bad in the last two weeks, Aaron moves his body against Jackson's back, grinding into him, his hands have moved up onto his chest, he is rubbing his hands back and forth over the area, Jackson is moaning above him

"Jackson?"

"Hmm"

"let me come home, please, I miss you so much, I miss us, I miss being close to you"

Jackson is stunned, he turns around in Aaron's arms and places his hands along Aaron's face, he moves his lips forward almost touching Aaron's but not quite, Aaron closes his eyes, he can feel Jackson's breath against his mouth, he suddenly pulls back, Aaron opens his eyes and groans loudly, Jackson shrugs his shoulders trying to show Aaron he is not sure, he turns around facing the sink and says

"okay, but you aren't getting back in my bed, not yet anyway" Jackson smirks to himself

he knows as much as Aaron knows before the night is over he will be back in his bed, their bed,suddenly Aaron replies

" yeah right, leave that, come with me"

Aaron takes a hold of Jackson's hand and leads him up the stairs towards their bedroom

Jackson LOVES Aaron...Aaron LOVES Jackson...nothing has EVER come BETWEEN them for TOO LONG...nothing EVER will..

**TBC**

**A/N **really hope you enjoyed this chapter...I struggled with it..but think it came good in the end..i am sorry if it is not up to my usual standard..have a lot on my mind..next chapter will be better..I promise!


	18. Chapter 18

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 18**

**A/N **this chapter will begin exactly where the last one finished

**Read and Enjoy!**

Aaron and Jackson reach the top of the stairs, Aaron leads Jackson through into their bedroom, he closes the door behind them, Aaron turns to face him and places his hand around Jackson's neck pulling him closer towards his face, suddenly Aaron's lips touch Jackson's own, the kiss is sweet and tender to begin with, all of a sudden it becomes passionate very quickly with every emotion flooding through Aaron's body, every emotion he has ever felt for the man standing in front of him, this man who he loves with every fibre of his body, who has loved and adored from the very first moment he set his eyes upon him, Aaron places his hand upon Jackson's cheek and says

"make love to me, I need you so much"

Jackson nods at Aaron, he moves closer to him and starts to remove first Aaron's t-shirt along with his trackie bottoms and boxers, Jackson then removes his own clothes, he takes a hold of his partner's hand and moves him onto the bed telling him to lay down on his back, Jackson crawls closer to him on the bed between Aaron's legs, he reaches forward and places his hand around Aaron's cock, he works his hand to the tip, twisting and pulling ever so slowly, he can hear moans coming from Aaron, his mouth is open slightly and his head is flung back against the pillows while his hips are bucking towards Jackson's hand

"harder faster, please babe"

Jackson has other ideas, tonight it isn't going to be rushed, it doesn't feel right, not with everything that has happened recently, Jackson moves his body over Aaron's he moves his hand close to Aaron's lips, he places his finger over his lips and says

"Shhhh baby, its okay"

Jackson places his lips over Aaron's and kisses him slowly moving to his cheek and jawline neck and finally to his chest, he places one nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking while hearing groans and moans from Aaron, Jackson moves lower down his body stopping at his stomach he places his tongue inside swirling it around his belly button, the slow motions of his body is driving Aaron crazy, he groans and sighs loudly, a sigh Jackson recognises, Jackson knows Aaron loves sex rough and hard so this must be killing him

Jackson moves lower in between Aaron's legs, once there he reaches over into the bedside drawer and brings out some lube, he places the lube across his fingers and and starts to push one finger through Aaron's entrance, without any resistance Jackson eases a second finger in followed by a third, he pushes further using one finger to search for Aaron's sweet spot, Jackson rubs his finger across it, suddenly Aaron grabs hold of the bed sheets pushing his body upwards

Jackson smirks up at him, he knows that is the one thing Aaron enjoys most about sex, Aaron suddenly speaks

"i am ready now, just do it, before you drive me nuts" Aaron smirks at Jackson

"okay babe"

Jackson places his hand over his own cock getting it hard and ready

"okay, turn on your side"

"what, why?"

"just, do it" Jackson said smirking up at Aaron

"okay"

Aaron turns on his side, Jackson moves up the bed at the side of him so his chest is touching Aaron's back, Jackson raises one of Aaron's legs up to his stomach and uses one of Aaron's hands to tuck under the leg that is held up, Jackson notices Aaron is slightly panicking, this is the very first time they have made love in this way

"hey its okay, do you trust me?"

"always, I love you so much"

Aaron reaches back and touches Jackson's face and kisses him passionately, when they brake away from each other Jackson says

"I love you too baby, ready?"

"Mmm"

Jackson eases himself closer towards him, Aaron pushes back onto Jackson signalling what he wanted, Jackson placed himself towards Aaron's entrance and slowly pushed in, as he did Aaron begins to moan, Jackson keeps his thrusts into his partner slow and loving, all of a sudden Jackson can hear sobs coming from Aaron, Jackson suddenly stops and pulls out quickly fearing he has hurt Aaron, Jackson pulls Aaron around and into his arms, as Aaron turns to face Jackson he notices Aaron has tears streaming down his face, he places his hand up to Aaron's face wiping away his tears

"hey, come here, what is wrong?, did I hurt you?"

Aaron doesn't speak he just holds Jackson tightly almost like a child who has woken up from a bad nightmare

"Aaron please talk to me, I can't help you if you won't tell me what is wrong"

"I am so scared, I am losing everything"

Jackson pulls away from Aaron he pulls on some pyjama bottoms and says

"don't be so stupid, we are both still here, I won't ever leave you, no matter what I will always love you and always be here for you, even if we weren't together any more I will always be here Aaron"

Aaron feels his heart drop into his stomach, losing Jackson and Tyler is Aaron's worst fear. To hear Jackson even mention leaving him makes him feel like he wants to die, because that is what would happen, he wouldn't want to live a life without Jackson and Tyler

Jackson takes a hold of Aaron's hand, he pulls it closer to his mouth and kisses along his knuckles, when he stops he looks Aaron in the eyes and says

"listen to me, we will be laughing about this in six months time"

"WHAT, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING"

Aaron pulls his hand completely away from Jackson, he stands up and pulls on his clothes, he feels his anger rising

"how can you be so calm, OUR SON HAS CANCER, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU"

"there is nothing wrong with me, i am just as scared as you are, I wake up through the night and try to imagine what life would be like without him but I can't Aaron, its too hard, I love him just as much as you do, so I just carry on, he needs us to be strong not falling apart all the time, he doesn't know there is anything wrong, that is the way its staying, for now"

"what if the chemotherapy doesn't work, what if he dies?"

Jackson pulls Aaron closer to him and takes his hand as Aaron begins to cry and sob, Jackson cups Aaron's face with both his hands and kisses his lips softly and slowly, Aaron falls into Jackson's arms, tears falling down onto Jackson's shoulder, he pulls Aaron back to face him and says

"tell me what is really wrong, it isn't just about Tyler being ill is it?"

Aaron turns his head telling Jackson what he wants to hear

"so what is it then?"

"I am scared of losing you both"

"why would you lose me?"

"I lose everybody, everybody goes eventually"

"not me babe, you will never lose me, its you and me forever, I will never leave you, I promise, why do you doubt me so much?"

"I don't doubt you, I have never loved anybody the way I love you, I trust you with my life"

"whatever will or won't happen with our son, we will get through it together like always, when have I ever let you down or promised something I couldn't deliver?"

"never"

"come here"

Jackson pulls Aaron down on the bed with him, they lay side by side, Aaron suddenly speaks

"i am so sorry I left you, left you both when you needed me"

"promise me, you wont do it again, you won't leave me again?, no matter how hard it gets"

"I promise, does this mean I am forgiven?" Aaron smirks up at Jackson

"nothing to forgive"

Jackson learns into his bedside drawer and pulls out something, he places it upon Aaron's left hand, on his third finger

"there, back where it belongs"

"I am so glad you feel that way" Aaron says smirking

"what are you up to?"

Aaron stands up quickly leaves the bedroom and rushes down the stairs, he reaches into his bag that just so happens to be in the kitchen and pulls out an envelope, smiling he goes back up to Jackson, he enters the bedroom and sits back beside 'the love of his life' on the bed

"here, open it?" Aaron said

"what is it" Jackson looks surprised and confused

"open it and you will find out"

Jackson reaches into the envelope with his hand and pulls out the contents which so happens

to be an application form for a civil partnership, Aaron has never seen Jackson looking so happy, he has the biggest smile on his face Aaron thinks he has EVER seen, just at the moment Aaron thinks how pointless their early conversation was, Jackson won't ever walk away from him, he is more convinced of that now than he EVER has been about anything

"I thought we could talk about it, well when Tyler is better, I couldn't do it without him, it wouldn't be right, I kinda like the idea of him in a little suit" Aaron said

Jackson laughs "yea me too babe, I would marry you tomorrow but I think it is important we concentrate on Tyler for now"

"of course, he is the most important person in my life, well apart from you, I just want him well again"

"so do I baby and he will be, I promise" Jackson suddenly jumps up "need a shower, coming with me"

"no Romeo, I will go and finish making the food that you rudely didn't finish"

"you cheeky git, who pulled me up, no should I say dragged up the stairs"

"you know, you loved it really"

Jackson moves quickly over to the bed and kisses Aaron forcefully

"get off me, go on, go and take a shower"

"I love you"

"love you more" Jackson says as he is about to close the door, Aaron shakes his head as it closes

(4 weeks later)

Aaron and Jackson are sat in paddy's car, they are going to hospital, they have an appointment with Tyler's consultant, after his first round of chemotherapy she would like to perform some tests to check if his condition has changed at all, Aaron and Jackson are both nervous, it doesn't go un noticed by paddy

"listen you two, he will be okay, just stay positive alright?, ring me when you want a lift home"

"thanks paddy" Aaron and Jackson say in unison

they both get out of the car as paddy drives off , they head towards the hospital entrance inside to see the consultant

"hi, we are here to see Doctor ford"

"name?"

"Jackson Walsh"

"ah, take a seat she will be with you soon"

Jackson sits beside Aaron in the waiting area holding his hand, trying to reassure him

"just remember, we are only here to discuss which tests he can have, nothing to panic about"

"easier said than done"

chas and hazel suddenly arrive, they have come to lend their support

"mum, what are you doing here, why aren't you with Tyler, who is with him?, you better not have left him alone" Aaron said

since Tyler was admitted to hospital Aaron and Jackson have made sure if they couldn't be sat beside their son, someone else was always there with him if not chas or hazel then paddy or rhona would always be with him

"just relax, the nurses are with him, keeping him company"

"WHAT, WHY WHAT IS WRONG?" Aaron shouts

Jackson whispers warning him "Aaron sit down, everybody is looking, I don't want everybody knowing our business, you know"

"Mr livesy, Mr Walsh, can you come this way please" Aaron and Jackson follow the doctor into her office

"please take a seat, thank you"

she stares intently at her notes on Tyler

"okay, as you know Tyler has been undergoing chemotherapy for the past six weeks, I am now going to perform what I call a bone marrow test to determine if the first round of chemotherapy has been successful

"if it hasn't?" Aaron said

"Aaron just let her finish"

"no Jackson, if it hasn't worked, what then, is he going to die if it hasn't worked or what?"

"as I was saying this test will determine if it has worked and how well if at all, it will also be able to tell me at what stage Tyler's condition is at if it hasn't

"okay and if it hasn't WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY SON, IT IS A SIMPLE ENOUGH QUESTION"

"just sit down, we don't even know the results yet, you are making a fool of yourself, please just calm down"

Aaron apologises to the doctor explaining how worried he is about his son, she explains to them both Tyler will need to be unconscious for the procedure, she will take a small sample of bone marrow from his pelvis, the whole thing will only take twenty minutes to complete

Aaron and Jackson shake her hand, Jackson thanks her for all she has done for his son, they walk outside into the corridor to face both their mother's, both of them worried sick

"well, what did she say?" chas and hazel both say in unison

Jackson explains all about the bone marrow procedure, hazel pulls her son in for a hug while she says

"poor little mite, he has been through enough already"

"you okay" chas said to Aaron

"I am fine, don't fuss"

"right shall we go to the café, get something to eat, are you two coming with us" hazel said

"no we both want to see Tyler, you and chas go" Jackson said

"do you want me to bring something back for you?"

"no, just go, give both of us a bit of space, please mum"

"okay love" hazel said

chas and hazel leave them both alone, Jackson bends down in front of Aaron placing his hands along Aaron's thigh, Aaron just looks so lost, Jackson moves forward and kisses him, just one kiss, a kiss sweet and very loving

"I love you Aaron, you know that, don't you?, always have, always will"

"I know, I love you too, so much"

"let's go see him, yea?"

Aaron's face lights up at the suggestion, he stands up and Jackson takes his hand in his and they both walk down the corridor

(5 minutes later)

Aaron and Jackson are both in Tyler's room, he is fast asleep after yet more chemotherapy

"hi, how is he?" Jackson asks the nurse who has come to check up on him

"he has been asking for you both. Most of the day"

Aaron stays very quiet, he just holds Tyler's hand, rubbing his hand across his son's chest

(20 minutes later)

hazel and chas walk into Tyler's room at the sight of Tyler lying on the bed, Jackson and Aaron are lying either side of him, Aaron has his arms wrapped around him while Jackson holds his hand, both Aaron and Jackson hold each others hand over Tyler, fingers entwined, All three of them are fast asleep together, hazel and chas realise at the moment just how much both their boy's love Tyler

"Awww" hazel and chas both say together

**TBC **

**A/N **hope you weren't too disappointed with this chapter..I had writers block with it..found it quite difficult..hope you weren't too confused with the way I wrote Aaron in this chapter, I thought it was important to show how vulnerable and emotional he was over Tyler being ill..anyhow hope you enjoyed it...let me know!


	19. Chapter 19

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 19**

**A/N **more sensitive issues discussed!

**Read and Enjoy!**

the day of Tyler's results from his bone marrow test has arrived, Aaron and Jackson are both worried sick about their little boy, Aaron has stayed with Tyler all night so Jackson could go home and get some rest, Tyler stirs from his sleep, he starts to cry when he can't see Jackson

"I want to come home daddy, please can I, please"

Aaron feels his heart break, he loves his son very much, he hates seeing him like this. Over the last week Tyler has become very clingy with both Aaron and Jackson, he has become terrified of either one of them leaving him alone, he screams even when left with chas or hazel, Tyler notices Jackson arrive, he screams "daddy" and flings his arms around him

"I missed you daddy, can I come home?"

"Shhhh" Jackson said trying to soothe Tyler

"have I been naughty daddy, is that why I have to stay here now"

Aaron and Jackson look at each other, they both realise they need to sit down and speak to him about why he is in the hospital, why he can't come home yet, hazel realises they need some time alone

"my sweetheart, Nana is just popping outside for a while, I will be back soon, you be a good boy"

hazel kisses her grandson quickly on the forehead, she says goodbye to Aaron and Jackson and leaves them alone with Tyler, she mouths "good luck" to them both as she leaves

Aaron holds Tyler on his knee he is sat on the bed, Jackson takes a hold of his little hand trying to reassure him, telling him he did nothing wrong, Aaron suddenly speaks

"do you remember when you was feeling poorly and Nana hazel had to bring you here?"

"yes daddy, my belly hurt me

"yes it did, well you are here because the doctors and nurses are trying to make you better so your belly won't hurt any more, me and daddy want you to come home more than anything in the world, you are very poorly, when you are feeling better you can come home baby"

"I am a poorly boy?"

"yes, both your daddies need you to be a big brave boy, and to stay here until you feel better can you do that, be big and brave for me, little man?"

"yes daddy, I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie"

Aaron notices Jackson has tears forming in his eyes, he moves forward and kisses Jackson on the lips while saying

"come here, you soppy git, it wasn't that bad"

"it was beautiful, I couldn't have said it better myself" Jackson smirks at him

hazel arrives back, suddenly Tyler speaks

"I am a big brave boy Nana"

"yes you are, my darling"

doctor ford appears at the door of Tyler's room, she walks in towards his bed

"hello, so how are you today?" she asks while looking at the notes at the end of Tyler's bed

"Mr Walsh, Mr livesy, I have Tyler's test results, could you follow me please"

Aaron tries to reassure Tyler before he goes, he kisses his head

"remember, big brave boy, me and daddy will be back soon, okay?"

Jackson and Aaron leave Tyler alone with hazel and follow the doctor across the corridor into the family room, they both sit down beside her

"can you just tell us what the results say, I can't bear this any longer" Jackson said

Aaron is very quiet, which for him is unusual, Jackson is concerned, the doctor starts to speak

"unfortunately the chemotherapy has not been as successful as we would have hoped, I am very sorry"

"so what happens now" Jackson said

"there is another option for treatment I would like you both to consider, a bone marrow transplant, we would need immediate family members to have a blood test to determine if they are suitable to donate bone marrow for him"

"okay, thank you doctor" Jackson says smiling

Aaron is still exceptionally quiet, he never spoke a word to Dr ford, the whole time she was in the room, he looks dejected like all the fight has gone from his body, he has tears in his eyes, he stands up, Jackson speaks

"Aaron, where are you going?, babe?" Aaron finally speaks

"I am going to be sick"

Aaron walks towards the door, Jackson follows him out and into the corridor, Cain chas and hazel come towards them, Cain and chas just arrived, chas wanted to be here to support her son and Cain his sister, hazel left Tyler alone with the nurses once he fell asleep, she wanted to know what the doctor said

"what did she say" both hazel and chas said in unison

before Jackson can answer them both, Aaron drops to the floor, everybody crowds around him concerned, Jackson kneels beside him sat on the floor, he lifts Aaron's head up and places it upon his lap, he gently rubs his face

"oh my god, what happened" chas said crowding her son

"just give him some space, he has just had a shock, he will be okay"

"what is wrong Jackson?, what did the doctor say? Hazel said

"the chemotherapy didn't work, it just hit him harder than I thought it would"

"WHAT, so what happens now?" chas said

"I am sorry chas, but I don't really want to talk about it, all I care about right now is Aaron"

"what do you mean, he is my grandson"

"yes and he is my son"

Aaron starts to stir, he opens his eyes, he tries to sit up, suddenly he speaks

"Jackson?"

"I am here baby, its okay"

"what happened" Aaron said looking dazed and confused as to why he is on the floor

"you fainted babe"

"I want to see my son, he will be wondering where we are" Aaron said

"it is okay love, he is asleep" hazel said

Jackson helps Aaron up off the floor, he places his hand into Aaron's and pulls him up

"you okay" Jackson says fussing and cupping Aaron's face in his hand

Jackson looks deep into his fiancée's eyes looking concerned, a look that doesn't go unnoticed by hazel, she pulls Jackson to one side so she can speak to him, he leaves Aaron with chas and Cain

"what is it mum"

"take him home Jackson, he needs you"

"no, we need to go back to Tyler, he will be wondering where we are, I don't want him getting upset"

"Tyler will be fine for a few hours, Aaron is the one that needs you right now, you have spent everyday and night beside him, you both need some rest, please Jackson"

chas interrupts their conversation having left Aaron with Cain

"your mum is right love, you need to spend some time together away from all this, you both need each other right now, we will stay with Tyler, he will be fine, go on, go"

Cain gives Aaron and Jackson his car so they can go home, he passes the keys to Jackson and says

"scratch it and you are dead" Cain smiles to show he is joking with them both

(5 minutes later)

Aaron and Jackson are both sat in the car in complete silence, after a while Jackson tries to break the silence by taking Aaron's hand in his own, Aaron pulls away from Jackson's grasp,

"Aaron, please talk to me, please"

Aaron turns his head in Jackson's direction then quickly looks away from him, after another few minutes of driving they finally arrive home, Jackson stops the car and Aaron quickly jumps out, he walks away from him, well runs towards the cricket pavilion, Jackson follows him, Aaron is sat on the steps at the pavilion rocking his body with his head in his hands, almost like a child would do after being told they were naughty, Jackson sits down beside him trying to soothe him by placing his hand on his partner's shoulder then his back rubbing in circular motions

"please Jackson, go home, just leave me alone"

"I am not going anywhere, not until you talk to me, I love you, kinda means you are stuck with me, doesn't it?"

Aaron stands up, he starts to shout and cry uncontrollably

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US, WHY MY SON, WHY?, it should be me, not him, he is just a baby, what exactly did he do to deserve this, I wish I could take his place, I would in a heartbeat if I could, what are we going to do?"

"I know you would, I know how much you love him, I understand"

"do you, do you really?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" Jackson shouts trying to defend himself, he knows an argument is brewing

"its not the same for you, he isn't your son, is he?"

"I can not believe you just said that to me, he is still my son, I didn't just take him on Aaron, we made the decision to have this baby together, it was the best decision I EVER made, I dont regret a second of it, even now, even with how ill he is, I wouldn't change him for the world"

Jackson is heartbroken he never in a million years thought Aaron would ever throw that back in his face, the fact Aaron is his biological father and not Jackson not even in an argument, Aaron feel incredibly guilty for the words that just left his mouth, he regretted them instantly, but he said them and now he can't take them back

"I am so sorry babe, I didn't mean it, I just don't know what I am doing, my head is all over the place, I love you so much, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would NEVER intentionally hurt you baby"

"the whole trouble is Aaron, you never do, all you ever think about is how this is effecting you, what about me?, when was the last time you was there for me, i am scared too but you just don't think about that do you?, its always me that is being the strong one and I can't do it any more, I cant do it any more, HE IS MY SON TOO YOU KNOW"

Aaron is shocked at Jackson's angry outburst, Aaron looks at Jackson and for the first time finally realises just how much pain he is in, he moves towards him and sits beside him, he takes Jackson in his arms and hugs him tightly

"I am so sorry baby, I have been so selfish, from now on I will be here for you, I promise" Aaron says kissing jackson's head

"I need you Aaron, I need you so much, we both do"

Aaron realises at the moment he needs to get his priorities in order and his priorities are Jackson and Tyler, nothing and nobody matters more to him, from now on he is going to be the strong one and do what he should have done in the first place and be a proper dad and boyfriend and grow up, Aaron takes Jackson's face in his hands and says

"Jackson Walsh, I love you so much, we are going to get through this together, you me and Tyler, like it has always been"

"I love you too babe"

Jackson and Aaron fall into each other's arms sobbing uncontrolably

(15 minutes later)

Aaron and Jackson are both in dale head, lying on the sofa, Jackson is layed on Aaron with his back to his chest, Aaron has one hand on Jackson's chest while the one one is in his hair, they are enjoying spending time alone together before returning back to the hospital to Tyler

(10pm)

hazel and chas have agreed to spend the night at the hospital so Aaron and Jackson could get some rest, they were alone in dale head for the whole night, something that hadn't happened for quite a while, Aaron speaks

ready for bed babe?"

Jackson pulls his eyebrows together suggestively "to sleep?"

"yes Jackson to sleep, I am tired, god what are you like"

"ha says you, my little sex addict"

"I am not addicted to sex"

yeah yeah, you can not go two days without it"

"says who?"

"I do, get your backside upstairs" Jackson said winking at Aaron

**TBC **

**A/N **I am dedicating this chapter to carolinet1976 for all her help with this chapter..thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any character used

**chapter 20**

**Read and Enjoy!**

one week has passed since Tyler's bone marrow test results and Aaron and Jackson were being pushed to breaking point, Aaron, chas and nearly every member of the dingle clan had been tested to see if they were a match for Tyler, the word NO MATCH was etched on Aaron and Jackson's mind, sitting there eating away at not only them both but their relationship, they were arguing more than ever, there was an option for Aaron to consider, every member of his family had been tested, apart from his estranged one that was, Jackson couldn't understand why Aaron wouldn't consider contacting Gordon if it meant their son could live and they could be after months of turmoil a happy family again

(dale head)

"no Jackson, i am not doing it, we will find another way"

"we are running out of time, you heard the doctor, his best chance is bone marrow from a family member, not a stranger Aaron"

"you have got no idea have you, no idea what that man is like, he is a homophobic thug, I am not having him anywhere near my son"

"you aren't doing this for him, you are doing it for Tyler, how much do you love him Aaron, how much?"

"more than anything, I would do anything for him, you know that, but please don't ask me to do this, because I can't, not even for you"

"I just don't understand, what are you so scared of?"

"I am not scared of anyone or anything, least of all him"

Jackson moves closer towards his partner, he cups Aaron's face with his hands, he places his head against his and says

"I love you, please talk to me baby, please?"

Aaron pulls away, he takes Jackson's hand and leads him towards the sofa, they both sit down beside each other, Aaron starts to speak, he wants Jackson to know what his childhood was like, how tough it was being Gordon livesy's son

"when I was younger he was the best dad I could have hoped for, they were both the best parents, parents any child would have wanted, we were so happy together at one point, as I got older mum started going out all the time, avoiding him, well avoiding both of us, the arguments got worse,

I remember the day my mum left me, I was eight years old, it was a school day, she kissed me goodbye as normal, she knew she wasn't coming back but she never, not once said anything, then she was gone, gone from my life just like that without a second glance, I hated her for it for a long time, until it came a time I realised she did the right thing leaving him, I just wish she had taken me with her

after she was gone we both had a good relationship for a while, as I was growing up we did father son things together, going to the football, he took an interest in my life for the first time in a long time, I was so happy, contented for the first time in years, then she came along and everything changed"

Jackson had remained quiet through the whole talk, he knew Aaron had a rough time when he was younger, but he never spoke about it, now he was, Jackson was not going to stop him, he needed to speak about what was causing him pain and obviously had done for many years

"she?"

"Sandra, his beloved, devoted wife" Aaron said sarcastically

"she moved in with us, almost immediately, once she did I was hardly noticed, he didn't have time for me any more, when the baby came along, they had their own little family, they both made it clear I was no longer wanted or needed, I started getting into trouble, staying out all hours, experimenting with drugs, fighting at school, when he finally decided he had enough of me, he threw me out, then I went to live with my mum

Aaron stopped speaking, Jackson moved closer to him, tears were streaming down Aaron's face they were mirrored by the one's in Jackson's eyes, Jackson touched Aaron's face, caressing it, trying to soothe him. Wiping away his tears

"baby I am so sorry, I never realised it was that bad"

"Jackson please, you don't understand"

"what do you mean?"

"he brought me up to believe being gay was wrong, that loving another man was wrong, that people like that should be locked up, I always knew I was different, I had a friend at school who I was very close to, I always knew it was more than a friendship with him, I wanted to spend every moment with him, I thought about him when I closed my eyes at night and he was there as soon as I opened them, I got excited when I knew I was going to see him"

"did he know, did you ever...?"

"did I ever tell him, you mean?, no I didn't"

"I couldn't because of my dad, I was too scared to, I once thought about telling him, but I couldn't go through with it"

"the one person I needed to understand, tell me it would all be okay, to be there for me, be there more than he ever had before, wasn't, I had nobody so I buried it, the more time went on the more I became convinced it was wrong,

"I started to think like him, that the feelings I had were wrong, I hated it, I hated myself so much I nearly..."

"you nearly what Aaron, what did you do?"

"I nearly died, I tried to kill myself, I just wanted the feelings to go away, the self loathing to stop, I didn't want to be gay, I would have done anything to stop the feelings, I had"

"when I was in the hospital I met Flynn, he was visiting a relative in the next room"

Jackson interrupts Aaron

"please Aaron, I don't want to talk about Flynn"

Jackson stands up and walks to the other side of the room frustrated, Aaron walks over to him and takes his hand

"please babe, just let me finish, I know you hate it when I talk about him but he isn't a threat to us, he never was"

Aaron continues to speak while Jackson listens

"when I met Flynn I was all over the place, I still wanted to die, he saved me, he pulled me back from that, helped me to understand my feelings were normal, that they weren't wrong, we grew close

"well...you know the rest...I met you and my whole life changed"

Jackson had a puzzled look upon his face, he pulled away from Aaron who was holding his hand and backed away from him, Jackson sighed heavily

"Jackson, what is wrong, what did I do?"

"why did you do this, why talk about him now, are you deliberately trying to hurt me?"

"of course not, why would you say that, I love you, I just wanted you to understand why I can not have HIM having any part of our son's life"

Jackson forgave Aaron for his recent kiss with Flynn but he never forgot, it breaks his heart all over again every time he thinks about it, he knows if it ever happened again he wouldn't have it in his heart to forgive him a second time and that scares the hell out of him

Jackson walks over towards Aaron, he places one hand on his cheek while the other one is around Aaron's waist, he pulls him closer to him so both their lips are touching, they kiss, a slow loving kiss, Jackson breaks away, while looking into his fiancée's eyes he says

"I love you, I am sorry I pushed you, if you really don't want anything to do with him, we will find another way"

"this isn't about me, it is about our son"

"I don't understand"

"I am not ashamed of you Jackson, I am not ashamed of how I feel about you, of our life together, our family, and I don't want Tyler to learn that it is okay to think like Gordon does and that is exactly what will happen if I let that bastard anywhere near our son"

"I worry every day what will happen when he starts school, when he starts to wonder why the other kids have a mummy and he doesn't, what if he starts to hate us for it"

"hey, that will never happen babe, he loves us, you know that"

"I just feel like he is missing out on something, I just feel in the long run, he will start to resent me" Aaron said with tears in his eyes

"he adores you Aaron, no child loves his daddy like he loves you, his eyes light up when you walk into the room, we both love you so much"

"I know, I just want him to get well again, I want to marry you so much, then we can be a proper family, just the three of us together"

(2 hours later)

(at the hospital)

chas is sat at Tyler's bedside, she watches him as he plays with his toys, suddenly Aaron and Jackson arrive, Tyler screams excited when he sees them both, he jumps into Aaron's arms while shouting "daddy"

"hey little man, daddy has got a surprise for you, as you are feeling a bit better today, doctor said you can get up and go to the play room, would you like that, I got these for you, from home"

Aaron has brought Tyler his favourite DVD's from home, monster's inc and toy story

"can we watch them now daddy, can we?"

Aaron places his son down on the floor and holds his hand, Tyler is pulling him away, out of the room

"are you coming babe?" Aaron said to Jackson

"yes in a minute, just want a word with your mum first"

"okay, say goodbye to daddy Tyler" Aaron said

Aaron lets go of Tyler's hand, he runs towards Jackson and into his arms

"be good yea, I love you"

"I love you too, daddy"

Tyler kisses Jackson goodbye, Aaron leaves the room with him

Jackson turns towards chas with a serious look on his face

"okay, what has he done this time?" chas said

"nothing at all, I have a favour to ask, can you give me the address for Aaron's dad?"

"why, what do you want it for?"

"I don't want it for me, to be honest after the way he treated Aaron he can rot in hell, but I need it for Tyler, we are running out of options, I won't lose my son chas, not if I can stop it"

"of course I will give it you, I just didn't think about him being able to help him, you know Aaron is not going to be happy about this"

"I know, but I can't just sit back and do nothing"

(3 hours later)

Jackson is at Gordon livesy's house, he is walking towards the door, suddenly the door flings open leaving a little boy about five years old standing there, Jackson bends down so he is knee level with the little boy, he is shocked at what he sees, like it is Aaron staring back at him, they have the same stunningly blue eyes, it is like deja vu for Jackson

"hello, what is your name?" Jackson said

"my name is Daniel, what is yours?"

before Jackson can answer a voice standing beside the little boy stops Jackson in his tracks

"can I help you?"

Jackson holds out his hand just to be polite, even this action makes him feel so guilty like he is betraying Aaron, the man shakes his hand looking confused

"could we have a chat?, about Aaron"

"and you are?"

"sorry, I am Jackson, a friend of Aaron's"

Gordon opens the door and allows Jackson through so they can have a chat, he wants to hear all about his son, he regrets his past actions, he isn't the same man that Aaron walked away from, chas has kept him informed over the years about the wonderful man his son has grown up to be, but for Gordon all he wants is to be a part of his life again, Gordon starts to speak

"are you his boyfriend?"

Gordon notices the apprehension Jackson is showing over answering this specific question, he can guess what people have told him about Aaron's thug of a dad

"I don't know what you have heard, but I can guess, all I want is for him to be happy with his life, however he chooses to live it, so how long have you been together?"

"five years now"

"are you happy, together I mean?"

"yes very, the reason I came to see you was to speak about Tyler"

"Tyler?"

"he is your grandson, didn't chas tell you about him?, I thought she would have done when he was born"

"no she didn't, I have a grandson, I had no idea, is he well?"

"unfortunately not, we discovered not so long ago, well, he has leukaemia"

"I am so sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"there is something actually, the hospital needs blood relatives to be tested so he can have a bone marrow transplant, I... well we both wondered if you would be willing to have the test?"

"can I ask you something Jackson?"

"of course, ask away"

"does Aaron know you are here?, all these years I have wondered about him, tried to make contact, I wanted him to see I have changed, that I want to be a father to him, every time I have tried he has ignored me at every turn,so I now wonder why he suddenly has this change of heart"

"he doesn't know I am here, he can be very stubborn when he wants to be"

"he always was" Gordon laughs

"I will do anything I can to help, i am just not sure if Aaron will want it"

"Aaron is stubborn but he loves his son, he wants him to be better as much as I do"

Jackson and Gordon both stand up together

"it was really nice to meet you" Jackson said

"are you going to the hospital now?"

"yes, Aaron will be wondering where I am" Jackson said glancing at his watch upon his wrist

"would you mind if I came with you, I think the sooner me and my son have a chat the better"

(30 minutes later)

(back at the hospital)

Jackson and Gordon walk towards Tyler's room, they can see hazel walking towards them, she has a sad look on her face, Jackson is confused

"mum what is it, where is Tyler, oh god, is he okay?" Jackson said, panic evident in his voice

"hey he is fine, don't worry, who is that?" hazel said

"Aaron's dad and brother, don't worry I will explain later, right now I need to see Aaron" Jackson starts to walk towards the door, hazel holds onto his arm, trying to stop him

"what is it, what is wrong?"

hazel releases his arm and he walks into the room, he is stunned by the sight in front of him, Aaron is sat on one side of his bed while on the other Laura Tyler's biological mother was sat on the other side, she was smiling at Aaron

LAURA is TROUBLE...with a capital T...she almost destroyed Aaron and Jackson the FIRST TIME..will SHE try AGAIN..keep READING to find out...

**TBC**

NEXT...Aaron and Jackson's relationship will be tested in the worst way possible!

**A/N **I would like to thank...clerky mariacaddle carolinet1976 _rebeccajones lilllieall missyhmj87...for all their support when I wanted to give up on my writing a couple of days ago..love you all xxx

I would also like to clear up any confusion there may be over Aaron's little brother, he is a result of a second relationship Gordon had five years ago and not the baby that was mentioned during Aaron's heart to heart with Jackson

hope everyone liked this chapter...please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any character used

**chapter 21**

**Read and Enjoy!**

Jackson was stood in the doorway of Tyler's hospital room watching the scene unfold In front of him, he catches Laura's eye, she spots him standing there, she smirks once she realises how shocked Jackson is to see her, she knows he doesn't want her to be within an inch of the two most important people in his life, Jackson walks over towards Tyler and Aaron

"hey, how are my two favourite boys" Jackson said while he stares at Laura, the words were meant more for her than for Aaron and Tyler

Jackson very quickly moves over to Aaron and kisses him on the lips, very forcefully, when Jackson pulls away Aaron has a big smile across his face

"wow, what was that for?"

"need a reason to kiss you now, do I" the kiss tells Laura in no uncertain terms to back the hell off

"course not, tell daddy how better you feel now" Aaron said

"poorly tummy all gone now daddy, am not a poorly boy any more"

"come here little man, give daddy a big cuddle" Jackson said

Tyler throws his arms around his daddy as Jackson pulls him towards him, as he hugs his son, Jackson speaks

"so, you are here because?" Jackson said to Laura

"Jackson" Aaron gives him a look as if to say, do not start

"I came because I was worried about Tyler

"we both know that isn't true, you gave up any right to be a part of his life when you gave him to me and Aaron, don't start acting like a concerned mother now, how did you find out?"

"Dan rang nick, you know my brother"

"yes, I know who he is"

Aaron is fast losing his temper with both of them, he snatches Tyler from Jackson's arms

"what the hell are you doing?" Jackson said

"I don't want my son to see you arguing, just stop it both of you, now"

"I will leave you to it, see you later Aaron, bye bye, sweetheart" Laura said to Tyler, as she leaves the room, she glances at Jackson with a dirty look

Laura walks across the corridor towards the family room, she intends on waiting, as she walks towards the door, she notices the door is slightly ajar, she waits and listens, she can hear two voices speaking, it is Gordon and hazel, speaking about Aaron

"so you are Aaron's dad, I am sure he will be pleased to see you both" hazel said sarcastically, she knows some of the problems Aaron had with his dad, she also knows they do not have a close relationship

"I am hoping he will want to see me, I just want the chance to make him see I have changed, all I want is a relationship with my son, I would like him to have the chance to get to know his brother and Tyler to get to know Daniel, Jackson came to see me, I am hoping he can talk to him for me"

"this is Aaron we are talking about, yes?" hazel laughs

Laura has listened outside the door to every word, listening to the conversation has made her realise, Aaron does not know his father is here or that his beloved Jackson has betrayed him, well he will find out just as soon as she gets a chance to tell him herself

(back in Tyler's room)

Aaron and Jackson are discussing Laura suddenly turning up

"I am sure, she won't be here long, she just wanted to see how the little man was"

Jackson moves over to Aaron, close to his face Jackson whispers

"Aaron I love you, but you can be so stupid at times"

"what the hell is that suppose to mean"

"she isn't here to see Tyler, she doesn't give a toss about our son, we both know why she is here"

"Jackson, not this again, why do you always think the worse of her"

"there is nothing good to see, you know what she did last time, she nearly destroyed our relationship and she enjoyed every second of it, I am warning you, she attempts to repeat what happened last time, I will be out of that door so fast, you won't know what hit you, I forgave you for Flynn after what happened with her, it won't happen a third time, not again"

"nothing like that will EVER happen again, we are stronger now"

"I know, maybe I am overreacting, I just...the thought of losing you, living my life without you is just too much, I don't think..."

"hey, that won't ever happen, I would never leave you Jackson, you and Tyler are all I want from my life, I am complete now, I have been ever since I met you"

Jackson pulls Aaron in for a hug, he places his mouth against Aaron ear and whispers

"I love you baby"

"I love you too" Aaron replies

Laura is stood in the doorway, watching and listening to them both "this is going to be harder than I thought" Laura thinks to herself

"Jackson, hazel is asking for you, she is in the family room" Laura lies to get Aaron alone

Jackson goes to find hazel, leaving Laura and Aaron alone with Tyler

"so how is he, Tyler I mean, you already know what I think about Jackson"

"don't okay, I know how you feel about him, but I love him, so please don't talk about him like that"

"I have met your dad, I must say I was very surprised he was here, as I know you two don't exactly get on"

Aaron's eyes have glazed over, his eyes are like stone as he looks over at Laura

"WHAT, what do you mean, you have seen my dad, WHERE?"

"he is in the family room, with hazel and..."

before Laura can finish what she was trying to say, Aaron has stormed from Tyler's room into the family room, he opens the door, almost knocking it from its hinges, Jackson notices the look on his face, he knows that look, it is the same look Aaron always gets when he is angry, Jackson approaches him

"Aaron, don't do anything stupid, just stay calm" Jackson said

"shut up, you are in no position to tell me to do anything"

Aaron turns to Gordon shouting in his face

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I heard about Tyler, I just wanted to help if I can, please Aaron" Gordon said

"who told you about Tyler?"

Gordon puts his head down and Jackson closes his eyes, Aaron glances in Jackson's direction, Aaron guesses straight away who told his dad

"I do not want you anywhere near my son, have you got that, you destroyed me enough through my childhood, do not think for one minute that I am going to allow you to do it to Tyler too"

"I know what I did to you, it haunts me, it has done for years but I can not change the past, I have a chance to do something good for you and for him, please don't throw that back in my face, please let me help him

Aaron falls down in the chair beside him, he puts his head into his hands sobbing, Gordon kneels down beside him

"please son, please let me take the test, I may not be a match but if I am, Tyler could be well again, everything could go back to the way it used to be, when the three of you was so happy together, please?"

"okay, you can take the test, but do not think this gives you any right back into my life, because it doesn't, if that is what you want, you might as well turn right around and don't come back, nothing you ever do will change what you did"

Jackson exhales a huge sigh of relief, Gordon, hazel and Daniel leave the room at hazel's suggestion, she knows Aaron and Jackson need to talk, Jackson's actions could have damaged his relationship with Aaron, beyond repair this time,

Jackson moves closer towards Aaron and pulls on his arm, trying to turn him around to face him so they are looking at each other, Aaron lets rip

"take your hands off me, I am never EVER going to forgive you for this"

"Aaron please"

"how could you do this to me, you know what that man did to me, what he put me through, you are suppose to love me, at least I thought you did"

"how can you say that, of course I love you, it is because I love you, because I love you both that I went to see him in the first place,

"no, if you loved me, you wouldn't have gone, end of, I trusted you, I told you things I have never told anyone, you completely betrayed me"

"please baby, just let me explain"

"no, nothing you say, will change what you did, its over, if I can't trust you, there is no point staying together

"I can think of a few points why we should stay together, we have a child together and we love each other, isn't that enough?"

"I really wish it was"

"so what, that is it, over after five years, did I ever mean anything to you?"

"of course you did, you do, I love you so much"

"then why are you..."

"hang on, who told you about your dad"

"what do you mean"

"don't act stupid Aaron, when you came in this room, you was angry, like you knew what you were expecting to find"

"WHO TOLD YOU, like I even have to ask, why can't you see what she is doing to us"

"she isn't doing anything, if you hadn't done what you did, there would be no reason for her to be able to come between us, you did this jay, not her, I told you, in no uncertain terms did I want that man anywhere near my son"

"oh, its my son now is it, thank you very much"

Aaron moves towards the door, he has had enough of this conversation now, he just wants to see Tyler and go home

"I am going to see Tyler, then I am leaving, you can do what you want"

Aaron is about to open the door when he feels a hand pressed over his, his hand is on the door handle, Jackson's own hand is over his, Jackson speaks

"please baby don't do this, I love you, we belong together, I am begging you, please Aaron you can shout, scream at me but don't end us, if not for me then do it for Tyler, wait till he is better then we can talk about it again,

Jackson places both his hands upon Aaron face, he cups his face, he does this because he knows Aaron loves it and can never say no to him, unfortunately, this time he can, Aaron places his hands over Jackson's that so happen to be across his own face, he pulls them away from him

"do not touch me, you make me sick, you know that, using your own son to get what you want"

he pushes Jackson away from him and pulls open the door, rushing down the corridor in floods of tears he passes hazel who looks at him shocked and confused

"Aaron love, what has happened?"

Aaron ignores hazel as he walks past her towards Tyler's room, he doesn't mean to but he is so upset he can't speak, hazel open the door to the family room to find Jackson sat down on a chair with his head in his hands, he is crying uncontrollably, she sits down beside him

"oh sweetheart, what has happened, I just saw Aaron, he looked upset, did you two have a fight?"

"mum it was worse than that, he isn't ever going to forgive me, not this time"

"of course he will, he loves you, you know that"

"not with that bitch around he won't, now the doubts are there, she will make sure she turns him completely against me

"nothing could come between you two, nothing, do you hear me, you have been through everything life could throw at you and you always stay together"

"not this time, you didn't see the way he was looking at me, I have completely let him down, I don't blame him for hating me, if it was the other way around I would feel the same"

"he doesn't hate you Jackson, whatever you say, you don't fall out of love with someone that quickly, I am sure he is angry with you but he will come around"

"not with Laura around, she will use this to her advantage, I know it"

"why do you hate her so much?, I know she tried to cause some trouble between you in Spain but it can't of been that bad

"you have got no idea what that woman is capable of, she is evil"

"what do you mean?, what happened in Spain Jackson, tell me please"

Jackson begins to tell his mum what happened in Spain

"we met Laura while in Spain, she was the sister of a friend of Dan's, nick her brother helped me to get the construction managers job, we was so happy, Cain had managed to use his contacts in Spain to find a job for Aaron over there, everything was perfect for a long time, I worked along side nick so we got along pretty well, when we met Laura she was working in a bar over there, her boss was giving her a hard time, he sacked her and she then suddenly had nowhere to live so she came to live with us

we both became very close to her, when we decided on having a baby, surrogacy became a problem as it was so expensive over there with huge waiting lists, she knew how upset we both were, we both wanted a baby more than anything, so she offered to have it for us, when Tyler was born she became obsessed with Aaron and the baby, it was like I didn't exist any more

I felt so pushed out all the time, I spent most of my time, either on my own or in bars all the time, I met someone in a bar one night, he was just a friend but she found out about it, she tried to ensure with money that this guy seduced me, of course then she totally convinced Aaron I cheated on him which never happened, he was so upset he kissed her, I found it hard to trust him for a long time but we got over it, afterwards she backed off, few years later we came home and here we are"

"WHAT, so why is Aaron behaving like she is miss innocent?" hazel said

"he never believed she did anything wrong, he still doesn't, as far as he is concerned she gave us Tyler so we should be grateful"

"so what does she want, why is she here?"

"she wants Aaron and Tyler, as far as she is concerned she is his mum and Aaron is his dad, she wants them to be a happy family, she won't stop until she gets it"

"what am I going to do mum?"

(back in Tyler's room)

Aaron walks back into his room, Laura and the nurse is with him, Laura notices he has been crying, she smirks to herself at the trouble she has obviously caused, Aaron pulls Tyler into his arms, he wants to hug his son, get some kind of comfort from what just happened with Jackson

"daddy are you crying, please don't cry" Tyler said, sensing his dad had been crying

"I am okay, little man"

"where is daddy?, is he coming back

"he will be back soon, he is just talking to Nana hazel"

"I have to go now, be good for Laura, wont you?"

"wait I will come with you, you look upset, I really don't think you should be alone right now"

"no just stay with Tyler, at least until Jackson comes back"

(2 hours later)

(at dale head)

Aaron is upstairs in his and Jackson's bedroom, Laura is sat in the living room reading a magazine when Jackson comes through the door

"where is Aaron?"

"upstairs, don't go up, I don't know what you said to him but he is devastated, I hope you are proud of yourself"

"excuse me, I didn't do anything, that was you, opening your big mouth, why did you do it, was you deliberately trying to hurt him?"

"I love him, I would never do anything to hurt him, unlike you" Laura said

Jackson is about to climb the stairs when he is stopped in his tracks by Laura's voice

"why don't you do everyone including Tyler and Aaron a huge favour and just leave, leave them, if you loved them you would, I am not going to lie to you, I want them both, I always have and I always get what I want Jackson, what is best for Tyler is being brought up by me and Aaron, you know it and I know it"

Jackson walks over to Laura, he bends down so he is knee level with her

"it is never going to happen, so get that sick idea, right out of your head, even if Aaron wanted you, which I know for a fact he doesn't, you will NEVER get me out of Tyler's life, he may not have my blood running through his veins but I am the one who is on his birth certificate, he has my name, not Aaron's and he loves me not you

"as for Aaron, we love each other, you aren't ever going to change that, five years Laura, he won't ever love you like he loves me, I am going to do everything I can to get him back, you are not a threat to our relationship, you never were, nobody ever has been and nobody ever will be

(5 minutes later)

Jackson walks through his and Aaron's bedroom, Aaron is sat on the bed with his back to the headboard and his knees raised up with his head down, he looks upset, Jackson opens the wardrobe door, he pulls out a bag and starts putting his clothes into it, afterwards he sits on the edge of the bed, Aaron suddenly speaks

Jackson, what is going on, where are you going?" Aaron said panicking

"to Dan's, just for a few days, give us a bit of space, time to think"

Aaron moves closer towards Jackson and down the bottom of the bed, he places both his hands under Jackson's shirt and up onto his chest, Aaron rests his head upon Jackson's shoulder, Jackson sighs under Aaron's touch, he turns around in Aaron's arms looking confused

"don't say anything baby, just listen,I have had time to think, I shouldn't of said what I did, I didn't mean any of it, I don't want it be over, I just need some time by myself for a while, do you mind?"

"course I don't mind, that is why I am going to Dan's, give us some space"

Aaron moves ever closer to Jackson and places his head on his shoulder looking lovingly at Jackson

"I love you Jackson, I couldn't live without you, hope you know that"

"me too baby, I couldn't imagine life without you or our little boy"

"he will be okay, wont he?"

"of course, just you wait and see, I am going to go now, Dan will be expecting me"

"okay, call me, wont you?"

"yes" Jackson stands up and learns forward, he kisses Aaron on the lips"

"I love you babe" Jackson said

"I love you too"

(2 hours later)

(in Aaron's bedroom)

after Jackson left Aaron fell asleep, he suddenly wakes and is startled by what he finds, Laura is lying beside him as close as she can get

"Laura what are you..."

Laura places her finger across Aaron's lips while pulling on his bottom lip

"Shhhh" Laura said

she moves across Aaron's body so she is straddling him, her mouth is moving ever closer towards Aaron's...

**TBC**

WILL Aaron...BETRAY...Jackson in...the WORST way possible...KEEP READING..to FIND OUT!

**A/N **I would once again like to thank clerky and carolinet1976 for their encouragement with this chapter..luv you both xxx

please review..i would welcome any suggestions over this fanfic..!


	22. Chapter 22

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any character used

**chapter 22**

**Read and enjoy!**

"what the hell, do you think you are doing?"

Aaron pushes Laura up and moves quickly from the bed, he is stunned by her behaviour

"Aaron please, I know you want this, want me, me you and Tyler, we could be a family if you would just give in to your feelings for me"

"what feelings Laura, I don't have any feelings for you, I love Jackson, you know that, please don't do this

Aaron sits back down on the bed beside Laura, he places one arm around her while he holds her hand

"I am sorry, you mean everything to me, the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you, I love you Aaron"

"I know you do, you gave me and Jackson the one thing we both wanted more than anything In the whole world and I will always love you for that, just not in the way you want me to"

"I didn't do it for him, I did it for you, he is our son, nothing to do with Jackson"

Aaron pulls away from Laura, he is furious

"Aaron, what's wrong?"

"what is wrong, look I am going downstairs before I do or say something we will both regret"

Laura begins to pull Aaron back towards her

"Aaron please, what did I do?, look I am sorry if I upset you, I was only speaking the truth"

Aaron walks away from Laura and down the stairs, in the past he and Laura have always been close, something Jackson has always been uncomfortable with, but Laura has never really let her true feelings about Tyler and Jackson surface, well not to Aaron anyhow

(10 minutes later)

Aaron and Laura are sat watching the TV, Laura is sat on the sofa, while Aaron is sat in the chair nearby, suddenly Aaron grabs the remote and switches the TV off, he moves out of the chair and sits beside Laura on the sofa,

"hey, what did you do that for, I was watching that

"we need to talk, look Jackson will be home in a couple of days and I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't mention what we discussed or what happened upstairs, he is upset enough about Tyler, without you making things worse for us

"you mean, you don't want your boyfriend to know you kissed me?"

"I didn't kiss you Laura, I actually meant I don't want you tell him about what you said about Tyler, we both know you didn't mean it"

"I did mean it, Aaron I want to be a part of his life, a proper part, I want to be his mummy, he needs me and I need him, the biggest mistake of my life was when I gave him away, I can't be without him, it is killing me not having him in my life"

"needs you, he doesn't even know who you are Laura, Jackson would never allow you to see him, you know that, you know how he feels about you, you gave him away,

I am sorry but you are just going to have to live with that decision, you had this baby for us, he was never meant to have anything to do with you"

"will you speak to Jackson, please?"

Aaron agrees to speak to Jackson about Laura maybe getting to know Tyler, but he doesn't hold his breath, he knows Jackson too well, he also knows he won't allow Laura anywhere near him

Laura really isn't bothered about having any sort of relationship with Tyler in any way shape or form, being a part of Tyler's life means she will stay a part of Aaron's life while causing as much conflict and trouble for Aaron and Jackson's relationship as she can, she also knows one thing, if she can't be with Aaron she is going to make damn sure Jackson won't be either

(next morning)

Aaron is coming out of dale head when he spots Jackson walking into the café

he walks up to him quickly almost running, he places his hands around Jackson's waist halting his movements, Jackson smiles widely, he turns around in Aaron's arms

"hey baby, thought it was you"

"you know lots of people who have grabbed you in the street, do you?"

Jackson places his hands around Aaron's neck and pulls him towards him, he kisses him on the lips hard and intently, Aaron slightly pulls away he whispers against Jackson's mouth

"come home baby, please come home, I miss you so much, I was so lonely without you, bed didn't feel the same, I am miserable without you" Aaron smirks

"you mean, you miss the sex, Jesus Aaron it has only been one night, you will survive, you know, I thought we agreed to give each other some space"

I am allowed to change my mind, you know"

"I know, I miss you too, it was strange falling asleep, without you"

"can we talk, back at home, just for a few minutes?"

"yeah sure, where is the witch?" Jackson smirks

"ha ha, don't talk about her like that"

"you know, what I mean"

Aaron takes Jackson's hand and leads him down the road and into dale head, they walk into the front door to find Laura sat on the sofa, her face drops as she glances at Aaron's hand which he so happens to have his fingers linked through Jackson's, Jackson notices the way she is looking, he smirks back at her

"Laura, could you leave us alone, for a while?" Aaron said

Laura does as Aaron asks of her, she puts on her jacket and heads towards the door which so happens to have Jackson stood in front of it, Laura politely asks him to move so she can pass by him, once she is about to open the door, he grabs Aaron by the waist and speaks to her

"sorry, seems someone missed me last night, got a lot to make up for, don't rush back will you" Jackson looks away for fear of laughing

once Laura is out the door, Aaron taps Jackson across the chest

"do you have, to be so cruel"

"she loves me, really"

"yeah, you wish"

"so, what do you what to talk about?, and before you ask no I am not going upstairs" Jackson smirks

"its Tyler, I want to talk to you about our son"

"why, what is wrong with him?, god did something happen last night, why didn't anybody tell me" Jackson said worried

"hey, sit down, nothing is wrong with Tyler, it is more about Laura than him"

Aaron encourages Jackson to sit down beside him, he takes his hand in his, Jackson speaks first

"whatever you want to say about Laura, I don't want to hear it"

"just listen jay, please for me, she wants to see Tyler"

"she has done, last night at the hospital"

"no, I mean she wants to see him regularly, be a part of his life, be his mother"

Jackson stands up and storms to the other side of the room, he begins pacing up and down the living room floor, his temper beginning to rise

"WHAT, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN, NOT A CHANCE IN HELL, NOT WHILE I AM STILL BREATHING WILL SHE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY SON"

"please baby, just calm down, I told her that you wouldn't allow it"

"what is wrong with you, she gave birth to him, she is NOT his mother, we are his parents, not her, why can't you see what she is doing, she is trying to destroy our relationship,our family, why can nobody else see this apart from me, I don't want her anywhere near my son again, do you hear me?"

Aaron walks over to Jackson, he cups his face, he begins to stroke it, trying to soothe Jackson and calm him down

"hey, look at me, I promise you, she won't see him again, I hate seeing you like this, I love you so much, both of you are my life and I will do anything to make you happy"

"I know, I love you too"

"baby, she can only come between us, if we let her"

"I know, I just want everything back the way it used to be, before Tyler got ill, we were so happy then"

"we are still happy, nothing will ever come between us, I promise, listen if I tell you something, promise not to kick off"

"depends what it is" Jackson rolls his eyes "okay, I promise"

"last night, when you left I fell asleep on the bed..."

"yes Aaron, sometime today will do"

"I woke up and Laura was trying to kiss me"

"WHAT" Jackson walks out of dale head and over to the café, he guesses she will be in there, she never seems to go anywhere else, Laura is sat talking to chas when Jackson who is annoyed storms over to her table

"he told you then, I am guessing that is why you are here"

"told you, what" chas said

"he told me what happened, what is wrong with you, what's the matter, wasn't once enough for you?"

"I didn't kiss him Jackson, he kissed me, but then he isn't going to tell you, when he made me promise not to,

you evil conniving little bitch, when are you going to get it through your thick skull, he doesn't want you, he never did, I am more than enough for him, I always was, just piss off back to Spain and leave the three of us alone"

"do you mind telling me, what the hell is going on" chas said

"ask your new best friend, you know the one who is trying to single handedly destroy your son's life"

Jackson turns around to see Aaron stood with his back to the café door, he has his arms crossed, he is angry, before Jackson moves towards him, he faces Laura again and tells her

"oh and before I forget, if I ever find you in the hospital or near MY SON again, I will kill you, you can be a mother to him, over my dead body, you get me"

Jackson walks away from chas and Laura and towards Aaron, as he reaches his boyfriend Aaron notices the look of hurt and confusion upon Jackson's face, Jackson pushes him out of the way and walks through the door, Aaron turns around and runs after him

"baby please, just wait"

"don't baby me, Aaron"

"just listen babe, let me explain, I know what you are thinking, I NEVER kissed her, I wouldn't, I love you Jackson, you do believe me, don't you"

"really, cos I am sure it is something you have done before" Jackson says with a lot of sarcasm

Jackson begins to walk forward while Aaron walks in front of him, halting Jackson's movements and trying to stop him walking away from him, suddenly Aaron brings up his hands, he cups his boyfriend's face

"please Jackson, I just want you to come home, you belong with me and Tyler, not in Dan's flat"

"you must be joking, no way am I coming home, not with her there"

"then I will tell her to leave, please I need you with me, I miss you"

Aaron's looks to the floor, he is upset, Jackson places a hand under Aaron's chin bringing his face up to him

"look at me Aaron, I miss you too, but I can't come home, I don't trust you, I hate feeling like this because I love you so much, I just do not know when you are lying and when you are telling the truth, I can't keep putting myself through this"

"if you go, if you leave me, she wins"

"I am not leaving you, I just need some time"

Jackson kisses Aaron's head as he walks away from him, Aaron walks towards home and into dale head

as Jackson is walking up the road, he spots his mum walking towards him, she notices he is crying, she pulls him into an embrace

"my darling, what is wrong, is it Tyler?"

"no he is fine, I was just going to go to the hospital, do you want to come with me?"

(1 hour later)

hazel and Jackson are at the hospital, doctor ford is preparing Tyler for more tests so they have both been told to wait in the family room

"so where is he, he is his father and he isn't even here"

"just leave it, please mum"

"what happened?"

"nothing, its between me and Aaron

"really, so why do you have a face, like a smacked bum"

"I just don't think I can do this any more"

"do wha...ah miss perfect getting in the way again?"

"she claims Aaron kissed her"

"what, you believe her?"

"I really do not know what to believe, any more"

"well, what does Aaron say?"

"he said he woke up and she was trying to kiss him"

"he loves you Jackson, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you"

"he did before, twice, this is the third time, really not sure how much more I can put up with mum"

"do you love him, do you want to marry him?"

"of course I do, I want to marry him more than anything, I love him more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person, him and Tyler are my whole world, you know that"

"well then, you know what to do, don't you, go home, he needs you, especially since I am no longer there to keep an eye on him"

"what do you mean, no longer there?"

"I moved in with bob and the twins, you two need time alone, even more so once Tyler comes home from hospital and when you get married especially

"what so you left him alone, with Laura?"

"you need to start trusting him Jackson, you can't marry him, if you don't trust him, so are you going to take my advice and go home?"

(30 minutes later)

(dale head)

Laura is in the kitchen, she is making herself and Aaron a meal, to apologise for earlier, Aaron comes down the stairs

"I am going to the pub" Aaron said still annoyed from earlier

"don't go Aaron, stay, I have made your favourite, please, I just want you to know how sorry I am for earlier, I am ashamed of the way, I spoke to Jackson and I will apologise just as soon as I see him

Aaron relents and once again believes everything that comes from her lying mouth, she won't say sorry, she has no intention of doing so, there is a very dark reason she has lied, she has plans for Aaron tonight, plans she doesn't want to be interrupted, at least not until it is over

"what have you cooked?"

"spaghetti bolognese, you still like it, don't you?"

"yes of course, I do, thanks"

"my pleasure, sit at the table, I will go get it, larger?"

(10 minutes later)

Aaron and Laura sit talking at the table, suddenly Aaron starts to feel unwell

"Aaron are you okay, you don't look very well"

"I am just tired, really need to go to bed, lie down for a bit

Aaron stands up and makes his way to the stairs, he loses his balance and wobbles slightly, his vision has become blurred, Laura holds him in her arms

"hey, come on upstairs, I will help you into bed, I am sure you will feel better after a rest

Laura takes Aaron upstairs to his and Jackson's bedroom, they walk through the door once inside Laura closes it behind her

(1 hour later)

Aaron wakes up, he pulls his body from the bed, he has a terrible headache, his head is throbbing, he suddenly looks down at himself, he realises he is naked, he doesn't even remember getting into bed, let alone undressing himself,

a sudden dread overcomes him, he looks over at the other side of the bed expecting to find Jackson but he doesn't, what he finds makes him feel sick, Laura is lying there without clothes and fast asleep

Aaron suddenly gets out of the bed, he pulls on his trackie bottoms and runs to the bathroom, he vomits, afterwards Aaron pulls himself away from the toilet bowl, he is sobbing his heart out, he suddenly hears a key in the front door, gets up and leaves the bathroom and runs down the stairs

Jackson is stood at the bottom of the stairs, when Aaron sees him he runs straight into his arms, they kiss each other like they haven't seen each other for years, Aaron moves from Jackson's lips and virtually attacks his neck, sucking really hard while ripping at Jackson's shirt, Jackson starts to worry, this behaviour is totally unlike Aaron, he is usually so gentle, especially where Jackson is concerned

"Ahhhh Aaron baby stop, you are hurting me, JUST STOP" Jackson shouts while pushing Aaron away from him

Jackson looks at Aaron, he looks scared and upset

"hey, what is wrong, has something happened?"

Aaron turns his back against Jackson, he closes his eyes, and fakes a smile, Jackson can always tell when he is lying and when he is unhappy, he knows him that well, Aaron turns back around to Jackson smiling

"of course there isn't anything wrong, am I not allowed to show you affection, now?"

"course you can, come here"

Jackson takes Aaron in his arms, he hugs him tightly

"are you staying now?"

"yes, if you want me to"

"promise me you won't leave me again, not ever"

"I promise, I wont leave you again

**TBC **

DID Aaron sleep with Laura...WILL Jackson forgive him...KEEP reading to FIND OUT

**A/N **I apologise for the lack of Tyler in this chapter...he will return soon..I just felt it was important to show the angst between... Laura Jackson and Aaron

NEXT...will Aaron and Jackson's relationship survive..


	23. Chapter 23

**Is he the one **

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 23**

**Read and Enjoy!**

(2 weeks later)

today is the day Tyler is going to have his bone marrow transplant procedure, which Aaron and Jackson are worried sick over, as it turned out Gordon was not a match for his grandson but his son and Aaron's brother was, Gordon agreed to allow Daniel to donate bone marrow to help Tyler, Jackson and Aaron both prayed it would be successful

Jackson moved back home two weeks ago, at Aaron's request Laura had reluctantly agreed to move into the B&B, since then Aaron and Jackson's relationship had gone from strength to strength, the only one thing that is missing is the absence of their little boy, Aaron is still hiding from Jackson that he slept with Laura, he knows he will lose him forever once the truth comes out, Aaron fully expects Laura to tell him sooner or later

Aaron and Jackson are in bed, Aaron has his back towards Jackson fast asleep, Jackson wakes from his sleep and leans over Aaron, watching him sleep he suddenly places his lips on Aaron's neck trailing kisses from the back of his ear lobe to the bottom of his neck, Jackson takes his hand and places it inside Aaron's boxers

Aaron begins to stir from his sleep, suddenly Jackson feels Aaron's hand on top of his own, he begins pulling Jackson's hand away and out of his boxers, Jackson sighs heavily, he is frustrated, since Laura left everything has been perfect between them, they have been closer than EVER before, well all except one tiny thing

"Aaron, what is wrong?"

Aaron rolls around on his back, he faces Jackson

"nothing is wrong, I am just tired, not in the mood, just worried about Tyler"

"right" Jackson said sarcastically, he doesn't believe him and Aaron knows it

"what the hell is that supposed to mean"

Aaron jumps from the bed and looks out of the window, anything to distract him from this conversation

"it means I don't believe you, you haven't let me touch you since I came home, it is just excuse after excuse, we haven't made love for two weeks, just tell me what is wrong, I know you too well to know when something is wrong, you are distant all the time, its like you are scared of me"

"don't be stupid, now you really are over reacting Jackson, but if you miss sex, go to bar west, I am sure you will find it there"

"Aaron, it isn't about sex, I miss you, I miss being close to you, I love you, is it so wrong of me to want, my fiancée to show me just a bit of affection

Aaron moves back over to the bed, he sits down beside Jackson and takes his hand and holds it tightly

"what is it, you can tell me, you have always been able to tell me anything"

"I know, but I can't tell you this, you will hate me"

"I could never hate you baby, no matter what you did, I will always love you"

"I love you too, more than you will ever know"

"are you seeing someone else, is that what this is about"

"of course not, you and Tyler are all I want from my life, I don't want anyone else, you are it for me, you make me so happy, happier than I have ever been"

Jackson is smiling, he pulls Aaron in for a hug, suddenly Jackson mobile springs to life, hazel is calling to inform them Tyler will have his procedure in less than two hours and that they should get to the hospital as soon as possible

(2 hours later)

Aaron and Jackson arrive at the hospital, they go into Tyler's room, to find one of the nurses taking his temperature, he jumps up and down excitedly once he notices who is stood at the doorway, he throws his arms around Jackson and his legs, Tyler hugs his daddy like his life depends on it

"daddy, will you stay with me now, don't go home"

"hey, me and daddy will stay with you, when you wake up we will be here okay, will you promise me you will be a big brave boy for us"

"yes I promise daddy, I love you"

"I love you too, little man"

Jackson places Tyler back down on the bed, he and Aaron lie down at either side of their son, they are both smiling at each other and holding hands, Tyler holds his arms up and around both his daddies neck, contented he falls asleep, Laura is stood in the doorway of Tyler's room, watching the scene in front of her, she can see the way Aaron is smiling at Jackson, she turns around and leaves the room

(1 hour later)

Daniel and Tyler were taken to theatre twenty minutes ago, Aaron, Jackson Laura, hazel, chas, paddy, rhona and Gordon were all waiting for some news

Jackson was giving death stares to Laura, a look that didn't go unnoticed by Aaron

"stop it, we are here for our son, not for you to continue this stupid war, you have with her"

"I made my feelings clear Aaron, I don't want her anywhere near my son"

"I know, lets just concentrate on Tyler, we can talk about it later"

Aaron moves closer to Jackson so their chests are touching, he places one hand upon his cheek and moves towards his lips, Aaron kisses Jackson slowly and intently, they are being watched by hazel and chas while Laura looks on

Jackson pulls away he looks over Aaron's shoulder to see Laura giving him dirty looks, Jackson smirks back at her while shaking his head

Dr ford appears at the door, Jackson and Aaron notice her standing there, they both rush to the doorway along with chas and hazel

"how is he?" Aaron and Jackson both say in unison while looking at each other

"the procedure went as well as we could expect, no complications"

"can we see him?" Aaron said worried

"of course, just two at a time though, he won't be ready for visitors for quite a while, follow me"

Jackson and Aaron follow Dr ford into a room down the hall, she explains how Tyler is still unconscious follow his procedure, he is hooked up to a drip, she tells them both to expect that Tyler will be in pain when he wakes but not to panic, as it is perfectly normal following a bone marrow transplant

they both take a seat either side of their son, hoping he comes round soon, Aaron becomes upset, Jackson comforts him, trying to reassure him. Jackson holds Aaron's hand linking his fingers through his

"Aaron please don't cry, I hate seeing you like this, everything is going to be okay, we will get through this together, worst is over now"

"I know, just not sure how much more I can take, I just want him home with us, back where he belongs"

"he will be soon baby, I promise"

Aaron is scared but not only over the fact he could lose Tyler, he knows if Jackson discovers the truth he will lose him too, a fact that terrifies Aaron

Jackson has fallen asleep in the chair, Aaron bends down beside him, he places a kiss upon Jackson's cheek while whispering "I love you"

(10 minutes later)

Laura walks into Tyler's room, Jackson is still asleep, Aaron jumps to his feet once he sees her approach Tyler's bed

"Laura, what are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay, you did say I could see him"

"not now I didn't, if Jackson wakes up and finds you here, just go, please"

Jackson stirs from his sleep, he was woken up by the raised voices in the room, he notices Laura in the room,

"come on, outside NOW, we need to talk" Jackson said

Aaron follows Jackson outside into the corridor

"okay come on, give it to me"

"what do you mean?"

"well that is why you brought me out here, to have a go for letting her in there"

"we talked about this Aaron, I thought you understood, you promised me, you would respect my wishes, she is poison, the sooner you realise that the better"

"I only let her see him to say goodbye"

"goodbye?, what do you mean goodbye"

"she said she is going back to Spain, I felt sorry for her"

"oh Aaron, how stupid are you?, she isn't going back to Spain, she just said it so you would let her see Tyler, that bitch isn't going to go anyway until she has come between us, permanently

suddenly Laura begins to shout Aaron's name, Tyler has woken up, Aaron and Jackson rush to his bedside, Jackson leans over his son, Aaron leaves the room to find a nurse, for the first time since she arrived Laura witnesses first hand exactly how much Tyler loves Jackson, his little face has lit up at the sight of his daddy beside him

"hey, little man, how you doing?" Jackson said

"daddy, my belly hurts, got poorly belly"

"here?"

"no, daddy you are silly, it hurts me here"

Tyler complains his stomach is hurting, he is pointing to his hip though, what he actually means is he is in pain from the bone marrow procedure, which the doctor warned Jackson and Aaron that he would be, Aaron walks back into the room with the nurse

"hello Tyler, back with us now sweetheart" the nurse said

"will he be alright?" Aaron asks

"yes, he will be fine, as he is still hooked up to the drip, I am going to give him some pain relief, make him a bit more comfortable

"thank you" Aaron and Jackson both say in unison as she leaves the room

Jackson stands up and walks over towards Laura

"now you have seen him, said goodbye, you can get out and don't come back, but you aren't going to are you?, because you have no intention of leaving, do you Laura?, no of course not, he may not be able to see you for what you are but I can, I can see straight through you

Laura smirks back at him, she isn't bothered what Jackson thinks of her, the only person's opinion that matters to her is Aaron's

"he doesn't want you, he never did, the more you try the more desperate you look, he wants to be with me, he loves me and once Tyler comes home, we are getting married and there is nothing you can do about it

"if he doesn't want me, why did he have sex with me two weeks ago"

Aaron closes him eyes and hopes he didn't just hear what he thought he heard from Laura's mouth

"you are lying, he wouldn't do that, not to me"

Laura looks smug, Jackson has tears in his eyes

"Aaron, please tell me she is lying"

"of course I am not lying, look at him Jackson, he has guilt written all over him, we had sex two weeks ago in your bed and he loved every second of it

Jackson is devastated, he is hurt and confused why Aaron would do this to him, just the thought of someone else, anyone touching Aaron in that way, someone who wasn't him was turning his stomach and breaking his heart, Jackson thinks back two weeks ago, he remembers how from the moment he came home Aaron changed, now he knows why

Jackson turns and begins to walk towards the door, Aaron runs in front of him blocking the door, trying to stop him from leaving

"please Jackson don't go, just let me explain, it's not what you think"

"did you have sex with someone else?"

"yes but I don't remember doing it"

"then it is what it looks like, just get out of my way"

the next ten minutes is spent with them both screaming and shouting at each other, Tyler begins to cry, hazel and chas appear at the door after hearing shouting

"what the hell is..." chas said

hazel barges past both Aaron and Jackson once she sees Tyler, tears are streaming down his face, she moves over towards his bed, chas follows

hey, my little darling, its okay, Nana is here now"

hazel and chas both comfort Tyler, chas gives him a present she bought from the gift shop, it is a teddy bear, hazel bought him some sweets which she places upon the beside cabinet,

"what the hell are you doing Jackson, I am ashamed of you, I expect this from him, not you"

"i am going okay, happy now" Jackson said

Jackson is about to walk through the door when he hears

"daddy, don't go, don't leave me, please" Tyler is holding his arms out so Jackson can hug him

"please Jackson don't leave, he needs you, I need you, we can get through this, I can't do this without you" Aaron said

"he is your son Aaron, not mine, as I keep being reminded every day of my life

Jackson leaves the room without so much as a goodbye to his son, Tyler starts to scream uncontrollably, Aaron comforts him, he takes him into his arms, rocking him back and forth

"Shhhh, I am here baby, its okay, daddy's here

"daddy leaving me"

"no he isn't little man, he is just upset with daddy, he will be back, I promise"

Tyler calms down and stops crying,he places him back down on the bed and walks over to Laura

"why did you tell him Laura, he didn't need to know, it was my place to tell him, not you, just go yeah, don't come back here, I won't have Tyler upset like that again, I was stupid to think having you in his life might be good for him"

"Aaron, please

"I said just go, I don't want you to see him again"

"I am sorry, I just love you both so much"

"if Jackson leaves us because of this, I will never forgive you, Tyler is ill, he needs both me and Jackson to be there for him, not fighting like this,

Aaron walks back over to Tyler's bed, stands beside hazel and chas

"can you both stay here with him, I need to find Jackson, just till I come back"

(1 hour later)

(dale head)

Jackson is in his and Aaron's bedroom, he is lying on the bed with his back to the wall, he has his head down, his shoulders are hunched forward, he looks like the life has just been kicked out of him, Aaron walks through the door and sits beside him on the bed, Aaron takes Jackson's hand in his own, which Jackson instantly pulls away like someone just inflicted a burn on his hand

"save it, whatever you are going to say, I am not interested, you just trashed everything we ever meant to each other, in what, how long did it take Aaron?, how long did it take to completely ruin seven years together

"please Jackson don't say that, I love you, just you, nobody else, but if you want to go I can't stop you, hey maybe it is for the best, the man I have loved and adored for seven years wouldn't have just walked away from his own son, so maybe I don't know you at all

"don't make this about me, I am not the one who just ruined everything we have together"

"he was heartbroken Jackson, he is three years old and all he knows right now is that his daddy walked away from him, he thinks you have left him, that you won't come back, I know you are angry with me, you have every right to be

but don't take it out on him

Aaron pulls on Jackson's arm to turn him around to face him, Jackson is crying, tears falling down his face, Aaron cups Jackson's face with his hands and wipes his tears away

"listen to me, Tyler is your son, yours, it doesn't matter what Laura or anyone else thinks, you are the one who has brought him up for three years, he calls you daddy, not someone else, you are the one that watched him take his first steps, his first words, he calls for you when he is ill, he loves you Jackson, more than you will ever know, we both do"

we can get through this baby, I know we can, we belong together" Aaron said

Aaron slowly inches towards Jackson's face, Aaron lightly touches his lips across Jackson's own, at first Jackson doesn't respond, suddenly he starts to kiss Aaron back, very quickly the kiss turns frantic, full of passion

Jackson starts to move Aaron backwards over towards the bed, they both fall onto the bed, Jackson is lying on top of Aaron kissing him fiercely but with a lot of love, Aaron roughly start to take Jackson's shirt off pulling at his buttons

"stop Aaron, I can't, I am sorry"

"yes you can, just stop fighting it"

"no I can't, just stop, I love you so much but I can't just pretend nothing happened"

Jackson pulls away, he leaves the bedroom, down the stairs and out of the house

(3 hours later)

Jackson is at bob's, he is sat beside his mum

"what am I going to do mum"

"doesn't sound like Aaron to me, he adores you Jackson, he loves you and Tyler, he wouldn't do anything to hurt either of you, not knowingly"

"whose side are you on, are you saying its okay for him to cheat on me, that I should just roll over, say its alright and put up with it"

"no of course not, I would kill anyone that hurt you or Tyler, you know that, you both mean the world to me, what I am saying is I don't believe it, something isn't right Jackson, what did he say when you spoke to him"

"nothing, he said he doesn't remember anything"

"there you go then, speak to him Jackson, I mean properly speak to him, let him explain

(10 minutes later)

(dale head)

Jackson walks through the door, Aaron is stuffing his face with a cheese and pickle sandwich, his favourite

"hey, want one?" Aaron said pointing to his sandwich

"no thanks, I see what has happened hasn't affected your appetite, not that I am surprised, nothing ever does, you eat like am animal you know that"

"yes, but you still love me" Aaron smirks

"you wish" Jackson smiles at him

"come and sit down, here with me" Jackson said rubbing his hand over the sofa

Aaron sits down beside him, very close

"tell me what happened, with Laura, I want to know what you can remember"

"what do you mean?"

"you said, you can't remember what happened, I want to know what you can, please baby, just tell me, if we are going to get through and past this, I need to know truth"

Aaron smiles, at the word 'baby' he never truly thought he would hear that word again from Jackson's mouth

Aaron explains he came home and Laura had cooked him a meal, Aaron tells Jackson how she wanted to say sorry, apologise for what she did, he tells him how he began to feel unwell and how Laura helped him upstairs and how everything else is a complete blank, all he remembers from that moment on was waking up naked with Laura beside him, then Jackson came home

Jackson is staring into space, he has zoned out for while, he thinks about what Aaron has said

"Jackson, jay, hello" Aaron waves his hand in front of Jackson's face

"you okay?" Aaron said

"yeah look, I got to go"

"Jackson please don't go, I am sorry if I upset you, but I can't lie to you any more"

"you didn't upset me, you just made me realise something I should have known before, god I have been so stupid, look go to the pub, I will meet you in there in twenty minutes, just go to do something first"

Jackson leaves dale head and heads up towards the B&B, he wants to set Laura straight, once and for all

he walks into the B&B, Val is there alone

"hey, is Laura about?"

"the blonde who follows Aaron around with her tongue on the floor?"

"that's the one, glad I am not the only one, who has noticed"

"she has gone to the pub, she wanted to see chas about something"

while Val is distracted Jackson searches behind the B&B counter for Laura's spare room key, he goes upstairs and into her room, he begins searching through her stuff

(15 minutes later)

Aaron chas and Laura are sat at a table in the woolpack, hazel is absent as she stayed at the hospital with her grandson, chas came home for her shift in the pub as Tyler had gone to sleep so she felt it was okay to leave him

Jackson storms through the door, he is holding a bottle of tablets in his hand, he throws them at Laura, she bends down to pick them up from the floor

"you evil bitch, I knew, I just knew you couldn't be trusted, but I never not for one minute thought even YOU would sink this low, I can understand you trying to hurt me and even Aaron but how could you hurt Tyler like that, you gave birth to him, how heartless are you?"

"you went in my room, through my stuff?"

"too right I did, good job really isn't it?"

Aaron and chas look confused and shocked at Jackson's angry outburst

"Jackson, what is going on?" Aaron said

Jackson snatches the tablets from Laura and passes them to Aaron

"its rohypnol, she drugged you, you didn't cheat on me Aaron, you never slept with her, she just wanted you to think she had, well no she wanted me to think you had so I would leave you and she could have you all to herself"

"Laura, is this true?" Aaron said

"yes okay, we never slept together Aaron, let's face it, you are hardly capable"

"why, why did you do it?"

"he isn't good enough for you, he never was, you wouldn't listen to me, but he did what I knew he would, he left you, he doesn't love you enough, if he loved you, he never would have thought you cheated on him, not for one minute, you and Tyler deserve better

chas stands up with an angry look on her face

"I should knock your head off your shoulders, you know that, get out of my pub, if I EVER catch you near my son or grandson again, I will kill you"

Laura stands up with a smug look on her face "you know what Aaron, you was right about your mum, she really is an interfering sad slapper"

just as Laura is about to leave, chas pulls her around and calls her name

"I knew Aaron wouldn't lay a finger on a dirty slag like you, I will though"

chas slaps her around the face very hard "NOW GET OUT"

Aaron moves closer to Laura

"Laura, I love Jackson and he loves me, nothing you have done or will ever do can change that, you could never make me happy, nobody could,Jackson is the 'one', I knew that from the first moment I saw him, every minute I have spent with him the more I have loved him, he is perfect, my soul mate and he is worth ten of you, now get out and don't come near either of us again

Laura leaves the woolpack, hopefully gone for good

chas and Jackson are smiling, they are both glad Aaron finally stood up to her

**TBC**

**A/N **would like to thank everybody who contributed to this chapter..especially clerky missyhmj87 and carolinet1976..love you all

NEXT...Laura is FINALLY GONE...CAN Aaron and Jackson...REPAIR their BROKEN RELATIONSHIP..


	24. Chapter 24

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 24**

**Read and Enjoy!**

(6 weeks later)

Aaron and Jackson have been apart for six weeks, both of them refusing to speak to each other about anything other than Tyler, Jackson moved out and into bob's place with his mum for a while, the bone marrow transplant was successful and Tyler was now in remission, today is the day he is being released from hospital

Aaron had begun to accept his dad into his life and was allowing both Daniel and Gordon to form a strong relationship with Tyler, everything in his life was perfect..well all apart from the fact his relationship with Jackson was in tatters, Jackson was refusing to forgive Aaron and let him back in to his life

since Laura, Jackson was finding it hard to trust Aaron, he blames him for allowing her back into their life

(at the hospital)

Aaron walks into Tyler's hospital room, the doctor is with him

"daddy, I am coming home today"

"I know, excited?"

Tyler jumps into Aaron arms, jumping up and down, Aaron tries to calm him down

"Mr livesy, can I speak to you before we discharge him?"

Aaron follows the doctor into the corridor to speak to her while a nurse stays with Tyler,

"okay I will be making a follow up appointment to discuss Tyler's post treatment"

"post treatment?, I thought he was okay now"

"the leukaemia is in remission, but Tyler had a very aggressive form of leukaemia, there is a small chance it could return, we want to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen

(5 minutes later)

Aaron returns to Tyler's room, he begins to get him dressed into the clothes he brought for him to wear, suddenly hazel walks into the room

"Nana" Tyler screams

"hello my sweetheart, give me a big hug"

Tyler holds out his arms and cuddles hazel

"I hear, somebody is coming home today, have you been a good boy?"

"yes Nana, I have, can I have some sweets?"

"you will have to ask your daddy first"

hazel places Tyler back down on the bed, she grabs Aaron's arm and pulls him to one side so Tyler can't overhear their conversation

"where, is Jackson?"

"I don't know and I don't care"

"we both know, you don't mean that"

"yes I do, I can understand he is angry with me, but lately he just behaves like Tyler doesn't exist, he is confused hazel, he is three years old, he doesn't understand why his daddy doesn't come to see him any more"

"what do you mean, any more, when was the last time he was here?"

"one week ago, I never thought he would do this, me and Tyler were once the most important people in his life, I thought he loved us, how wrong was I"

Aaron begins to cry and hazel tries to comfort him, she holds his hand, trying to reassure him

"hey, he does love you, both of you"

"so where is he?, why isn't he here, with us, where he belongs, I just don't know what is going through his head at the moment, I thought when Laura went, things would get back to normal, but it has just got worse"

"I love him so much, I always have, I just want him to come home, can you talk to him hazel, please?"

"I will try love, don't worry too much, he will come around"

"I really hope so, thank you"

(1 hour later)

hazel arrives home, storms straight into Jackson's room, it is 2.30pm and he is still in bed, she opens the bedroom door

"get out of that bed, NOW, we need to talk"

Jackson pulls on his pyjama bottoms and walks into the living room

"sit down, what are you doing here, Jackson?"

"Hmm, let me think, I live here" Jackson said sarcastically

"don't start getting smart with me sunshine, I mean why aren't you with Aaron?"

"don't start okay, my relationship with Aaron is none of your business, if I want your opinion I will ask for it, have you finished?"

"no I haven't, you are going to listen to me Jackson, whether you like it or not, I really couldn't care about your relationship with Aaron, but when it affects my grandson, my pride and joy, I am making it my business, okay?

"mum please, just stop, I don't want to talk about it"

"tough, what is wrong with you, I just don't know who you are any more, my son, the Jackson I know and love, would never do this to his own child, Aaron is bringing him home about now, go and see him, please?

"I can't, please mum"

"Jackson sweetheart, tell me what is wrong, why can't you?"

"I just can't, Laura was right when she said they are better of without me,they are, well Aaron is anyway"

"that is just not true, he loves you, all he wants is for you to go home"

"I can't face him, I let him down, when he needed me the most I wasn't there, if I had just gone home when he wanted me to, Laura would never..it just wouldn't have happened in the first place"

"I still love him mum, I miss him so much, but I feel so guilty, I just wish he had listened to me when I tried to warn him, I just don't think there is anyway back for us, not this time

"go and see Tyler, he misses you and none of this is his fault, you can't let your problems with Aaron effect him, promise me?

(dale head)

Aaron walks through the door and places Tyler on the floor from his arms, Tyler runs into the kitchen, then through into the living room, he looks confused, Aaron follows him

" what is wrong baby?, who you looking for?"

"where is my daddy?"

Tyler runs towards Aaron and places the palms of his hands upwards, he is genuinely confused because Jackson isn't at home, where he should be

Aaron kneels down to his son so he is knee level with him, Tyler puts his little hands on his daddy's face

"where is he daddy, not here, can't find him"

Aaron has tears in his eyes, he understands his son's pain, because he misses Jackson just as much as he does

"he has just gone to work, he will be home later"

Aaron lies because he really does not know what else to say, these days he is not sure where Jackson is from one day to the next, right now Tyler needs reassurance, he is too young to understand what is happening, Aaron also hopes once hazel has a chance to speak to Jackson he will come and see Tyler

(20 minutes later)

Tyler is sat of the sofa watching a DVD with Aaron, suddenly there is a knock on the door, Aaron opens the front door, he is shocked at who is stood on the other side of the door

"hey, can I come in, can I see him"

"of course you can, why did you knock?"

"I don't live here any more Aaron, plus I forgot my keys"

Tyler hears Jackson speaking, he throws his body from the sofa and runs into Jackson's arms

"daddy, I missed you, will you stay with me?"

"for a while, go and watch your DVD, I need to talk to your daddy"

Jackson places his son back onto the floor

"what did the doctor say?"

"she said he has to go back next week, for follow up appointment, but you would know that if you had been where you were suppose to be"

"Aaron, don't start alright, I am sorry"

"so, care to tell me where you have been the last week, or should I just guess"

"I just came here to spend some time with him, I don't want an argument"

(1 hour later)

Tyler and Jackson have fallen asleep on the sofa, Aaron leans over them both and picks up Tyler into his arms, Jackson stirs from his sleep

"what time is it?"

"about 6.30pm"

"I better go"

"no, don't go, we need to talk, I will just put him to bed, then I will be back down"

Jackson and Aaron have spent the last two hours talking about their relationship, well more the lack of it

"look I am going, we are getting nowhere like this"

Jackson moves towards the door, Aaron moves beside him trying to halt his movements, he places his hand over Jackson's upon the door handle

"please babe, just stay with me, I love you so much"

"I know but I can't, please don't make this any harder than it needs to be"

Aaron moves closer to Jackson, their chests are touching, he cups Jackson's face with both hands and places his head against Jackson's, Aaron almost kisses him while Jackson closes his eyes, he is trying to stay strong but his heart is betraying what his head is telling him, he never could say no to Aaron

"tell me, tell me you don't love me any more and I will let you go, I won't mention this again"

Jackson whispers against Aaron's mouth

"I can't, because I do, I do still love you"

Aaron smiles, suddenly there is a noise at the top of the stairs

"daddy" Tyler shouts

Jackson moves closer to the stairs, he picks Tyler up into his arms, rocking him back and forth "bad dream, little man?"

"yes daddy, monsters"

Jackson places Tyler on to the sofa in the living room, he turns around to speak to Aaron

"what have I told you, about letting him watch monsters inc, before bed, you know it scares him, he is too young to be watching stuff like that

"don't overeact, it is a kids film, he loves it

"daddy has to go now, but I will be back tomorrow, we can go to the park"

Tyler frowns, which so happens to be identical to the way Aaron looks when he frowns

"yes he is your son alright"

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"well let me see, he looks like you, his facial expressions are exactly like yours

"no they aren't, he is frowning because he doesn't want you to go

Jackson kisses Tyler goodbye and walks towards the door, Tyler follows him, he begins to beg him to stay

"please daddy don't go, don't leave me again, stay here

Tyler begins to hold onto Jackson's legs stamping and screaming and throwing an almighty tantrum to get his own way

Tyler is sobbing uncontrollably "please daddy"

"Aaron, don't just stand there, do something"

"like what?, he is confused Jackson, all he knows is you have spent every night and every day with him the past three years, now you aren't there any more"

"well he will have to get used to it, sooner or later"

Aaron looks upset, he turns his back on Jackson

Jackson bends down so he is knee level with Tyler, he holds him in his arms, trying to reassure him

"hey, its okay, don't cry baby, how about we go back upstairs and I can read you a story, its past your bedtime anyway

Jackson takes Tyler into his bedroom and into bed, he lies beside him and begins reading him a story

(15 minutes later)

Aaron quietly opens the door to Tyler's bedroom, Tyler is fast asleep, Jackson is touching Tyler's face smiling and comforting him, Aaron smiles at the scene in front of him

"hey, everything alright now?"

"yea, seems so, bless him"

"he will be the same in the morning when he wakes up and you aren't here"

"I will be here before he wakes up, I thought I could spend the whole day with him, if you are okay with that"

"course I am, you can see him whenever you want"

"thanks, look, I gotta go, bye"

Jackson moves towards Aaron and places a kiss upon his cheek, as Jackson turns to leave Aaron holds his hand tightly

"why the rush?"

"I am meeting Dan at bar west, a few of us are going to go to a club"

Aaron face drops from a smile to a sad look, a look that doesn't go unnoticed by Jackson, Aaron isn't ready to watch Jackson move on from him, he doesn't think he ever will be

"promise me, you will be here in the morning?"

"I promise"

(next morning)

chas walks through the door at dale head, she begins looking around

"hey, so where is my little sweetheart?"

"Jackson took him out, they will be back later" Aaron said sadly

"Aaron, look at me, what's wrong?"

Aaron turns around and chas takes him into her arms, he begins to sob on his mum's shoulder

"I don't know what to do any more, I am so scared he won't ever forgive me for what happened with Laura, I ache for him mum, it hurts so much, I just want him to come home, I want him back"

chas takes Aaron's hand and urges him to sit beside her on the sofa

"listen to me, he loves you, he will be back, he just needs some time"

"how much time, its been six weeks, how much longer does he need?"

(1 hour later)

Aaron is walking into the garage, Debbie walks over to him

"hey, are you coming out tonight?, it is my birthday" Debbie said

"I don't know, depends if I can get someone to watch Tyler"

"can't chas or hazel watch him?"

"yea, is Jackson going to be there?" Aaron asks, ideas forming in his head

"well seeing as it is my birthday, and seeing as we are officially best friends now, I would think so yes"

Aaron smirks, Debbie shakes her head

"what?" Aaron said smiling

"you too, seriously want your heads banging together"

over the last six weeks since Aaron and Jackson have been apart Debbie and Jackson have grown increasingly close, he has confided in her a lot, she knows Jackson still loves Aaron, she also knows her cousin is still crazy about him

(7pm)

(dale head)

Aaron is upstairs in Tyler's bedroom, he is getting him ready for bed after his bath, hazel is coming around to look after him so he can go out

"hello, anybody home?" hazel shouts

Aaron comes down the stairs with Tyler in his arms

"hello, thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it"

"no problem at all, I love any chance I get to spend time with him"

"Nana"

Aaron passes Tyler over to hazel

"hello my little darling, ready to go?"

"would you mind watching him here, I just don't want his routine upsetting, he has not been himself since Jackson hasn't been here, I won't be back too late"

"yea, that's fine, say goodbye to daddy Tyler, don't worry, have a good time"

"bye bye daddy, I love you

hazel stands at the door with Tyler in her arms, they are both waving goodbye to Aaron

(8pm)

(bar west)

Adam, mia, roz, holly, Debbie and Aaron are all sat at a table in bar west, Adam has gone to the bar for drinks, Jackson isn't here yet and Aaron is getting worried, he keeps looking at his watch every five seconds

"Aaron he will be here, just chill out, he had to work today, so he is probably running late"

suddenly Jackson walks through the door with Dan, he makes his way over to the table, he sits down opposite Aaron, he begins smiling at him while kissing Debbie and wishing her happy birthday, Aaron begins to speak

"what is he doing here?, I didn't know he was invited" Aaron says sarcastically

"don't start okay, he isn't sitting with us, he only walked with me here"

Adam, mia, roz and holly sense an argument coming up and move to the dance floor

Debbie manages to calm the situation down, Aaron and Jackson sits on opposite sides of the table staring at each other, unable to keep their eyes of each other, Jackson smirks at him, which makes Aaron lose his temper, he bangs his glass down on the table and moves over towards the bar

(10 minutes later)

Aaron is stood at the bar, he is allowing himself to be chatted up by some random guy he just met, their chests are touching and Aaron's face is very close to the guy he is stood next to, Aaron looks out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jackson and Debbie watching him, he smirks back at them

(back over at Debbie's table)

"hey, you okay?" Debbie said

"yes I am fine, he can flirt and see who he wants, I don't care any more"

"I know you don't mean that, it is me you are talking to remember, I know how much seeing this is hurting you and so does he, which is why he is doing it

"I need a drink, want another one?"

(at the bar)

Aaron's date or whatever he is has gone to the toilet, which leaves Aaron alone at the bar with Jackson standing next to him

"alight" Aaron said smirking

"why do you want to hurt me so much, you really are a petulant child aren't you, our three year old has more common sense than you

"WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP" Jackson shouts before he bangs his hand down on the bar and walks out

Debbie rushes forward towards the bar clapping her hands together

"well done Aaron, do you know what you have done?, you are suppose to be showing him how much you love him, have you got any idea how much that performance just hurt him"

(5 minutes later)

Aaron is stood at the door of bar west, he is looking for Jackson, he just hopes he hasn't gone home yet, he spots him over the road, slumped against the wall, he is sat on the floor wiping his tears away from his face with his hand

Aaron holds out his hand, to help him up off the floor, Jackson knocks his hand away and stands up

"don't touch me, why do you hate me so much?, what did I do that was so bad that you wanted to hurt me like this"

"I don't hate you baby, I could never hate you, I love you, I want you back and I will do anything to make that happen, we belong together, you know it and so do I, I won't ever give up on us, I don't want anyone else, just you"

"WHAT, you were trying to make me jealous?, so I would what, roll over and just do what you wanted

"please baby, I know your angry, I am sorry I hurt you, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I just don't know what to do any more

"I don't want you to do anything, I love you Aaron, I always have, you don't need to make me jealous to prove it, you hurt me, you can't just expect me to forgive you, just like that, I need time, I am not ready to be with you again, I don't know if I ever will be

"I will wait, however long it takes, I won't give up on you Jackson

Aaron moves closer towards Jackson, he places his lips across Jackson's kissing him passionately, a kiss Jackson fully reciprocates, after a couple of minutes Aaron pulls away breathlessly, he whispers against Jackson's mouth

"I love you babe" Aaron said

"I love you too"

Aaron places one hand around Jackson's shoulder, while the other hand is around his back, he pulls him in for a hug, Jackson does the same and hugs Aaron tightly

Debbie is stood at the doors of bar west, she smiles as she look on

**TBC **

NEXT...Jackson is FORCED...to CONFRONT... his TRUE FEELINGS..when Aaron's LIFE is put into...IMMEDIATE DANGER

WILL Jackson...LOSE the LOVE OF HIS LIFE...KEEP reading...to FIND OUT!

**A/N **I would just like to explain Jackson's words to Aaron about forgiving him, Jackson is some ways blames Aaron for allowing Laura back into their lives, as well as the guilt he feels for being unable to protect him from her


	25. Chapter 25

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own emmerdale or any characters used

**chapter 25**

**Read and Enjoy!**

(2 weeks later)

over the last two weeks Aaron and Jackson have become a lot closer, they are getting along for the first time in two months, they have put their differences a side to be there for their son, who is not taking the separation well at all

(dale head)

(8am)

Aaron is sat down with Tyler, he is trying to encourage him to eat his breakfast but is unfortunately having no luck, Tyler knocks his bowl onto the floor. In temper Aaron shouts at him

"GET UPSTAIRS NOW"

Aaron drags Tyler upstairs by his hand, he pushes him into his bedroom, Tyler begins to sob

"daddy"

he places Tyler on his bed, he is kicking and screaming at Aaron

"NO, YOU STAY IN HERE, UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO BEHAVE"

"I HATE YOU" Tyler screams

Aaron begins to leave the room, he closes the door behind him, Tyler starts to kick and bang on the door, he screams hysterically

"I want my daddy"

Tyler sits on the floor, he starts to sob uncontrollably, suddenly there is a voice at the door

"hello, anybody home?"

"up here mum"

hey, what the hell is going on, why is he screaming?"

"I don't know what to do any more, he wet the bed AGAIN last night, I can't do this, I have had to take him out of nursery for a while, he is out of control, he bully's the kids, yesterday he bit somebody, he won't eat unless somebody else feeds him, anybody but me"

"he screams and throws tantrums 24 hours a day, he hardly sleeps, I am so tired mum, it wasn't suppose to be like this, I can't cope on my own"

"hey, you are not on your own"

chas begins to attempt to open Tyler's bedroom door

"no don't, he has to learn"

"Aaron, he misses his daddy, he just needs to know you are here, he is probably scared of losing you too, he just wants a cuddle, if you won't let me go in there let me call Jackson

(10 minutes later)

Jackson arrives, he walks up the stairs, he can hear Tyler sobbing and crying

"what the hell is going on, why is he crying?, just get out of my way, both of you"

Jackson pushes Aaron and chas out of the way, he opens Tyler's door and Tyler runs into his arms

"daddy"

"hey, little man, what is all this noise about?"

"daddy shouting" Tyler said

Jackson rocks Tyler back and forth to calm him down, once he stops crying, he passes him to chas to take him downstairs, while he speaks to Aaron

"go with Nana, daddy will be down soon, be a good boy"

once Tyler and chas have gone downstairs, Jackson closes the bedroom door

"don't you EVER lock our son in a room again, do you hear me"

"I didn't lock him in Jackson, he was being naughty so I sent him to his room"

"why was you shouting at him?"

"same reason, he is out of control lately, he doesn't listen to anything I say, he just tantrums and screams at me"

"he is three years old Aaron, who has been through a lot the last couple of months, he needs you to love him, to comfort him, tell him everything is going to be okay, but no what do you do, you shout in his face

"don't lecture me okay, you don't know what it is like, I am doing all this on my own, it wasn't suppose to be like this, we was suppose to be in this together, I just can't do it, I can't cope any more"

"it is called being a parent" Jackson said

Jackson moves towards the other side of Tyler's room he begins pulling his son's clothes out of his drawers

"what are you doing?" Aaron said

"I am taking him, you can't look after him properly, I should never have left him with you in the first place

"please Jackson, don't do this, he is all I have got left, please don't take him away from me, I am begging you"

"he needs to be looked after properly, if you can't do it, I will"

Jackson leaves Tyler's bedroom, Aaron not far behind him, they both walk down the stairs into the living room, chas is sat on the sofa with Tyler in her arms

"give him to me chas, I am taking him to my mum's for a while"

"no you are not"

"its okay mum" Aaron said

chas does as Aaron asks and passes Tyler to Jackson and Jackson leaves the house with Tyler

"what is wrong with you, why did you let him take him?"

"don't start mum, I have to go to work, you see yourself out"

(5 minutes later)

Debbie is stood outside the garage, she notices Aaron walk towards her, he is pulling his hoodie sleeve over his hand wiping tears away that are falling down his face

"are you okay, what happened?"

"just leave it yeah, I came to work, not to a lecture"

(hazel and bob's)

Jackson walks into the flat with Tyler in his arms, hazel looks shocked

"what is he doing here, thought he wasn't coming till tomorrow"

"yes well change of plan, bob won't mind if he comes on a more permanent basis, will he?"

"what, do you mean?"

"I mean he is going to be living with me, from now on"

"what, and Aaron is okay with this"

"I didn't give him much choice, I just can't trust him to look after him any more"

"whoa, I thought you had decided to go home, give him another chance, that is what you said this morning"

"I changed my mind, you should have seen him, he was sobbing when I arrived, every time I think we are going to be okay, he just makes things ten times worse

"so what are you going to do?"

"first thing Monday morning I am going to see about getting full custody of him"

"Jackson, think about what you are doing, I know you are upset but you don't really want this do you?"

"I don't have a choice, he has gone too far this time, look I have to get back to work, can you watch him until I get back?"

"course I can, we can have fun, you know how much I love spending time with him"

(2 hours later)

Jackson is at work at the building site when suddenly his mobile springs to life, it is chas calling, "no doubt to give me a mouthful for earlier" Jackson thinks, he disconnects the call

several minutes and phone calls later Debbie starts to call

"hello, what is it Debbie, I am at work you know"

"Jackson just listen, its Aaron, he has been in an accident at work, you need to get to the hospital quickly, its serious

Jackson takes in what Debbie is telling him, his phone slips from his hand and smashes on the floor

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Dan said

"I have to go, I have to get to the hospital, its Aaron"

"come on, I will take you"

(20 minutes later)

Jackson arrives at the hospital, he walks towards the desk, chas walks towards him, she has been crying

"Jackson?, I have been trying to ring you"

"where is he, I want to see him, what the hell happened, Debbie said it was serious"

"you can't love, see him I mean, he is..."

"oh my god no, please don't tell me.."

"no love, he is in theatre, they told us to wait"

Debbie spots Jackson by reception and comes running over to him, she flings her arms around his neck and pulls him into her

"I am so sorry, its all my fault, I should never have let him near the car"

"would one of you, mind telling me, what the hell is going on, you said on the phone it was serious"

"yes a car fell on him, he insisted on working on this car that was brought in"

"where is Cain?"

"he is in the family room waiting, what do you want him with..."

before Debbie can finish what she was trying to say, Jackson has stormed into the family room to see Cain"

"what the hell were you doing, I swear to god, if one of your dodgy cars had anything to do with this, if anything happens to him.."

"don't get smart with me kid, there is nothing wrong with my motors" Cain said

"just calm down, Jackson" paddy said

"calm down?, we have a son who needs him in his life, if you hadn't noticed"

"Jackson, it wasn't the car, there was nothing wrong with it" Debbie said

"what do you mean?"

"when he came to work this morning, he was upset, I caught him crying, he was distracted under the car, he knocked the jack that was holding it up, before we knew what had happened the car had fallen on him"

"it was nobody's fault, it was just an accident" Debbie says

Jackson moves over the other side of the room towards chas

"it is all my fault, he was upset because of me chas, if anything happens to him, I will never forgive myself, and Tyler won't either"

"hey, none of this is your fault, I don't want to hear you talk like that again, my son adores you Jackson, he loves you, and you are reason he will get through this"

(40 minutes later)

the doctor appears at the door

"family of Aaron livesy"

Jackson and chas move quickly towards the door

"you are?"

"I am his.." Jackson struggles for the words to use to describe what he now is to Aaron, partner doesn't sound right any more

"I am his mum and he is his boyfriend" chas said

"okay, when Mr livesy was brought into us he was in a critical condition, his heart stopped briefly, we managed to get him back but he had extensive internal bleeding so we had to operate,

we managed to stop the bleeding but our main concern is that his brain was starved of oxygen while he was unconscious, when his heart stopped

there is a chance, a very small chance, we could be looking at some brain damage, I also must tell you he has a broken pelvis and arm and two fractured ribs

we will have to wait until he regains consciousness to find out if there is any further damage, the next 24-48 hours will be critical

I am sorry I have no better news

"can we see him, please I just want to see him" Jackson said

"he has been taken up to ITU as soon as you can see him I will send someone to take you up there

the doctor leaves the room, chas turns to Jackson to see tears streaming down his face, she pulls him into a hug and wraps her arms around him tightly

(1 hour later)

a nurse is showing Jackson and chas into Aaron's room

"I would just like to warn you there is lots of tubes and wires on Mr livesy, please don't be alarmed, it is just helping him to breathe and so we can monitor his condition

inside the room Aaron has a tube down his throat helping him breathe and his heart is beating away loudly on the monitor

Jackson sits beside Aaron while chas sits at the other side of the bed, Jackson almost touches his hand but then he retracts it, a look that doesn't go unnoticed by the nurse

"it is okay, he won't break, you can touch him, I will leave you to it, if you want anything I will be out in the hall

Jackson picks Aaron's hand up slowly and places it against his own cheek while closing his eyes, trying to get some kind of comfort from it, Jackson begins to cry and chas reaches over the bed and holds his hand trying to comfort him

what happens if he dies, what if we lose him, what if he dies thinking I hated him?"

"he isn't going to die Jackson, he is a fighter, he has everything to live for, he has you and Tyler, he won't give up on that, I know my son, he will be okay"

"I couldn't live without him, I love him so much, with all my heart, he is my whole life, my reason for living, I just didn't realise that until now

"you can tell him, when he wakes up, he will come back to us, do you want a drink?, I was thinking maybe you should call your mum or I could while I was out at the café

"will you do it, but tell her not to come here, well not unless she can find someone else to look after Tyler, I don't want him to see Aaron like this"

(2 weeks later)

there has been no improvement in Aaron's condition over the two weeks he has been here, Jackson has tried everything, bringing Tyler in to see him, playing him his favourite music, talking to him, anything to help him regain consciousness, nothing has worked

hazel and chas have become extremely worried that Jackson has barely left Aaron's side since the accident, not even to spend time with his son,

he insists on staying beside Aaron every second of every day, just in case he wakes up, when he does Jackson wants his face to be the first one he sees when Aaron opens his eyes

"Jackson sweetheart, why don't you go home for a while, get some sleep, spend some time with Tyler, we will ring you if anything happens" hazel said

"promise me, the second he opens his eyes, you will let me know"

"I promise, you won't be any good to him, if he wakes up, and you are like this , you are exhausted"

"okay, I could do with a shower and change of clothes anyway"

Jackson stands up and leans over Aaron, he kisses his head while whispering

"I love you baby, please come back to me"

(30 minutes later)

(dale head)

Jackson is upstairs in his and Aaron's bedroom, he is putting his clothes back into the drawers and wardrobe, they are finally back where their belong and as far as Jackson is concerned they are never being removed EVER again

he removes his shirt and jeans and crawls into bed, he lies on Aaron side of the bed, he can still smell him on the pillows, he sighs heavily taking contentment from it, he falls fast asleep

(next morning)

Jackson is in Tyler's bedroom, he is getting his son dressed, all at once Tyler speaks

"where is my daddy, when is he coming home?"

"he is just busy at the moment, he will be back as soon as he can"

Jackson lies to his son, he doesn't want to upset him any further than he has been

Tyler frowns whilst shaking his head, Jackson laughs at him, in some ways it is like Aaron is still with him when Tyler does facial expressions, because not only is Tyler Aaron's double in looks, he behaves like him too, Jackson takes comfort in the fact that whatever happens he will always have a big part of Aaron with him always

"come on, come and sit on daddy's knee"

Jackson lifts Tyler up upon his lap so they can have a chat

"do you remember when you was poorly, had a poorly belly and you had to be in hospital, so you could get better, so you could come home to your daddy and me"

"yes daddy I do"

"well that is where daddy is, he is poorly and the doctors are trying to make him better so he can come home to us

when daddy comes home, will you leave us again, daddy?"

Jackson wipes away the tears that are rolling down his face, he never realised until this moment the pain he has caused his son, being absent from his life, these past few months

Jackson whispers to himself "what have I done to you"

"no Tyler, I will never leave you or your daddy ever again, I promise baby"

(7pm)

(at the hospital)

chas hazel and Jackson are sat around Aaron's bed for another night in a row, willing him to wake up

chas has fallen asleep in the chair, while hazel sits close by, reading a magazine,

Jackson is sat at Aaron's bedside, he is holding his hand, he has threaded his fingers through Aaron's, Jackson has his head on Aaron's hand, he has fallen asleep,

suddenly Aaron wakes from his unconscious state, he pulls his hand from Jackson's and begins stroking his fingers through his curly hair

hazel jumps from her chair, she shouts Jackson and chas, urging them to wake up

hazel whispers "Jackson love, wake up, look"

chas begins to wake up, she jumps up and towards Aaron's bed

Aaron love, can you hear me?"

hazel leaves the room to get the nurse, Jackson begins to wake up, he lifts his head, Aaron rubs his thumb across Jackson's cheek

Jackson quickly jumps up, he leans over the bed, he holds Aaron's hand

"babe, can you hear me?, squeeze my hand if you can"

(10 minutes later)

Jackson chas and hazel have been asked to wait outside, the doctor is in with Aaron checking him over, Jackson is pacing the floor

"give it a rest Jackson, you are wearing the pattern from the floor" chas said

"what if there is something wrong with him?"

suddenly the doctor comes out of the room, Jackson rushes to the door

"how is he, can I see him?"

"Jackson right?, you can go in, he is asking for you"

Jackson goes into Aaron's room, he sits by his bedside, Aaron breathes heavily through the oxygen mask that has been placed upon his face, all at once he pulls it off

"what, happ..."

"hey, don't talk, its okay baby"

Jackson holds Aaron's hand, which Aaron pulls out of his grasp immediately, he turns his head away with a hurt look on his face

"baby please don't, look I know you are angry, you have every right to be but.."

"but what jay, why are you even here?"

"because I love you"

"thanks, but I don't want you to pity me, or feel guilty, you are only here because I ended up in hospital"

"I don't feel guilty, I thought I had lost you, I don't EVER want to feel like that again, it made me realise how much I love you and that I couldn't live my life without you in it, nor do I ever want to

"have you any idea how much it hurt, when you took Tyler from me like that"

"I know how much I hurt you, I have lived with that hurt since the day I walked away from you both, it was the biggest mistake I EVER made

"I want you back, I want us to be a family again, I know I hurt you, but I know we can get past it, we love each other

"please give me another chance, do it for our son, if not for me, he is hurting so much, I just didn't realise how much until today

Aaron holds out his hand for Jackson to hold

"come here, I can't reach over there"

Jackson moves closer to him, he holds Aaron's hand tightly while smiling

Aaron moans "Ahhhh"

"what is wrong, you okay?"

"yeah, it just hurts, bit painful"

"shall I get a doctor?"

"no, but I know how you can make it better"

"oh yeah, how?" Jackson smirks

"come here, kiss me"

Jackson moves closer to Aaron's face, he begins kissing his forehead, then his eyelids, his cheek, he pulls away laughing

"Jackson, quit the fucking teasing"

quickly Jackson moves strongly over Aaron's lips, he kisses him passionately, when Jackson pulls away he is smiling, he places his head against Aaron's, he whispers against his mouth

"does this mean I can come home now?"

"you already moved back in, didn't you?" it was more of a statement than a question

"how, do you know?"

"because I know you, too well" Aaron smirks

Jackson places another kiss on Aaron's lips, chas and hazel open the door quietly, they look across the room smiling at the scene in front of them

chas and hazel stand close to each other while saying "yesssssss" in unison

(3 days later)

today Aaron is being discharged from hospital, he is grumpy because of the pain, Jackson walks through the door and into Aaron's room

"hey babe, how you feeling?"

"like I want to go home, sick of this place, can not believe they are making me go home in a wheelchair"

"it is just for a few weeks, just until you can walk again, so, you ready to go?"

"you bet"

(45 minutes later)

(dale head)

they both go through the door into the living room

"home sweet home babe, you okay?"

"better now I am home, where is Tyler?"

"you mum took him, so we could spend some time together"

Jackson helps Aaron to walk over to the sofa, he places him down gently, so as to not cause any further pain, Jackson sits beside him, he places his head upon Aaron's shoulder

Aaron sighs with contentment, he kisses jackson's head and snuggles towards him while switching on the TV

(20 minutes later)

Aaron and Jackson are still sat together on the sofa, Aaron is groaning and holding his hand across his eyes

"hey, what's up?"

"just a headache, don't fuss"

"why don't you have a lie down, come on upstairs"

Aaron raises his eyebrows and smiles cheekily

"no way, forget it"

"what, I never said anything babe"

"you don't have to, I know you like the back of my hand"

"well the doctor did say I need some tender loving care"

"not like that he didn't, he meant for me to look after you, to take care of you"

"yes and you can, upstairs, it has been too long, I miss you"

"I miss you too, but you aren't in any fit state right now, you have a broken pelvis, in case you hadn't noticed

"come on, I will take you upstairs, then make you something to eat" Jackson said

Jackson stands up and urges Aaron to get on his back

"come on, get on my back"

"you have officially gone mad, you know that, no way am I letting you carry me upstairs"

"how else do you suppose you will get up there"

Aaron gives in and allows Jackson to carry him up the stairs and into their bedroom, Jackson places his partner onto the bed, he moves over towards the window and closes the curtains so the room is in darkness

Jackson walks over to the bed and sits beside Aaron, he starts to pull Aaron's t-shirt up and over his head, he slowly removes his trackie bottoms and helps Aaron into bed

(15 minutes later)

Jackson comes through the bedroom door with a tray of food in his arms, all of Aaron's favourite food on it, including his famous cheese and pickle sandwich

"hey, steady, nobody is going to steal it, well nobody apart from me, but looking at you I don't think even I will get a look in"

"I am hungry, that hospital food is not good"

(10 minutes later)

Aaron has finished his food, he picks up the tray and tells Jackson to put it on the floor, Jackson stands up with the tray, he is about to leave the room

"where are you going?"

"just downstairs, thought I would leave you too it for a while"

"no baby, don't go, put the tray down"

Jackson puts the tray down on the floor while looking at Aaron genuinely confused

"take you clothes off"

"Aaron, what did I say, I already told.."

"I know, just lie next to me, I want to feel you, it has been so long"

Jackson takes off his shirt, he unbuttons his jeans and takes them off, he slips into the bed next to Aaron, Jackson holds Aaron in his arms, their almost naked bodies touching each other's

Aaron puts his hand around the back of Jackson's neck, his fingers through his curly hair, he pulls Jackson closer to him while kissing him on the lips,the kiss is sensual and tender and full of love

Aaron becomes breathless, he pants and moans against Jackson's mouth

"I..can't...breathe..without..you...Jackson.."

"I..love..you..so..much...so..fucking..much"

"Shhhh, I know baby, I love you too"

"make love to me jay, please?"

"I can't, it will be too painful for you, I don't want to hurt you"

"I don't care, I need you so much, please"

Jackson moves his body closer to Aaron, he starts a trail of kisses over Aaron, first his mouth and down onto his neck, his tongue and mouth sucking and biting the skin along the way, Jackson moves further down Aaron's body until he reaches just above his groin, Jackson places his hand on to Aaron's cock over his underwear and begins to rub hard,

always being fully conscious of the pain he is in, Jackson pulls Aaron's boxers off and down his legs onto the floor, he moves closer to him and puts his hand around his shaft,

working up and down very slowly, Jackson looks above to the top of the bed to see Aaron has flung his head back, he is moaning over and over while he bites his bottom lip, Jackson smiles up at him

"do you like that babe?"

"Hmm"

Jackson leans down towards Aaron's cock and takes him into his mouth, which earns a loud groan from his boyfriend, Jackson works his mouth up and down Aaron's shaft slow at first, suddenly the kissing and sucking becomes urgent and fast which earns a scream from Aaron

"Uhhhhh, Ohhhhh, god, Yesssssss"

Jackson can feel Aaron's pulse inside his mouth get stronger every second, he is cumming and Jackson knows exactly what to do to push him over the edge

he places his thumb over Aaron's red and swollen cock head and touches it lightly before pulling away, as Jackson anticipates, Aaron hits his orgasm

"Ohhhhh my god"

"come on baby, cum for me, let go"

Aaron cums into Jackson's mouth, as it hits the back of his throat, Jackson gags, he is shocked because it is the first time in the whole seven years they have been together that it has happened like that

once Jackson has taken every drop of creamy liquid Aaron produced, he pulls himself up and moves up to the top of the bed towards Aaron,

Aaron pulls Jackson close to him and kisses him fiercely across the lips, he can taste himself on Jackson's tongue, when Jackson pulls away, Aaron speaks

"I almost forgot how fucking good, you are at that"

"almost?,I must be doing something right, you have NEVER cum that hard before, not with me anyway"

"it is called sexual frustration babe, I haven't had sex for weeks" Aaron smirks

"do you feel better now, headache all gone?"

"what headache" Aaron laughs

Jackson takes Aaron's hand in his own, he entwines his fingers through his, he brings Aaron's hand up to his mouth and begins placing sweet kisses up and down his fingers

Aaron watches him kissing his hand, Jackson smiles back at him, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes full of love

"I have been thinking" Jackson said

"that is dangerous, even for you" Aaron laughs

"Aaron, I am being serious"

Jackson moves closer to Aaron, he is inches away from his face, he looks into his partner's gorgeous stunningly blue eyes, he says

"will you marry me?"

"now I am sure I have heard those words before" Aaron smirks

"no I mean, I want to marry you NOW, as soon as we can, I don't want to wait any more, we have wasted enough time. So?"

"of course I will marry you, I would do it tomorrow if we could"

"well I was thinking, Christmas is not far away, we could do it then, what do you think?"

"yes sounds perfect"

"are you sure this is what you want?"

"yes, I have never wanted anything more in my life, I love you Jackson, I am one hundred per cent sure, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Jackson kisses Aaron passionately and they both fall into an embrace, underneath the duvet, laughs and giggles can be heard

**TBC **

NEXT..Aaron and Jackson...PLAN their WEDDING..BUT will a LAST minute DISCOVERY...DESTROY their HAPPINESS..keep READING...to FIND OUT

**A/N **I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, as much as I loved writing it..


	26. Chapter 26

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own any characters used but then neither do emmerdale any more

**chapter 26**

Rated M for sexual content

**read and enjoy**

**A/N eight weeks after chapter 25 **

two days, that's all until Aaron is going to be the happiest man in the whole world, he is lying on his back thinking how these past seven years his life has changed, changed beyond recognition, how is it possible one person can turn your whole world upside down, how your heart skips those tiny beats when he walks in the room and how much those beautiful big brown eyes pull you in so much you could drown in them, Aaron knows why that is, its cos its Jackson, his Jackson who he loves more than his life itself

two words "bar west" with some many meanings and feelings that he doesn't know how or where to begin telling anyone about the night he met Jackson was the start, the start of...his life...no was when his life begun and that is how Aaron describes his life, it begun the night he met Jackson and it will end when Jackson's life ends and not until because Aaron knows a life without Jackson is not a life he wants to live

24th December is the date, the day Aaron and Jackson officially become a family

(dale head)

Aaron pulls himself up of his side of the mattress and leans on his elbows, looking across next to him is Jackson his eyes are closed and his mouth is opening slightly, while he breathes softly Aaron moves himself as close as he can towards his sleeping lover and watches, its times like these that he can watch him without some sarcastic comment said back so he watches him while he gently kisses his head followed by lightly touching his eyes with his lips, Aaron softly brushes his lips with his and Jackson's eyes open with one of the biggest smiles Aaron thinks he has ever seen, he yawns while he says

"morning gorgeous, something up?" Jackson smirks back at him, its then Aaron realises he wasn't asleep

"you know how I love to watch you sleep, are you complaining"

"why do you always do that? And answer a question with another question, you know I hate it"

Aaron smirks as Jackson moves in for a kiss, soft and sweet which soon turns passionate

"God do you see what you do to me"

Jackson smiles and places his hand under the duvet to feel Aaron going instantly hard in his hand

"Hmm someone is pleased to see me?"

"someone is always pleased to see you"

Jackson moves across Aaron's body, he straddles him and sits in his lap while he pushes him down onto the mattress, he kisses his neck, sucking at his pulse point hard, Aaron moans and Jackson moves down his chest kissing along the way, he disappears down under the duvet while Aaron smiles when suddenly they both stop what they are doing when they hear crying very loud

"daddy"

"I will go" Jackson says

"no its fine, I will go you know how he has been playing up lately"

(5 minutes later)

Aaron is walking back into the bedroom with Tyler in his arms, he places him on the bed in between himself and Jackson, as he gets into bed with them both as Tyler talks to Jackson

"bad dream baby?" Jackson asks his son

Tyler laughs "no daddy, I missed you"

"oh yeah and did you miss this"

Jackson picks Tyler up and puts him down on the bed on his back and starts blowing kisses on his stomach while touching him lightly in the ribs

"daddy stop, it tickles"

"what this?" and Jackson tickles him further

"daddy nooooo" Tyler laughs

"right that's enough" Aaron laughs and picks Tyler up in his arms "let's go downstairs and see how both your Nana's are doing after last night" he smiles back at Jackson

"oh god, I forgot about last night, was they really as bad as I remember?"

"oh yes" Aaron said

Aaron leaves the room with Tyler as Jackson throws himself back onto the bed and under the duvet

(45 minutes later)

Jackson is walking down the stairs after having showered and dressed, he walks into the kitchen where Tyler and Aaron are sat

"is it safe?" Jackson said pointing his question towards Aaron when he hears

"good morning sweetheart"

"hello mum, how's the head?"

"do NOT mention IT" hazel said

Jackson laughs while shaking his head "well if you will put it away you deserve all you get, by the way where is chas?"

"we are entitled to celebrate you know? Our little boys are getting married, making us two family if you didn't know"

"mum went home a while ago" Aaron says

Jackson rolls his eyes "now don't start getting all soppy on me mum"

hazel smiles back just as Aaron's mobile comes to life"

"who is that?" Jackson said

"nobody"

"Aaron..."

"I said its nothing..."

"yeah well somebody is impatient, this has been going on for weeks and yet you still ignore it, its not going to go away by you pretending it isn't happening"

"its not"

"what is this? hazel said

"oh just Aaron here has a stalker"

"I do not have a stalker Jackson"

"okay that's enough boys, happy vibes you do know what is happening in two days?

"course we do mum and we aren't fighting, bit of sparing keeps the relationship alive, doesn't it darling?" Jackson asks Aaron to which he scowls and says "I've got to go to work I'm late"

Jackson follows him to the door "aren't you forgetting something?" he smirks to which Aaron closes the distance between them and brushes his lips across Jackson's own and says

"Hmm bye bye Tyler" Aaron says and pulls away from a stunned Jackson to which Aaron opens the door and says "see you both tonight" as he closes the door he hears "bye daddy" being said

"tell me again why you want to marry him?" hazel says while shaking her head

Aaron walks to work as he does he pulls his mobile from his pocket.

**I will be there for 12.30pm A **

its lunch time and Aaron is sat in a hotel waiting on the person he sent the earlier text message to, as he spots the person arrive he marches out of his seat and over towards them, SHE spots him coming towards her and walks towards him

"hello Aaron, how are..."

"she doesn't get to finish her sentence as Aaron drags her over in the corner of the room, his hands clenched tightly around her arm

"what the hell do you want because I know you Laura, you always want something and before you tell me the crap I know is going to come out of your mouth I just want you to know ONE thing, its mine and Jackson's wedding in two days and I don't want you doing or saying something to change that"

"if you let me go, maybe we can sit and have a civilised conversation without you kicking off"

"well go on talk, I don't have long I need to see Jackson before I go back to work and I don't want him knowing where I've been"

Laura smirks smugly and says "Aaron, there's something I think you should know"

(45 minutes later)

Aaron is walking towards the building site Jackson's ongoing project is on, he needs to see him desperately even though he should be back at work, something Debbie and Cain won't be too happy with, whenever he feels sad or not himself, one look into those big brown eyes has him right for the day again and right now he needs him

Jackson is stood at the top of some scaffolding talking to Dan his best friend when his friend notices Aaron head towards them

"you do know how lucky you are to be marrying that, don't you? What I wouldn't give for five minutes with..." Jackson turns around to see Aaron walking towards them, he nudges Dan

"hey eyes off, he's mine...I do know how lucky I am you know"

"lucky..is..not..the..word" Dan replies

just as Jackson is about to approach the love of his love, Dan shouts to Aaron

"now, what is someone as gorgeous as you doing round these parts?" Jackson gives Dan a stare telling him enough is enough now as he can see how embarrassed Aaron looks

Jackson climbs down and walks towards him, "hello what you doing here?" he says

"oh do you not want me here, shall I go?" Aaron said

"don't be silly course I do, I love when you come and watch me work" Jackson smirks at him followed by a wink and he pulls Aaron flush against his body to which Aaron places both hands behind Jackson's neck to hold him close

"so what is wrong with Dan? he is not usually so..."

"oh well, he was just saying how lucky he thinks I am" Jackson smiles

Aaron pulls himself even closer to Jackson and whispers against his lips "I am the lucky one" followed by a passionate kiss, when he breaks away from Jackson Aaron says

"you do know I love you, don't you? And nothing is EVER going to change that?"

"are you getting romantic Aaron livesy? At work of all places"

"are you complaining?"

"never"

above them a raised voice can be heard

"hey you, put him down, in two days time you can be all as lovey dovey as you want but right now, he's got to work" Dan shouts

"and here is me thinking you are the boss" Aaron says smiling at Jackson

"I better go, leave you to your work"

Aaron walks away as Dan shouts "bye gorgeous, come back soon" to which Jackson rolls his eyes

walking away Aaron thinks "I can't lose you Jackson, but I might when you find out" he shakes his head to get the thoughts to leave his head

(one hour later)

(dale head)

Aaron is sat in dale head thinking about his earlier conversation with Laura going round and round in his head how she must have got it wrong "it can't be right, can it?"

he is sat with a photo book of photo's from when they were living in Spain as a family, he remembers how happy he was, how happy him and Jackson both were when Tyler was born, he turns the page to be faced with a photo of a new born Tyler being held by Jackson with a big smile upon his face.

The tears begin streaming down his face and the sobs from his crying start, he rubs his thumb and finger across Jackson's face "how can I tell you, god how do I tell you?" as a noise startles him and he wipes away the tears from his tear stained face, its hazel coming down from upstairs

"blimey Aaron you frightened me, why aren't you at work?" hazel says

"I didn't know I needed your permission to sit in my own house, anyway why are you here?"

"Aaron even I would draw the line at leaving Tyler on his own"

"oh yeah sorry I forgot"

and for the first time since she came downstairs and noticed Aaron was home she notices her soon to be son in law with red eyes and a red face clutching photo's of Tyler and Jackson in his grasp

"what's the matter Aaron, are you having second thoughts about the wedding? because if you..."

"the wedding? Of course not, how can you think that"

Aaron looks up at hazel as she takes a seat on the sofa beside him, she places her hand upon his and says

"what is wrong love? Is it Jackson, has he done something? You too have been through so much this past year but you have come through it together and whatever this is, I know you will come through this too and stronger than ever before"

Aaron looks at hazel and shakes his head while his head drops onto his chin in what seems like a withdrawn state of mind

"Aaron, if you want someone to talk to, you can come to me, you know that right? We are practically family now" Aaron looks back at her and nods

"something happened to..."

suddenly there is a key in the front door and a happy Jackson comes through it, he walks over to Aaron and kisses his head as he pulls away he says

"Aaron...what happened? why are you crying?"

"Jackson I..." Aaron says but hazel covers for him by saying "he is allowed to be emotional Jackson, you are getting married soon, he was just saying how he can't wait to marry you and how happy he is"

"oh right, well in that case you better get that gorgeous arse of yours upstairs and make yourself beautiful for me"

Aaron looks up at him shocked and embarrassed in front of hazel

"don't mind me" hazel says excusing herself from the room and situation she finds herself involved in

"oh god, please don't tell me you forgot? its only a meal at a hotel in Leeds for our family and everyone who is including in the wedding, I thought we were looking forward to it?"

"we are...I am honestly and I didn't forget I just..."

"okay, let's go get ready then" Jackson says but as he moves forward Aaron pulls him back into his arms and cuddles himself tightly against his chest, as he lets go Jackson places both his hands under Aaron's face and raises him so he can look into his eyes

"I love you Aaron...I love you so much"

Aaron starts to sob "I love you too jay"

(30 minutes later)

Aaron is lying on the bed waiting on Jackson finishing his shower so they can go to the hotel meal, Jackson walks through the door, towel round his waist holding another towel rubbing his hair

"penny for them" Jackson said

"what?"

"a penny, for your thoughts, what's wrong babe?"

"nothing, I'm fine"

all at once Aaron changes the subject and focusing on Jackson stood in front of him, he reaches out and pulls Jackson closer to him using the towel that is currently sitting around his lover's waist pulling him down on top of him, Jackson straddles him and lowers his own body on top of Aaron's

whilst placing both hands at the side of Aaron's head Jackson kisses him, one strong kiss against his lips before he breaks it and moves away to which he hears a groan above him

"we can't babe, we will be late and it wouldn't do for the guest of honour to be late, would it?"

"can't we just stay in tonight?" Jackson shakes his head at Aaron's suggestion "I will make it up to you tonight!" Aaron smiles back at him, his eyebrows raise with a smile that meets his eyes as Jackson's words sink in

"really, you promise?" Aaron said

"yeah anything, I promise to do it all later"

"good cos we need to talk" Aaron says as Jackson pulls out some clothes from the wardrobe, Aaron's favourite red checked shirt and he's wearing it tonight because Aaron loves him in it so much.

Aaron leaves the bedroom and crosses the hall into Tyler's room, he opens his room door and sits beside him on the bed stroking his hair through his fingers as Tyler soundly sleeps, Aaron whispers

"I'm going to make everything okay baby, I promise"

Jackson appears at the door "he okay?"

all of a sudden someone knocks at the front door and Jackson rushes downstairs to find Victoria at the other side smiling, she is going to watch Tyler while they are out for the night

"hello, so both of you ready?"

"I am, don't know about him really" Jackson says as Aaron appears at the side of him to which Aaron's eyes roll

"right, both of you go on get gone and enjoy yourselves, we will be fine, don't be worrying about him"

"you will ring if there's anything, won't you?"

Aaron asks Victoria, since Tyler's illness Aaron and Jackson haven't left him alone with anyone and a bad memory of the last time they did comes to mind for Aaron

"stop fussing will you, I promise if anything happens you will be the first person I call, now go on and have a lovely time, you deserve it"

Aaron scoffs and rolls his eyes "me, have a good time meeting his relatives, you are joking aren't you?"

"hey, you behave yourself" Jackson says as he swipes his hand round the back of Aaron's head to which Aaron turns to Victoria smirks and says

"he loves me really"

" yeah yeah" she says pushing them both out of the door closing it quickly

(30 minutes later)

Aaron and Jackson both arrive at the Marriott hotel in Leeds, they walk through the front doors to cheers and screaming from their guests who are all gathered in a private room waiting for them

hazel notices Aaron and Jackson first and makes her way over towards them, she takes Aaron's hand and leads him over to meet what she calls her extended family

(10 minutes later)

Aaron is still mingling with Jackson's family while Jackson is stood talking to Dan and Adam, who are both their best men, he looks around the room and his eyes settle on Aaron who mouths a silent "help me"

Jackson leaves the conversation he is currently in to help his lover who seems like he's being suffocated by Jackson's aunt polly who is currently telling him all about the "famous" teaspoon story

meanwhile hazel has pulled chas away from paddy, rhona and the rest of the dingles to have a word with her

"hazel what is it, I was having a conversation you know?"

"have you noticed anything different about Aaron these past few days?"

"no, he's his usually happy self" chas says sarcastically as hazel rolls her eyes

"I'm being serious chas, I think he's hiding something"

"WHAT" chas almost shouts to which almost everyone in the room stop what they are doing to look at them both"

"chas, keep your voice down"

"so what, you think he is cheating on Jackson?"

hazel looks shocked chas could suggest such a thing

"of course I don't chas, Aaron loves Jackson, a blind person could see it, no I mean he is..he seems"

"come on hazel, I don't have all day you know"

"okay he seems upset...like he doesn't want this" hazel says holding her hand out showing her point

"you mean you think he's changed his mind...about marriage?"

"god chas, you are his mother talk to him..surely you must have noticed something?"

"you know me and him hazel, we are hardly a doting mother and son, you would probably have better luck getting him to open up"

"that's is not true, since they came back from Spain, you and Aaron are closer now, just talk to him please?"

hazel says as she walks away from their conversation, chas thinks about what hazel has just said "no there is nothing wrong, the woman is crazy, Aaron is fine, he will be fine" chas thinks

over the other side of the room Aaron and Jackson are chatting to Adam and Dan just general chit chat when Jackson hears someone shouts his name squealing "oh my god, that's all I need" he says to which Aaron raises his eyebrows wondering who the girl is who is wrapping her arms around his lover

"hello you, its been so long since I've been in your arms, so where is this fiancée of yours I've heard so much about" Jackson rolls his eyes and takes hold of Aaron's hand pulling him forward

"Aaron...this is Louise, my gorgeous but very over the top cousin"

"this is Aaron...my...well he's the light of my life" Jackson says proudly

Louise stands back pulling her eyes over Aaron from foot to head, she knows it should be the other way around but she just can't stop staring, she is undressing him with her eyes, suddenly she leans moving closer to Jackson and whispers in his ear

"you didn't tell me he was sex on legs, are you sure he's gay?"

"oh yes, I'm sure" Jackson says as he looks at Aaron a smile meeting his eyes a look of pure love radiating from them

"pass me a bucket, while I be sick" Louise says with a smile "its lovely to meet you Aaron, even if you are wasted on this one" while pointing at Jackson

Aaron's brow creases and he looks genuinely shocked at her words, while Louise explains she needs to mingle with the other guests, family she hasn't seen for years, as she leaves she says

"its nice to see you so happy Jackson" as she kisses him on the cheek "oh and don't forget my invite to your stag party, I definitely want to be there"

as she leaves Aaron says "why do your family and friends go on like I'm some kind of...God?" laughing at Jackson

"that is because you are...and MINE" he says while pulling Aaron into his arms for a sweet kiss

"hey guys, the meal is about to start, so get yourselves over to the table before your mum's both come and get you" Debbie says as she passes them both

(one hour later)

and the meal is coming to an end, everyone is chatting amongst themselves, Aaron is sat next to Jackson, both there bodies flush against each other, Jackson places his hand on Aaron's thigh in a comforting way and smiling back at him

all of a sudden chas stands up addressing everyone at the table and clinking her champagne glass to gain everybody's attention, she coughs as she begins what she wants to say

"right as everyone knows..I'm not very good at talking so I shall just get to the point"

"when our Aaron was little..."

(10 minutes later)

Aaron whispers to himself which is loud enough for practically all the table to hear "I thought she said she was getting to the point" which earns him a jab in the ribs from Jackson "hey you, be nice"

"well as I was saying" chas says "my Aaron changed when he met Jackson and for the better..well he fell in love didn't he? and an in love Aaron is better than a grunting one" to which the whole room burst into laughter and Adam saying

"yeah, sounds more like Aaron to me" to which Aaron scowls at him and his eyes saying "you will pay for that later"

"and I just want to thank Jackson really...and I hope Aaron won't mind me saying this but I really couldn't be more proud than to call you my son in law..you are the best thing that EVER happened to my son"

chas doesn't miss the look on Aaron's face through her whole speech and makes a mental note to speak to him about it later

"so...I just want to say on behalf of everyone..we wish you all the luck in the world for your wedding and your future life together"

"Aaron and Jackson" chas says and encourages the whole room to toast their future happiness

(15 minutes later)

Aaron and Jackson are sat talking still at the table and Jackson notices Aaron drifting away from the conversation going into a world of his own when he says

"I'm worried about him too"

"what, who?" Aaron says

"Tyler, I know its the first time we have left him since..."

"I'm not worried about him Jackson"

and he isn't...nothing could be further from the truth, Aaron isn't worried about their son, he knows Victoria can be trusted to take care of him, no Aaron is more worried about...well his mind has drifted to his earlier conversation with Laura...Laura who nearly destroyed them...destroyed what they meant to each other

"Jackson..."

Aaron is about to tell Jackson what is on his mind when he feels a hand on his thigh, gripping his trousers in-between his legs, his eyes widen when he realise what is happened right here...right here where anyone could see

Jackson notices the look on Aaron's face, he smirks and moves closer, leans into to Aaron and whispers in his ear "toilets..five minutes" and jumps up and walks away towards his intended location

5 minutes has passed and Aaron says out of nowhere and to nobody "just going to the loo"

"the toilet eh? Isn't that by any chance where Jackson just went?"

"shut it" Aaron says sounding annoyed but Adam knows he isn't by the smirk present across his face

Aaron stands up and makes his way over to the toilets...to Jackson

he makes his way towards the door opens it to find Jackson stood in front of him smiling in that knowing way of his, suddenly he moves forward and pulls on Aaron's leather jacket and backs him into an empty cubicle and kicks the door closed with his foot while placing Aaron's back against the door

"what the..." Aaron says before Jackson's mouth covers his in a kiss full of passion and love as Jackson breaks away he says

"remember that promise I made you?" well...you know me? I never break my promises" he smiles back at Aaron

"what now? With that lot outside?"

"are you ashamed of me?"

Aaron places his hands under Jackson's chin and raises his head while he whispers against his mouth "Jackson...I could never EVER be ashamed of you or what we have together"

"I love you...I always will"

"right so how about you show me how much you love me...right here..right NOW"

Aaron smirks back at him while he moves forward and places Jackson in the place he was just in a moment ago, Jackson's back now flush against the cubicle door while Aaron attacks his neck in a flurry of sloppy kisses

Aaron makes his way down Jackson's body until he meets his jeans, he pulls open the button and the zip down together and reaches in to Jackson's length which happens to be hardening in his very hand, he smiles up at a groaning and lightly moaning Jackson

Aaron moves away to focus on the beautiful guy in front of him, his eyes are closed, his head is back against the door and his mouth is open, he is moaning his pleasure, Aaron takes the time to fully appreciate him, to realise this gorgeous man is going to be his...in less than two days...Aaron's for life

he focuses on the job in hand and pulls Jackson's jeans and boxers swiftly down his legs, he moves back up toward the love of his life and takes a hold of Jackson's member stroking his hand up and down his length, looking up at Jackson realising he is getting close Aaron moves away and a disappointed Jackson sighs while saying

"Aaron please...don't stop"

Aaron moves down Jackson's body, this time on his knees and takes Jackson into his mouth kissing all along the head down to the end of him and back again, pre cum has started to form along the head and Aaron takes him into his mouth as he finally begins sucking hard and quickly over and over

above him Jackson is a moaning groaning mess

"Aaron I'm gonna..."

below him Aaron smiles and continues his mission, he is sucking harder and harder, he either didn't hear the words above or he doesn't care and suddenly Jackson empties everything he has into his lover's mouth and Aaron takes everything he produces, finally he releases Jackson with a pop

Aaron moves up Jackson's body all the way until he reaches his mouth, his lips meeting Jackson's he pulls on his bottom lip with his mouth begging for entrance to his mouth, Jackson opens up his mouth and willingly allows Aaron's tongue to touch his, he can taste himself from Aaron and smiles into the kiss before pulling away

happy to be together and content in each other's arms, Jackson begins to pull up his clothes and whispers against Aaron's mouth

"I love baby, I can't wait to marry you...make you mine"

"I'm already yours...the vows...just make us complete"

suddenly the door opens abruptly and Adam shouts

"have you finished yet...just some of us want to leave tonight"

Jackson looks at Aaron, his brow creased and confused look on his face which says "okay explain"

Aaron senses he is waiting for an explanation

"look he heard you tell me to come in here" to which Jackson mouths a silent "oh" against his lips

"come on let's get out of here, before your mum comes in" Aaron says smirking to a horrified Jackson

as they both exit the toilets chas shouts in their direction

"Ahhhhh boys, there you are, I thought you had gone home, what were you doing in there?" as she points to the toilets

"Ohhhh god she is drunk" Aaron said

"ERM, how long were we in those toilets?" Jackson says earning himself a jab in the ribs from Aaron"

"well me and hazel we just talking and we think you two are the most..."

hazel interrupts her before she totally embarrasses herself or worse still Aaron

"come on chas, let's go home, everyone else has left"

"so love, you were just about to tell me why you were in the toilets?"

Jackson notices Aaron's obvious embarrassment, his eyes land on his mum and he nods towards chas "get here out of here, quickly"

"oh Aaron love...Awwww" chas says as she walks over towards him towards his arms, she cuddles herself to his body and looks up "give you mum a kiss goodnight..please"

Aaron thinks for a minute about what his mum just asks then pulls a horrified face when he realises what his mouth was busy doing just less than five minutes ago and across the room Adam notices how uncomfortable his friend looks and ushers chas outside

when Adam comes back he says "no worries, I put her and hazel in a taxi"

"thank god for that" Aaron says as he moves closer towards Jackson, a kiss is about to develop when Adam says

"pint boys? Go on...just one before we go?"

(3 hours later)

Jackson is lying partially on top of his lover in bed thrusting deeply into him, all at once Jackson rolls over on his side of the bed on his back, he breathes deeply while he struggles to maintain a normal breathing pattern

"wow..that..was...so...fucking good" Aaron says as he struggles to breathe

Jackson pulls himself up near to Aaron and places his hand over his heart feeling it beating while his head lies on his shoulder

"so..did my promise, live up to expectations?"

"promise? Oh yeah...you know it did" Aaron smiles down at him while brushes his fingers through Jackson's curly hair

suddenly they both fall asleep content to be in each other's arms

(next morning)

Aaron is running down the stairs, he stops in the kitchen and grabs a slice of toast from the table while kissing Jackson and Tyler goodbye

"goodbye daddy, I love you"

"I love you too pal, see you both when I get home"

Aaron continues on his way to work only for chas to come towards him and pulls him towards her front door while pushing him through into the living room

"right you sit down...we need to talk, don't you think?"

"no I don't..talk about what?" Aaron says as he reluctantly sits down beside chas the sofa

"well you are happy...but there's something not quite right, am I wrong?"

Aaron looks up at his mum, tears threatening to fall from those beautiful blue eyes, a lot of sadness looking back at his mum

"Aaron...I want to help, I'm your mum..its what we do"

Aaron breaks down as he leans to embrace his mum, he speaks against her shoulder whilst tears fall down from his eyes

"mum...what am I going to do? I need to tell him the truth, but I can't..I really can't"

chas pulls Aaron away from her looks in his devastated eyes and says

"Jackson? Why can't you? He loves you Aaron...you and Tyler"

"he will leave me mum...he won't be able to handle this"

"no he won't...nothing you could do would ever make him leave you, you need to stop thinking that"

"Aaron...please tell me what is wrong?"

"its...Laura"

"Laura? Tyler's biological mum Laura...the bitch who caused all that trouble between you two..couple of months ago?"

Aaron nods back at his mum

"but what could she...Aaron, what have you done?"

"she said that..."

TBC

NEXT...is TYLER'S BIRTHDAY...WHEN...Aaron's BIG fear becomes VERY real INDEED...BUT how will JACKSON REACT...KEEP reading TO find OUT

A/N hello everyone...been a long time, sorry for the lack of updates, I hope you like where I have taken this story..I'm sorry if this chapter is not great..but I have tried my best...can anyone guess what Aaron's big secret is..if so please review...thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own any characters used

but then neither do emmerdale any more

**chapter 27**

**Read and Enjoy**

this chapter continues ALMOST where the last one left off

(outside Victoria cottage)

Aaron closes the door and learns his head against the door frame, he heavily sighs while he contemplates what his mum has just said "don't tell him"

not telling him is not an option for Aaron because he knows jackson and he knows once the truth is out, once he discovers Aaron has lied to him their relationship will be over "no I have to tell him the truth and soon"

as Aaron walks away from Victoria cottage towards the garage to face another day at work his mobile phone comes to life inside his pocket, as he pulls it out he reads

**listen to what I said Aaron...don't do anything stupid..call me later Mum X**

as Aaron walks inside the garage Cain speaks up

"where the hell have you been? listen just cos you are getting married tomorrow..doesn't mean you can show up here whatever flaming time you like..you know?"

"just leave it yeah...I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures right now" Aaron replies

"dad..just leave him alone, he can make up the time later"

stood by Cain's side Debbie walks over towards Aaron and says

"everything okay Aaron? Jackson, Tyler alright?"

Aaron sighs "yeah we are all good..I'm just having a bad day"

"you are getting married tomorrow..you know, happiest day of your life and all that"

"yeah I know" Aaron nods

"right well tell your face that...if I didn't know you I wouldn't guess" Debbie says as she laughs at her cousin

(12pm)

Aaron is stuck under a car when all of a sudden he hears little feet running towards him then small hands tugging at his overalls and the words "daddy"

being screamed

he pulls himself up from underneath the car and smiles as he watches jackson walk towards him and Tyler stood at his feet holding his hands up

"I can't hold you baby, I'm covered in engine oil" Aaron tells his son to which Tyler sulks and pulls his bottom lip down

jackson laughs at him "yeah no doubt, he's definitely your son"

"yeah..so why are you here?" Aaron replies

"well I thought seeing how it is lunch time and you are due a break..you might want to spend some time with us"

"you know there is nothing more I would love to do...but I doubt I will get one, I was late this morning so got some time to make up"

jackson frowns, he looks confused as to why Aaron would have been late.. when he left this morning he was early not late

"late but..."

"I can't okay" Aaron snaps at a shocked jackson

"alright...I was only asking, I won't bother next time" jackson says, as he attempts to walk away Aaron holds his arm tightly preventing him from moving away, he places one arm around his back while the other one is around his shoulders

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you..I'm just stressed these days"

with his arms wrapped around Jackson's neck Aaron places his head against his and whispers against his mouth "I love you...too much, that's my trouble"

"Aaron...what's wrong? You seem distant and I...miss you"

"I'm still here baby"

"you aren't..you are here, you are with me...but a part of you is missing, if there was something wrong you would tell me, wouldn't you? There's nothing we can't get through together"

Aaron looks into his lover's eyes but hears his mother's voice in his head "he doesn't need to know"

jackson looks back at Aaron and he knows that despite what Aaron says he isn't telling him the whole truth but whatever it is can wait for right now, jackson knows if he pushes the situation it will aggravate Aaron further and that's the last thing he wants the day before their wedding

"I'm fine..there is nothing to worry about..I promise" Aaron says as he walks away from jackson towards Debbie

"he's not being much trouble has he?" Aaron asks Debbie who has been watching Tyler while he and jackson had a talk

"of course not he's a darling...Jackson's influence obviously" Debbie says smirking at Aaron "go and wait with daddy" Aaron says to Tyler

before Aaron has the chance to ask Debbie what he wants to ask her she says

"you want some time off to spend with them both?"

"please..look I know I was late and I will make up the time, not tonight obviously cos I have to get ready for..." Aaron trails off but Debbie knows what he is saying

"for your stag party? Yeah I know I am invited remember? Look its fine just go yeah..before I change my mind"

"what about..."

"dad? Oh don't you be worrying about him...he's a big softie really"

Aaron thanks Debbie and walks away from the garage with the two most important people in his life, walking side by side with Tyler in between as he holds both his "daddies" hands as they walk to the end of the road jackson all of a sudden says

"back in a minute" leaving Aaron with Tyler

(10 minutes later)

as jackson walks back over to Aaron and Tyler, Aaron pulls a face as he notices his out of breath lover clutching a picnic basket and a football

"what's that? Aaron laughs

"a picnic basket, what does it look like?"

"I can see that..why do you have it?" Aaron suddenly realises why "ohhhh noooo, forget it...I'm not going for a picnic with you...you do realise its December, don't you?"

"of course I realise its December..but its not that cold babe"

"you have gone crazy"

"well I was trying to be romantic...but if you don't want to then..." jackson trails off as Aaron's lips land on his, its one of those kisses that start slow but can and will be passionate especially if jackson doesn't put a stop to it

as they break away from the kiss Aaron says "so what did you have in mind for this picnic then?"

"well I thought we could go up to the pavilion...so that we could spend some time together, just three of us"

"sounds like a plan" Aaron replies as they walk up the road

once they reach the pavilion jackson unpacks the picnic and places a blanket on the grass to which he and Aaron sit upon while Tyler plays close by with his football

"so..." Aaron says trailing off

"so what?"

"are you going to tell me any time soon, what's in this picnic of yours...I'm starving"

"you know just the usual...what every normal person puts in a picnic, besides I didn't pack it...I got mum to do it for me"

"the usual?" Aaron asks which earns him a smirk from jackson and a shake of

the head

"my favourite sandwich?" Aaron laughs

"of course babe"

"cheese and pickle?" Aaron says while jackson hands him the item wrapped in paper, Aaron takes the sandwich while saying

"you see...I knew there was a reason I loved you"

(30 minutes later)

Aaron and jackson are still up at the pavilion, Aaron is packing the picnic up "come on lets go" jackson calls out Tyler

"daddy please...I don't want to go yet"

jackson bends down so he's eye level with his son "if you are good boy, we can go to the park before daddy has to go back to work..what do you say?" jackson says while looking back at a smiling Aaron

(At the park)

Tyler is playing on the slide as Aaron sits beside jackson on a bench nearby

"have you ever thought about it?" jackson says startling Aaron

"Hmm thought about what babe?"

"well...more children" to which Aaron almost chokes on the drink he is consuming

more what?"

"you know what I mean Aaron..." he trails off

"I just...well I didn't think you wanted any more kids"

"what gave you that impression? I never remember the conversation where I said I only wanted the one...I want more Aaron" jackson holds Aaron's hand and tells him "I want more with you"

jackson notices how Aaron's eyes widen and he moves uncomfortably next to him, suddenly jackson drops his hand from his own stands up moves away from Aaron and shouts

"Tyler get down from there...let's go home NOW"

"but daddy..."

"I said NOW...don't make me come over there and get you"

Tyler does what jackson asks and is beside him in an instant, jackson grabs his hand and walks away continuing to ignore Aaron

"please jay just wait...can't we just talk about it?"

jackson spins around slowly faces Aaron and with sad eyes says

"nothing else to say really is there? You don't want any more children with me, I get it...its fine"

Aaron moves closer to jackson and with their chests almost touching he places his hand upon Jackson's face caressing his cheek he says

"it is what I want...I love you, it was just a shock...I didn't expect it"

"yeah?" jackson smiles "so its something to think about then?"

"of course...let's just get married first, yeah?" Aaron says and while taking jackson in his arms he deeply sighs while whispering to himself

"what the hell am I going to do...how can I tell him now?"

(6.30pm)

(at dale head)

Aaron walks in through the door after finishing work to jackson walking down the stairs with a sleepy Tyler in his arms

"hey babe...you better get yourself upstairs and get ready, we promised to be in the woolpack for seven...I'm just going to take this little fella round to mum's"

Aaron and jackson had originally decided to spend the last night before their big day together just the two of them but Adam and dan had other ideas

so now it had been decided that they were to spend their stag night together with all their friends and that when it came to sleeping arrangements, jackson would spend the night over at bob and hazel's with Tyler and dan while Aaron would stay the night at dale head with Adam.

jackson kisses Aaron goodbye and takes Tyler across the road to hazel where she now lives with bob above the café

"hello my sweetheart" hazel says to Tyler as she greets her son and grandson

"thanks for this mum...we really appreciate it" jackson says as he places Tyler on the floor

"so are you ready then?"

"ready?" jackson replies while pulling his brows together confused "oh...yeah I am, never wanted anything more...I've waited a long time for this day, we both have"

"but you are nervous...maybe just a little bit? And before you answer,

us mum's know these things...without being told"

"a little...but I know this is what I want...Aaron is what I want, I'm so happy mum..I never thought I could feel this way about anyone...he means everything to me and I do love him...more than I ever thought possible"

hazel takes jackson into her arms and sobs against his shoulder

"all I ever wanted was for you to be happy jackson and I'm so glad you are, I know I had my reservations about him when you first got together...but anyone can see how happy he makes you"

(7.30pm)

(the woolpack)

the doors of the woolpack open and in walks a very happy Aaron and jackson they both make their way over to the bar to be greeted by Andy and Ryan

"you two are both late, you know" Ryan says

"blame him, you know how long he takes to get ready" jackson explains nodding his head in Aaron's direction

"I had to make up time for someone having taken me on a picnic in December" Aaron says

"did anyone ever tell you that your NOT funny" jackson tells his lover which earns him a smile from both Andy and Ryan

jackson pulls Aaron's shirt towards him and gently places a kiss across his lips, when all of a sudden a shout across the room breaks the embrace

"I've told you two before..plenty of time for all that tomorrow" dan says from across the room

Aaron, jackson, Andy and Ryan both join dan and Joe at a table in the corner of the pub

"hello gorgeous, plenty of room for two" dan says, patting the space next to him so Aaron can join him

"stop teasing him...you know how he hates it" jackson tells him which earns him a jab from Aaron and a "I can speak for myself you know?"

(15 minutes later)

in walks Adam and Alex, followed by Victoria, holly, Roz and finally Debbie

Debbie walks over towards the bar to order the drinks while the rest of them join the group at their table

"hello boys" Adam says as he sits beside jackson as holly speaks up "you don't mind if roz tags along do you?" putting her question towards Aaron and jackson

"why would we mind? its not like we get a say in the matter" Aaron says sarcastically to which jackson raises his brow at him

"ignore Mr grumpy..the more the merrier"

"oi you, since when did this night turn into whoever fancies getting off your face?" Aaron tells jackson

over at the bar Debbie speaks to Diane while ordering the drinks

"same again for everyone" Debbie says as Diane passes her over a bottle of champagne "I didn't order this Diane" she exclaims

"a present from chas and hazel..wish them both good luck from me" Diane tells her as Debbie makes her way over to the table

(half an hour later)

"right so what is the plan for tonight?" Aaron asks

"well we were thinking, a club followed by bar west..right dan?" Adam says looking in Dan's direction

"you bet and quickly before these two eat each other" dan says as he watches Aaron and jackson stare at each intimately

"Ha! Ha! He wishes, we shall save that for later baby eh?" jackson says staring directly at Aaron

"later? There won't be any later for you two, you are spending the night apart tonight, remember?" Adam says as Aaron grunts and jackson smirks

"right drink up everyone let's go yeah?" jackson says as he notices paddy stood at the bar "on second thoughts, give me a minute..yeah?"

jackson stands up and moves away from the group towards the bar and towards paddy

"hello paddy, long time no see"

"hey jackson yeah, you know really busy what with rhona and Leo, I'm just here getting some beers, big night in with marlon"

"yeah course, I was just wondering if you and marlon wanted to join us, you are more than welcome and I know Aaron would love it if you came along"

"I would love that mate but I'm afraid we are babysitting, rhona is out on the town with the girls"

"girls?" jackson says as chas, charity, gennie, Katie and rhona walk through the door

"Ahhhh I see..." jackson says as he hears chas say "Aaron love"

"i've got to get going but have a good time tonight and I will see you both tomorrow, yeah?"

"yeah see you later" jackson says but as paddy walks away he stops, turns around and faces jackson while saying

"the best thing Aaron ever did was to walk into that bar and met you jackson, I know you are going to make him very happy"

"thank you paddy, you have no idea what that means to me" jackson says as paddy smiles at him to which jackson replies "he means the world to me"

startling jackson Aaron appears behind him placing his arms around his waist and fitting his body to his back whilst saying

"who means the world to you? Is there something I need to be jealous of here?" Aaron says while smiling at paddy and saying "hello"

jackson says "I wonder who that could be" whilst he turns around and into Aaron's arms "I had better be the ONLY one that does THIS" Aaron says smiling back at jackson with a lot of love in his eyes

a look paddy doesn't miss "I was just telling your...well jackson he had better look after you or he will have me to answer to" paddy says smiling and winking at jackson "but I know he will" he finishes

Aaron moves from Jackson's arms and into paddy's as he says "you know I will always be thankful for everything you did for me, you are like a dad to me and I will always love you" jackson smiles whilst looking on

"right you two, enough of the tears before you start me off"

paddy leaves the pub as Aaron looks into Jackson's eyes, a smile that reaches his whole face

"okay..what are you after?"

"what makes you think I'm after something"

"cos its you and I know you, you never look at me like that...unless you are after something, so come on...out with it"

Aaron shrugs his shoulders and looks back at him suggestively and with a twinkle in his eyes whilst nodding his head towards the door

"no Aaron you can forget it, besides we would never make it through the door before they would notice we was gone"

"what are you talking about, I never said anything" Aaron says whilst smirking

"you don't have to...seven years Aaron, I know you inside AND out..there is NOTHING you can HIDE from ME"

for a second Aaron is brought back to earlier in the day and he is sat on the sofa next to his mum inside Victoria cottage pouring his heart out and suddenly he is brought back into reality, he is back inside the woolpack stood at the bar beside the love of his life

he moves closer to jackson and cups his hands around his face, he pulls him closer whilst whispering against his lips

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

(1 hour later)

(At the club)

jackson stood at the bar ordering the drinks when Adam comes to stand next to him

"my god where did you find her?" Adam says as he laughs

"I'm sorry, want me to have a word with her? She can be a bit..." jackson says as he tries and fails to describe Louise his cousin, who is at present on the dance floor dancing with anyone she can get her hands on

"nah leave her, anywhere I'm enjoying the view" Adam says as he watches Ryan trying and failing to stay away from her.

"so are you having a good night?" Adam asks him

"yeah I'm enjoying myself unlike misery over there" jackson says as he describes Aaron who is locked in conversation with Alex and looks bored to death

"you know Aaron, he never was one for deep and meaningful...tell me again why you wanted to marry him?" Adam says as he smirks back

"you don't want to know, shall we go rescue him?"

"not yet" Adam laughs

(10 minutes later)

jackson is carrying a tray of drinks back towards their booth where thirty minutes ago the whole group were sat around the table, Alex noticing jackson and Adam return leaves to go find his girlfriend

"thank god, you came back...what Victoria sees in him, I have no idea" Aaron shouts above the music to which jackson smirks

"some might ask me the same question" jackson says as he winks in Aaron's direction

"hey carry on like that I won't be marrying you tomorrow"

"yeah, we BOTH know you DON'T mean that babe" jackson replies as Aaron smiles back at him

"yeah, what would you do without me?"

"I would cope, I managed before" Jackson tells him

"when? You know you would be lost without me"

"before I met you, more like the other way round"

"pfftt, you wouldn't jackson"

"yes I would"

"just admit it you couldn't live..."

"right that's enough, if you two are going to start getting all like that...I'm off" Adam declares as he walks in the direction of the toilets as Debbie, holly, roz and Victoria return to the table

"look what you have gone and done now" Aaron says trying to act angry but a smile appears on his face that reaches his eyes betraying him

"it wasn't me that started it, BUT I know you didn't mean it" jackson replies

"really cos I thought..." Aaron doesn't get to finish what he was about to say as jackson has pulled him forward capturing his lips in a passionate kiss

"urghhh, I'm going to be sick if you two don't pack it in NOW" holly says as Aaron pulls his brows looking confused and says

"remind me AGAIN who invited you" he says which earns him a nudge to the shoulder from jackson "I've told you before, be nice" he replies

(20 minutes later)

Aaron and jackson are both stood at the bar

"dance with me?"

"you must be joking, I've told you before...I don't dance EVER"

"you know, I think I've seen you dancing before"

"like hell you have"

"yeah I have, first thing on a morning, you sing and dance in the mirror in our bedroom, you know...when you think I'm asleep"

Aaron eyes begin to widen and jackson smiles back at him, then a smile turns into a smirk and before jackson knows what is happening he has to turn his head away from his lover in fear that Aaron will notice him laughing

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, why didn't you tell me you was awake?"

jackson moves very closer to him and whispers in his ear "because, I like to watch you" and when he moves away he places a kiss upon Aaron's cheek

"so dance with me...please?"

"no chance"

"you will have to dance tomorrow anyway"

"no I won't"

"yes Aaron, you will...its tradition, you can't avoid it, its our wedding day" jackson tells him as he holds his hand

"you aren't going to drop it, are you?"

"never"

"just one dance?"

"I promise" jackson says as he leads him toward the dance floor just as a slow song begins to play

Aaron places his hands around Jackson's waist whilst he feels his partner's hands around his neck, both their chests are touching and they are standing extremely close to each other whilst swaying in time to the music

jackson looks loving into Aaron's eyes he says "you aren't a bad mover, once you let yourself go, are you?"

"shut up" Aaron replies and his head drops down and jackson can see he looks embarrassed, he cups his hand under Aaron's chin and tries to raise his head whilst saying

"Aaron...look at me" still with his hand under his face jackson encourages Aaron to look into his eyes, finally he looks up and jackson smiles

"I know I tell you this every day, but...I DO love you VERY much, you are IT for me you know? and I know if all I had was YOU till the day I died I wouldn't want or need anything or anyone else EVER...just you

Aaron looks into his lover's eyes full of love and says " I know I don't always say it, I know it hasn't been easy being with me...but I'm so glad you didn't give up on me...you mean the world to me and I love you so much and whatever happens..please don't forget that"

jackson pulls Aaron's body even more closely and wraps his whole arms around him "nothing is going to happen you big softy" when Aaron pulls away he has tears streaming down his face, tears jackson wipes away

(10 minutes and lots of dancing later)

Aaron still in Jackson's arms begins to look over his partner's shoulder and he can not believe what he is seeing, he can see chas waving her hand at him as he notices gennie, Katie, rhona and charity close by

chas comes to stand next to them "mind if I steal him" she says looking at a confused Aaron

"jackson" chas says noticing the look on her son's face

"what the hell for?"

"for a dance Aaron, you know that thing when you get close to someone and move in time to the music" she says sarcastically

"I know what dancing is mum, up to him really...I think he's happy where he is"

"would you? Dance with your future mother in law" chas smiles as she takes Jackson's hand and moves away, as he leaves Aaron he mouths a silent "I'm sorry" and Aaron shakes his head while smiling

on the dance floor jackson holds chas in his arms deep in thought as she suddenly speaks

"okay, out with it...what has he done?"

"what?"

"Aaron, it is him you are thinking about right?" jackson nods his head and whilst looking directly at chas says

"does he seem okay to you?"

"Aaron? No but when does he EVER seem okay" she laughs

"no I mean, do you think there is anything bothering him lately, have you noticed anything?" chas knows what jackson is talking about but she lies

"no, why?"

"he's just well not himself, I just feel like he's not ready for this and that I've somehow pushed him into it and now he doesn't know how to tell me"

"jackson you have been together for nearly eight years, he adores you, anybody can see that, he is probably just nervous, you know how he can over thinks things..its just last minute nerves and nothing to worry about"

she knows why Aaron is behaving the way he is an and she knows what could happen if jackson discovers the truth so she lies, she will do what she has to, to protect Aaron's future happiness

at the other side of the room Adam is stood next to Ryan, Andy, dan and Joe when he notices Aaron sat at the booth and he is not alone, sat at the side of him is a woman about twenty five years old, long brown hair, brown eyes and she is flicking her hair under her fingers in a flirty manner, Aaron looks very uncomfortable and Adam feels he needs to rescue his best friend from a very difficult situation, well difficult for Aaron anyway.

(5 minutes later)

Jackson is still stood close to chas when the current song they happen to be dancing to comes to an end

"thanks chas, I really appreciate the..." he trails off as he notices over the other side of the dance floor Aaron is sat down at the table with Adam and a woman he has never seen before in his life "sorry chas, I will see you later" he says as he makes his way over to the other side of the room

"yeah, no problem love" chas says as he leaves her side

just as jackson is about to reach Aaron and Adam, she leaves their side and almost knocks jackson over and so obviously in a bad mood storms past him "whoa, watch it love" he says as he reaches them both

"what the hell is her problem?" jackson asks

"ask him?" Adam says nodding in Aaron's direction annoyed

"what did you do?"

"I told her I wasn't interested, that I was spoken for"

"and?" jackson says

"well she wouldn't listen so I..." Aaron trails off laughing

"what did you do Aaron?"

well...I had to show her and as you weren't available and Adam was here"

"you didn't?" jackson says smirking and trying hard not to laugh

"I am traumatised you know that? He says as jackson and Aaron both burst into laughter "I don't know what you are both laughing at" Adam looks at Aaron and says

"did I tell you the time he..." he trails off as Aaron shakes his head letting his best friend know that jackson does not need to hear this piece of information.

Alex is at their side as he explains he is leaving with Victoria, holly and roz have been heavily drinking and they need taking home and as Adam has best man duties to fulfil by staying firmly by Aaron's side, its left up to him to do it.

"alright guys, listen me and Victoria are heading off now, holly and roz are wrecked and I did promise moira I would make sure they got home safely"

Adam, Aaron and jackson look across the dance floor to see holly and roz dancing and singing very drunk on the karaoke

"good luck for tomorrow guys" Alex tells Aaron and jackson as he leaves their side

dan and Joe suddenly appear at the boys side while Joe says

"where have you been hiding your mum Aaron? She is a right laugh"

Aaron takes a look towards the dance floor to see chas hugging charity with Katie and gennie close by

"oh god, she is so embarrassing, she didn't do anything did she?" Aaron asks

"nah she is fun" Joe giggles

"right boys, let's drink up head to bar west yeah?" dan asks the group

"I shall just round up Andy, Ryan and everyone else, back in a minute" Adam says as he goes in search of his friends

"where has Louise gone?" Jackson shouts

(At bar west)

(45 minutes later)

At the bar he is getting served when Debbie bumps into him, she looks up and she can not believe who just so happens to be staring back at her

"oh my god, Flynn right?"

"hello Debbie, long time no see"

"yeah, its been a long time, so how is life treating you?"

"you know, just getting on with things, I'm a doctor now"

"of course you would be, its been how long? Nearly eight years now"

"what is going on over there?" Flynn says changing the subject, instead concentrating on the booth near the pool table where there just so happens to be a lot of laughing coming from the table situated there

"what?" Debbie says

"over there" Flynn says as he nods at the table

"oh right, its for Aaron and jackson...they get married tomorrow"

"I see"

(30 minutes later)

jackson is stood beside the pool table, Andy and Ryan are currently playing and he is set to play the winner but he isn't concentrating, something else is currently taking his attention, for the last fifteen minutes he has watched across the room as Aaron steals anxious glances towards chas

now jackson is currently watching Aaron stood at the other side of the room with his mother, his arms across his chest, his face clenched, shoulders back, he looks angry, as jackson moves across the room, closer to mother and son he witnesses chas hold onto Aaron's arm in a bid to stop him moving away from her, as he reaches their side Aaron pulls his arm away from his mother like she just burnt it.

"what is going on?" jackson asks them both

"nothing jackson love, don't worry about it" chas says

"Aaron?" jackson says as chas leaves their side to join gennie and Katie at the bar

"like she said, its nothing, it's fine" Aaron says his temper rising as he remembers his previous conversation with his mother

jackson moves closer towards his partner and places his hand upon his cheek "babe, what's wrong?"

"I just said its fine" Aaron says as he knocks Jackson's hand away from his face in temper "I need a pee, see you in a minute" he walks away as jackson raises his brow in confusion and shakes his head

(10 minutes later)

jackson is making his way towards the pool table when he sees dan his best friend walking towards him

"have you seen Aaron?" jackson says as he greets him

"he is in there" dan says nodding towards the toilets "I would get in there if I were you, I think he needs rescuing" smirking at he walks past

"rescuing? From who?" jackson asks himself as he makes his way towards Aaron

(the toilets)

Aaron is stood looking in the mirror when the ONE person he NEVER expected to see AGAIN is looking back at him after nearly eight YEARS

"hello Aaron"

Aaron's eyes begin to widen as he adjusts to the shock of seeing him again, he turns around and starts to smirk "I would say its nice to see you again, but that would be a lie"

"you never change do you Aaron, I would of thought after all these years, you would have grown up a little, I hear congratulations are in order?"

"what?"

"I hear you are getting married tomorrow?"

"yeah so" Aaron tell him as Flynn smiles back

"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy Aaron" Flynn moves closer to him and whispers, his face inches from Aaron "and are you? Happy I mean?

Aaron pushes Flynn away from him and replies

"eight years say I am, don't you think? tell me again how long we were together?" Aaron says sarcastically followed by "that and a three year old son"

"you have a son? Together?"

"yeah, what about it?"

jackson enters the toilets and he hears the end of their conversation, he proudly overhears Aaron tell Flynn all about Tyler

"everything okay?" jackson asks them both as he stands close by

"yeah, Flynn just wanted to wish us both good luck for tomorrow, seems someone told him we were getting married, come on let's go, yeah? Aaron says as he takes jackson hand, as they both turn Flynn speaks

"what is the matter jackson? Worried he might of seen the light? Flynn laughs "he will never change...just don't say I didn't warn you"

"you what?" Jackson says, as he moves forward Aaron places both hands upon his chest pushing him back while looking into his eyes "just leave it, for me? He's not worth it"

as they both exit the toilets Aaron says "are you okay?"

"yeah I'm good, let's get a drink yeah?"

(40 minutes later)

Jackson is sat back at the booth round the table, whilst everyone else is chatting amongst themselves, everyone apart from chas and Aaron who are at the other side of the room, jackson is watching them both, both deep in conversation AGAIN

All of a sudden jackson bangs the pint glass he has in his hand on the table whilst saying "Right that is it" and quickly stands up startling everyone

"cool it jay, what the hell is wrong with you?" dan says

"nothing" jackson replies, as he walks away from the table he can see Aaron walk through the doors of bar west outside, with chas following closely behind, he decides to follow them.

He follows them both down the side of bar west and as he inches closer to them both he can overhear their conversation

"do you really hate him that much?" chas says

"what are you taking about? Of course I don't"

"you must do, you must want to hurt him because if you tell him this, it WILL break HIS heart, is that what you want?"

"no but if you knew him at all, you would know that he is big on honesty, I can't lie to him ANYMORE he deserves to know the truth, I'm going to tell him mum, I'm going to tell him tonight, I don't care what you think"

"Aaron..." chas trails off as she notices jackson stood beside her

"tell me what?" Jackson says startling them both with his presence

"jackson I..." Aaron replies

"you said I'm going to tell him tonight, I don't care what you think, tell me what Aaron? And I swear if you say its nothing, I will smack you in the mouth"

"jackson love..." chas says

"just shut your mouth, when I want you to speak I will ask you to"

"don't speak to her like that, none of THIS is her fault" Aaron tells him

"you see I don't know what THIS is because you won't tell me, what is it babe? Are you ill? Because if you are..."

"I'm not ill jackson"

"then what is it? Im

"its Laura okay" Aaron shouts

Aaron please..." chas says but is totally ignored, just as if its the only the two of them and she isn't there

"Laura?" jackson laughs "what about her?"

"please babe, I can't I just...I can't"

"Aaron look at me, there is nothing we can't get through, we have been to hell and back and we are still together...please just say it"

"she is pregnant okay...she's pregnant and she says its my baby"

Aaron looks away, he turns his head away, he can't bear to look into Jackson's eyes and see the hurt and the pain...the pain he has caused

when he turns back jackson is GONE

"Arghhhhh I should never have listened to you, I swear to god...if I LOSE him I will NEVER forgive YOU" Aaron shouts at chas

Aaron rushes off after jackson he needs to CONVINCE him

THEY both LOVE each OTHER and NOTHING and NOBODY will EVER change THAT fact

**TBC**

NEXT...AARON and JACKSON have a big HEART to HEART...BUT CAN they SETTLE their DIFFERENCES before their BIG DAY? Keep READING to FIND OUT...

**A/N **okay guys firstly I would just like to apologise for the lack of Tyler's birthday in this chapter...I made a bit of a mistake in the last chapter so I hope you can all forgive me...his birthday will take place in a future chapter

secondly...I know you are all probably wondering how Laura could be pregnant and with Aaron's baby? As they never slept together...Well as Aaron was drugged and the only person who knew for sure whether the event took place was Laura..I felt I could play around with this particular storyline..really hope no one is disappointed with the way I'm taking this story...

the BIG question...IS she PREGNANT? And IF she is...IS the BABY Aaron's?

If SO...how WILL this effect his RELATIONSHIP with JACKSON...


	28. Chapter 28

**Is he the one**

disclaimer – I do not own any characters used

but then neither do emmerdale anymore

**chapter 28**

**A/N **thank you for the reviews I have received for previous chapters, I have loved every single one.

**Read and Enjoy**

Aaron was left frantic standing on the streets of hotten, he had searched every bar he had ever visited throughout his relationship with Jackson and some before their time together just hoping he could find him.

he needed him to understand that no matter what had happened tonight or in the future, they could and would face it together because...they loved each other and that was the ONLY thing that was important.

(20 minutes later)

Aaron was currently sat in a taxi on his way home, back to emmerdale and back to dale head, after numerous unanswered calls and god knows how many voicemails, he decided it was time to give up

he just had to hope and pray that when Jackson was ready he would contact him...he just had to believe that he would do so before the morning.

He walks through the doors of dale head with his mobile in his hands about to climb the stairs as he sends a text when a gasp escapes his lips, Jackson is sat in the lounge on the sofa, his head in his hands, slowly Aaron walks over to him, he sits beside him and the silence is palpable

After as much silence between them as Aaron can physically take he speaks.

"I'm sorry jay..I'm so sorry"

Jackson turns his head but Aaron no longer can see the loving, soft, gentle sparkling glint in his eyes, that happens every time his partner looks at him, no now it has been replaced with a disheartened cold stare.

Aaron cups Jackson's face with his hands and looks intently into them with all the love he can muster whilst saying

"don't look at me like that babe, please"

"I'm sorry, how should I be looking at you? You lied to me Aaron" Jackson tells him as he places his own hands upon Aaron's that are currently upon his face

"I didn't lie to you...I just didn't tell you the truth, I was trying to protect you"

Jackson scoffs pulls Aaron's hands away from his face and pushes him away, quickly he stands up and walks over towards the window

"you neglected to tell me something I NEEDED to know before the most important day of our lives and you expect me to be happy about it?

"I know I should have told you but It doesn't change anything"

"what? It changes everything Aaron why can't you see that? She is pregnant, possibly with your baby"

"I know" Aaron whispers

"do you? Do you really? It means me and Tyler would probably take second place in your life"

"no Jackson you wouldn't, that will NEVER happen...you and Tyler are all that matters to me..I would always choose you IF I had to, you know that"

"I know you would but I would NEVER ask you to...I love you Aaron...I'm just not sure if it's enough" Jackson says, as he brushes shoulders with him and crosses the room towards the stairs.

Jackson's words begin to sink in for Aaron and he shouts from the bottom of the stairs "Jackson...what is that supposed to mean?" Before he rushes up towards their bedroom, the door opens as he moves toward Jackson who happens to be stood with his back to him

Aaron pulls on his partner's arm and turns him to face him before he says

"I said, what is that suppose to mean?"

"you know what it means, it means I can't do this, I can't devote my whole life to you knowing she is there, our marriage won't last Aaron, Laura will make sure of that and you and I both know it"

"so what, Its over? Our relationship, the last eight years means nothing to you? I mean nothing to you?"

"you know that's not true, I love you, I couldn't imagine my life without you"

Jackson sadly tells Aaron as he sits down on the bed, back to the headboard as he urges Aaron to come sit beside him

sat beside Jackson Aaron rests his head on his lover's shoulder while their fingers become entwined together

"it was love at first sight for me" Aaron gasps at Jackson's words

"what? I never knew that"

"it isn't the first time I've said it to you Aaron"

"I know but I...it was in the beginning of our relationship, I didn't think you meant it"

"well now you know"

"Aaron feels a kiss upon his head and a hand stroke his cheek lovingly, he sighs contentedly at Jackson's touch which is soon dissolved at his lover's words

"it wasn't always that way though, there were times when I knew I shouldn't have gone there, that you weren't mine to have and every instinct in my body screamed at me to stay away you know? Forget him, but I couldn't...I wanted you so badly"

"I wanted you too" Aaron replies

"I loved you...I couldn't stay away, I've never been able to"

"I'm so glad you didn't"

"maybe it would have been best if I did"

"what? You don't mean that, I know you don't" Aaron says, as he pulls away Jackson says "please just listen to me, for once"

Aaron sighs heavily whilst saying "I'm listening"

"I don't blame you Aaron...for any of this, I need you to know that"

"I don't need to hear this, we don't even know if she is pregnant let alone whether I'm the father...so why are we even talking about it?"

"she is pregnant and you are the father...the sooner you face up to that fact the better"

"I can't believe you of all people are saying this...you know better than anyone what she is like, what she is capable of"

"do you think I want to believe its true? Of course I don't, when I first found out I chose to believe you hadn't slept together, because the alternative was to much to bear, it was too painful so I buried it"

"jay, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying we need to face this, we need...no you need to know the truth"

"no I don't, I've already told her, I don't want anything to do with HER or THAT baby she is carrying"

"THAT baby could be your child, don't you even care?"

"I care about you Jackson...you and Tyler"

Jackson stands up, he puts his hands over his face and sighs deeply whilst walking over to the door, he is frustrated because Aaron clearly isn't grasping what he is trying to say.

"Aaron please just listen to me" Jackson says as he turns around to face him, he walks back over to the bed and bends in between Aaron's legs, he reaches up and with both hands cups his partner's face

"if we were to stay together, I would in the end make you choose...you would end up resenting me and eventually it would destroy us..I'm NOT going to let that happen...I love you too much to let that happen"

Aaron stands up and moves away from his fiancée towards the window, deep in thought as he tries to comprehend what he is trying to say.

"it doesn't matter what you say Jackson its isn't going to happen..we love each other..I could NEVER walk away from you EVER"

"I know you couldn't...which is why I have to"

"what? You aren't leaving me...I won't let you" Aaron tells him as he closes the distance between them both

Jackson takes Aaron's hand in his and pulls him closer towards him and whilst whispering in his ear he tells him "I will always love you"

he turns and is just about to walk away when he feels Aaron's hands slip underneath his shirt his body pressed flush against his back, caressing his stomach and placing a gentle kiss upon his neck, a moan escapes Jackson's parted lips, he closes his eyes as he feels Aaron's obvious arousal as his lover grinds himself against him

Jackson turns himself around and into Aaron's arms, he looks into Aaron's eyes which are currently dark and dilated and full of love telling Jackson everything he needs to know.

"Aaron..." he scolds as he learns his head to one side

"please babe, stay with me? Just for tonight...please?" Aaron says as he moves closer, his lips inches away from those of his partner's

suddenly Jackson makes eye contact with his lover, his gaze moves briefly to his lips and back to his eyes, he smiles knowingly and Aaron closes his eyes, his lips parted slightly awaiting what he had been longing for, seconds pass and he can feel Jackson's lips moving sensually across his own, his tongue slipping into his mouth meeting his own whilst they both tussle against each other, the kiss becoming more passionate as every second goes by

abruptly Jackson breaks their loving embrace gasping for breath but still staying intently close resting his forehead against Aaron's he smiles

"make love to me baby...I want you so much" Aaron exclaims with as much emotion as he can conjure

Jackson has never been able to say no to Aaron and this time is no exception and with a sexy smirk and their lips locked once more he gently lowers Aaron towards the bed as the both relieve each other of their clothing

passion takes over as they lose themselves in each other's touch...

(6am)

(2 hours later)

Today is the 24th of December 2012 which so happens to also be Aaron and Jackson's wedding day, the start of the rest of their lives together, a day meant to be full of hope and happiness but instead it is the start of a day, full of doubt and full of indecision.

(dale head)

Aaron is lying in his and Jackson's bed, naked face down fast asleep, all at once he stirs from his sleep, he reaches out, his hand touching the cold sheets next to him, where he should be..where Jackson was lying less than an hour ago, Aaron pulls himself from the bed, grabs his boxers, pulls them up and leaves the bedroom.

downstairs as he enters the living room Aaron gently moves around careful not to wake Adam who is at present sleeping on his sofa.

"Jackson?" he calls softly

hearing no response and unable to locate Jackson, Aaron makes his way into the kitchen, coffee is definitely what he needs right now, as he spoons the contents into his mug he notices a piece of paper, a note on the worktop, at the side of him that reads

**i'm sorry...J X**

Aaron groans loudly as he realises Jackson is gone, he believed after last night everything was great between them again, okay maybe great is too strong a word but he hoped.

Why did the whole thing have to be such a disaster, yes they had things to sort out, to talk about but they loved each other and that was all mattered, wasn't it? "guess not" Aaron exclaims as he mumbles to himself, a little louder than he intended as Adam stirs from his sleep

"Aaron? Is that you?"

"of course it is me, who else were you expecting?" Aaron replies as he deeply sighs, a little annoyed at Adam

"what are you doing up at this time? Couldn't sleep? Last minute nerves? Big day today eh?"

"what is with all the questions? Its early, go back to sleep Adam"

(above the café)

Jackson is sat at the table in the kitchen in the dark nursing a cup in his hands, the contents inside gone cold hours ago, he is deep in thought when he hears movement in the room.

Hazel moving around as she reaches for the light switch, very quickly the darkness fades as the light shines brightly

"blimey Jackson, are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing sat in the dark? Why are you awake at this hour? What's..." she trails off as she notices her broken son sat before her, tears streaming down his face

"Jackson? Have you been crying? You can tell me...you know you can tell me anything" hazel says worry laced in her tone

"oh mum, what am I going to do?" Jackson groaned

"what's happened? Is it Aaron? Oh my god, it's Tyler isn't it...he's ill again?" hazel rambles as she tries to make sense of the situation, whatever that may be "why didn't you tell me?"

"god mum no, Tyler is great, well I think so...he's been with you all night, anyhow if there was something wrong, you would be the first person we told"

"so...it's Aaron then?" hazel exclaims, more of a statement than a question, she knows her son like the back of her hand, she also knows Aaron and Tyler are Jackson's whole world and they are the reason, the only reason he could look so broken like he does right now.

Jackson tells hazel to sit beside him as he explains what happened the night before, he tells her the whole story, telling her how Laura is pregnant and how as far as he is concerned right now Aaron needs to concentrate on being a father and he will do everything he has to...to make sure he does just that even if that means they have to sacrifice a life together.

Jackson looks up at his mother, an incredulous stare upon her face as she observes the look in his eyes.

"uh huh" hazel murmurs as she shakes her head

"what does that mean?" he whispers

"it means I don't believe ONE word that is coming from your mouth, I know you and I also know that is NOT the reason you aren't going to marry him"

"you don't know what you are talking about" Jackson shouts as he stands up and walks to the other end of the room, hazel follows closely behind intent on telling him exactly what she thinks"

"Jackson, it is allowed for you to marry someone if they have children from another relationship, you know?"

"it wasn't a relationship"

"don't get smart with me okay, you know what I mean...but we both know that isn't why you aren't going to turn up today, is it? The baby..." she trails off

"the baby, isn't the issue"

"no, I know its not because I know you, you would never ask him to choose, never make him sacrifice a relationship with his own child for you, so you did what you thought was right and took yourself from the situation, you love him that much, you are prepared to live without him, so that can happen?"

"well yes, but its not just that, she..."

"and Aaron being Aaron, he would just choose you?" hazel says

"yes and it would be the wrong thing to do, he would just make the decision for me and it's not about me, his own dad abandoned him, its taken him a long time to forgive him, hell they are only now having a relationship and sometimes I feel he only does that for Tyler"

"right, but I still don't..."

"mum, I won't stand by and watch that, I will do what I have to to make sure that Aaron won't walk away, like his dad did to him"

"I really don't understand you sometimes"

"he won't want to walk away, but he will for me...I can't and I won't let that happen EVER...that is why I have to walk away from him.

(9am)

(dale head)

chas is walking up to the front door, is about to walk in when she hears raised voices coming from inside

"hey, what the hell is going on here?"

Adam and Aaron are yelling at each other as chas comes to stand beside them both.

"nothing is going on, I will tell you like I have told him, he can go, cos I'm not going, there isn't going to be a wedding" Aaron says as he faces his mum

"Adam?" chas says as she looks in his direction

Adam making his way towards the front door about to leave speaks

"this prize prank here thinks Jackson won't turn up, so he's not going, doesn't want to look like a fool, where he got that idea from, god knows"

"where are you going?" chas calls out after him

"getting some air, before I really do something I'm going to regret" Adam exclaims before storming out of the door and slamming it behind him

walking up the road and taking his mobile from his pocket Adam begins to dial a number when he notices Dan, Jackson's best man coming from the café holding his head in his hands, looking very frustrated

"I need to see Jackson, is he in there?" Adam says as he reaches Dan, if he can't talk sense into Aaron, there is only one other person that could, okay seeing each other morning of the wedding was considered bad luck, but right now drastic measures were definitely called for

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you, not unless you want your head well and truly bitten off" Dan tells him

"why? What's happened?"

"hazel, in full screaming mode and Jackson isn't much better"

"why?" Adam repeats his earlier question

"well he reckons he isn't going today, says, there isn't going to be a wedding"

"WHAT?" Adam almost shouts "oh god, please tell me you are joking?"

"nope, so why did you want to speak to Jackson, is Aaron alright?"

"same reason you are standing out here mate, they both want their heads banging together" Adam says smiling

"what are we going to do?" Dan sighs

suddenly exasperated with the situation they both look up the road, up towards smithy cottage, there is only one more person in Aaron's life that could ever reason with him, makes him see sense and that was paddy

"are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Adam questioned as they both say in unison "yes"

"what about Jackson?" Adam says

"just leave him to me and hazel, we will make sure he's there but you need to make sure Aaron turns up, do you think paddy can talk him into it?"

"he's never failed before" Adam smirks as he runs up towards smithy with a parting "good luck" from Dan

(back above the café)

Jackson and hazel are both sat on the sofa, for the last half an hour they have been talking well hazel talking AT Jackson more than anything.

"mum please can you just not leave it"

"what is it? What are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared of anything...look I kinda figured that when I did eventually get married, it would be for life, you know?"

"well that is what usually happens when you get married" hazel replies sarcastically

"I'm being serious, look at you and dad"

"Jackson, me and your dad are nothing like you and Aaron, you two are..." hazel trails off

"are what? A disaster?"

"I was going to say, meant to be together, me and your father were just, well wrong but he gave me the most precious gift, he gave me you and for that I will always be grateful to him"

"what if it doesn't...what if we don't last?"

"why wouldn't you? You love each other, don't you?"

"yes but I'm...afraid really scared that when she comes back into our lives that will change, that OUR marriage WILL fail, there is nothing she won't do to make sure that happens and I don't want us to end up hating each other, don't want Tyler to be affected because of it"

"so let me get this right, you are scared of something that hasn't even happened? Something that might never happen?"

"I know it sounds..." Jackson trails off hoping his mother understands what he means, her next words convince him she has

"stupid? It doesn't and isn't stupid darling..you are just having some last minute doubts, that's all this is"

across the room, Louise and Dan are sat at the table eating breakfast when sudden and abruptly Louise speaks

"if you don't want him, I could have a crack..." she trails off as Dan kicks her foot under the table urging her to be quiet

"all right, all right" she says as she holds her hands up defending herself "I was only saying that if you don't want him well..."

"so..." Dan says "am I wearing this suit today then, or what?" sending his question towards his best friend.

(dale head)

"I've told you, I'm not going" Aaron almost screams at chas

"so what, you are just going to leave Jackson standing there waiting for you? He deserves better Aaron"

"yeah yeah he deserves better than me, tell me something I don't know, don't you start blaming this on me, all this is your fault, if you hadn't interfered, let me tell him when I wanted to...none of this would be happening now"

"I never said any of this was your fault Aaron"

"no, but it is though, If I had just listened to Jackson and got rid of her like he wanted me to she would never have had the chance to..." he trails off unable to actually say the words

"to what? Drug you? None of that was your fault love"

"I wish I could go back mum, make it not happen...I would do anything if I could just go back and stop it"

"I know but you can't, you just have to deal with it...but you deal with this together, just like you always have with Jackson by your side"

"he's not going to be there though, if you had heard him last night you would know that" Aaron lowers his voice, so low chas can only just make out what he is saying "he's given up on me"

"he hasn't Aaron, last night was just a shock for him, he shouldn't of found out like that, something I take full responsibility for, you two will get through this, I promise you"

"maybe its just too much, maybe we can't get through it"

"Aaron you two went through the worst thing a parent has to go though, you nearly lost a child and you came out the other side, stronger than ever"

"I know but..."

"but nothing" chas utters as Adam and paddy walk through the door

"what's this I hear about you not wanting to get married, since when?" paddy exclaims, a look of sheer disbelief and shock upon his face "what happened?"

"someone been telling tales?" Aaron says, as he looks in Adam's direction he shakes his head

"someone had to talk some sense into you, you weren't listening to either of us, were you?" to which Aaron replies "never could mind your own business could you?" Aaron pretends to be annoyed but a smile betrays him

"not when my best friend is about to throw away the best thing that EVER happened to him no"

Adam's mobile springs to life with a text, he smirks as his eyes settle upon his phone, a text from Dan.

**We're on...how is it going with Aaron?**

"what are you laughing at? Something funny?" Aaron asks annoyed

"yeah, you are" Adam replies

"YOU WHAT?" Aaron shouts as he invades Adam's private space

"alright boys" paddy shouts "enough yeah? How about we have a chat Aaron, over there? As he notions for Aaron to join him on the sofa

"we'll give them some space, yeah?" chas nods as she drags Adam out of dale head, though the front door

for the last twenty minutes paddy has sat and listened to Aaron, listened to him talk about the past, the future, well his future with Jackson and how he feels about the Laura situation but nothing in the time they have spent talking has convinced paddy that a future without each other is what either boys want.

"well say something, paddy?" Aaron snaps his fingers in front of paddy's face bringing him from his own thoughts "have you listened to a word I've said?"

"I've listened Aaron, and now I want you to listen to me" paddy tells him whilst sighing deeply

"you love Jackson, yes? You want to marry him, yes? I have no idea why I am even asking you these questions when I already know the answers"

"why are you then?"

"because you are talking rubbish, if he doesn't turn up today then he doesn't but you and I both know he will, he loves you Aaron, ask anyone and they will tell you the exact same thing I have, you two belong together and no matter what has happened that bond is as strong today as it was all those years ago"

"you think so?"

"I know so" paddy gently tells him

chas comes through the door followed closely by Adam

"right lad, are we doing this or what?" Adam asks his best friend

Aaron pulls his eyes away from the three people in the room to just by the window where his suit lies, a grey trouser outfit with matching tie and a white shirt, which so happens to be identical to Jackson's own

he smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes and lights up his whole face...

(an hour later)

(Leeds town hall)

Aaron is stood pacing the floor outside the broderick suite at Leeds town hall, whilst Lisa, zak, Sam, belle and Samson are sat at one side of the hallway, Cain, charity, Debbie and Sarah sat at the other.

Along with chas, paddy, rhona and baby Leo, adam is beside Aaron's dad and stood very close to Aaron.

"Aaron love, come and sit down, you will be wearing the carpet away at this rate" chas giggles "he'll be here" which earns her a grunt from Aaron

"what would you know, About anything?" Aaron tells his mother which earns him a "oi, don't speak to her like that" from paddy as Aaron says "sorry"

"thanks for coming" Aaron says to his dad, well to Gordon, Aaron always has and always will see paddy as his father not the man who happens to be stood in front of him right now.

"you are my son Aaron, where else would I be on the most important day of your life?"

(10 minutes later)

Jackson still hasn't arrived and Aaron is becoming very anxious and very agitated.

"I've heard of the bride being late...but this is getting ridiculous now" Cain exclaims "have you had a row or something? Cos if you have..." he trails off

"you know nothing about it" Aaron tells his uncle

"oi you, watch your mouth, I was only having a laugh, you know trying to lighten the atmosphere, feels like someone died in here"

Debbie scolds her dad, telling him not to make things worse whilst charity slaps him round the head whilst saying "leave him alone" to Cain and tells Aaron "sorry about him"

Aaron walks over the other side of the room with chas and paddy following close behind

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you, he's not going to come, is he?"

"there is still time yet love" chas says "why don't you come and..." she trails off as she hears Aaron shout

"WHAT?" Aaron shouts annoyed that Adam is currently pulling on his arm, trying to get him to face him "what is it?"

Adam whispers one word in his best friend's ear "look" he says as he nods in the direction of the entrance, the door

Aaron turns and his eyes focus on the doorway, his whole face lights up as he watches hazel, Dan and Louise stood there along with Jackson who currently has Tyler in his arms

all of a sudden Jackson places Tyler upon the floor and he is running into Aaron's arms "daddy" he yells

"hey pal, don't you look smart, eh?" Aaron asks his son

"you are silly daddy, I look like you" Tyler replies

"yeah you do, come on" Aaron laughs as he takes Tyler's hand in his and they both walk hand in hand towards Jackson

everything okay?" Aaron queried, he smiles at his partner but Jackson looks away unable to look Aaron in the eye, Aaron frowns and shakes his head wondering just exactly what is going through his lover's head

"everything is fine love, you know this one...he always did like to keep the whole world waiting for him" hazel laughed

"mum, do you mind?" Jackson complained

"oh Jackson, do something with your face love, before the wind changes and you stay that way, yeah?" which earns her a "pftttt" and a scowl from her son

unexpectedly the words "Aaron livesy and Jackson Walsh" echo around the room as the registrar calls out their names

Jackson holds his lover's hand and pulls him towards the woman calling out their names as hazel takes Tyler from Aaron and holds him in her arms

"hello yeah, that's us" Jackson announced as he drops Aaron's hand, not wanting to hold onto him any longer than is needed

"could you both follow me, please?" she asks

"is there something wrong?" Jackson questioned

"no, there are just some details we need to check before the ceremony can begin, shall we?" she insisted as they both follow her into a room

(10 minutes later)

Aaron and Jackson appear as chas steps forward she says

"everything alright?"

"everything is fine...WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE WRONG?" Jackson shouted, everyone is the room stares in their direction as Aaron pulls him to one side "what the hell is wrong with you? Everybody is looking at us"

"let them look, give them something to talk about later, won't it?"

"don't jay okay, just don't...I know you are upset with me but don't take that out on other people"

Jackson pulls his arm from his partner as he wriggles from his grasp and with a parting "are we doing this, or what?" he walks away from a very shocked Aaron

inside the wedding suite are Aaron and Jackson, with both their best men stood beside them as they await the ceremony to begin

hazel, Louise, chas, Gordon, paddy and rhona are seated whilst the rest of the guests are sat on nearby chairs behind the immediate family of both grooms

Jackson holds Tyler in his arms, he places him down next to chas telling him to sit down beside his nanny, whilst him and Aaron stand together

background music begins to play.

Aaron moves his hand close to Jackson's own, palms touch, fingers entwine and he holds his hand like he never wants to let go.

Identical to his own, Jackson looks into Aaron's eyes, the beautiful blue pools looking back at him, full of the deep love they both share, the happiness shining though

at this very moment they could be the only two people in the room, getting totally lost in each other until a cough and a hand upon a shoulder brings them both to reality.

All eyes suddenly upon them Adam speaks.

"are you both, ready?" he questions as he nods towards the registrar who happens to have a big smile over her face

"do you need a minute?" the registrar exclaims

"no, we are both ready, right babe?" Jackson whispered as he receives a nod of the head from Aaron as he replies

turning towards the registrar hand in hand, she begins.

Good afternoon. My name is maria and on behalf of Leeds city council it is my pleasure to welcome you all to Leeds town hall.

Today is a very special occasion for Aaron and Jackson as we are here to celebrate their partnership ceremony.

Aaron and Jackson have chosen to pledge themselves to each other in a relationship of permanent commitment by forming a civil partnership, a legal and binding union providing love, friendship and security.

We trust that you will show them your support and encouragement, today and always.

If any person present knows of any lawful reason why they may not form a civil partnership will they please declare it now.

The whole room remains in complete silence, allowing the registrar to continue.

Aaron and Jackson before you are joined in partnership I must first remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make.

The purpose of partnership is that you may always love, care for and support each other through all the joys and sorrows of life. It is a relationship which two people can pledge their love and commitment to each other, a solemn union providing love, friendship, help and comfort to you both through your life together.

I am going to ask each of you in turn to declare you know of no lawful impediment to your partnership.

"Jackson, will you please repeat after me?"

the registrar instructs Jackson to repeat her words.

"I Jackson, do solemnly declare that I know of no lawful reason why I may not be joined in partnership with Aaron"

"and now Aaron, will you please repeat after me?"

Aaron listens to the registrar repeat her earlier words identical to those said to Jackson, all at once he looks into his partner's eyes, instead of seeing a look of happiness and love one should see on his wedding day, the sight is one of sadness across his face, he looks genuinely unhappy, almost like he wants to be anywhere than beside him, here today.

Unable to see the look in Aaron's eyes that he knows is mirrored to his own, Jackson looks away and his head falls onto his chest.

Realising this isn't what his lover wants, Aaron puts his hand up and urges the registrar to stop speaking

"just stop, please just stop"

"Aaron? Please don't do this" Jackson pleads as he realises Aaron is about to stop their wedding

chas steps forward "Aaron? What are you doing?" she sighed

"I can't..." he trails off

"it's just nerves love, maybe you could take a few minutes?" hazel announced

"no" Aaron turns towards Jackson, looks directly in his eyes and sobs out

"I CAN'T do this...I CAN'T marry you, I'm so SORRY"

the WHOLE room ECHOES with GASPS...

**TBC**

NEXT...Will Aaron SAY I DO...

**A/N **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter cos it gave me one almighty headache LOL! I would be really interested where you think I should take it next...do we want to see the wedding happen? Or not? Please review...let me know what you think...reviews help me write quicker..thanks!

**PS**...I would like to dedicate this chapter to my lovely twitter friend maria caddle, hence why I decided to name the registrar after her...thank you!


End file.
